


Avatar Zuko

by kimify



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Is Not The Avatar, Aang is still a 12-year-old kid, Aang tries to be an optimist, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Book 1 completed, Comfort/Angst, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Mai/Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Slow Burn, Sokka is wary but feels like he should give Zuko a chance, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Stubborn Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang hunts Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko hunts himself, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko runs away from his destiny and hates everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimify/pseuds/kimify
Summary: Zuko and his Uncle Iroh walk into a tea shop. Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong.AU where Zuko is the Avatar and he's not ready and willing to fulfill his new duties. In which Aang is the last Airbender and searches for the Avatar to teach him airbending, Katara and Sokka are done with war and are tagging along, Iroh has all odds against him and Azula expresses immense pleasure at being the Crown Princess.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Everyone
Comments: 395
Kudos: 1245
Collections: A:tla, AtLA <50k fics to read





	1. The Banished Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko is banished and needs to find the Avatar. A visit to the tea shop set in motion a chain of events that would eventually bring forth his worst nightmares.

The youngest Prince of The Fire Nation was born at the earliest light of dawn. Right as the sun opened up as a beautiful lotus on the horizon. Unaware of the destiny bestowed upon the newborn named Zuko.

Ursa would hold her bundle close for she wanted to protect him from the cruelty of corruption by her husband. The manipulative and cold-blooded Prince Ozai. It was he who said Zuko did not have the spark. That he would not be a bender at all. That he would only bring about humiliation in his ambition of becoming heir to the throne.

She would later hear how her husband ordered Zuko removed from the Royal Palace.

Frightened, Ursa sought out the Fire Sages who helped convince Prince Ozai that Zuko would become a bender when the time was right.

She tried moving heaven and earth in vain to make her son show signs of firebending by hiring instructors when he was only two years old. But by then her husband already found himself fascinated by his daughter. It was Azula who Ozai highly adored because _she_ was born with a spark that he could not ever find in Zuko.

The day her son finally managed to bent fire was both a blessing and a curse.

Not only did he accidentally set his room on fire and stirred panic among the royal servants. A spark of curiosity had finally awoken within Ozai. He seemed impressed and sometimes even proud of Zuko, who in turn beamed and gracefully accepted the many torturous hours mastering the arts of firebending.

It made Ursa wonder whether she needed to step in and have her son do things at his own pace. Exhaustion was evident on Zuko's face, but the determination to have his father be proud of him always seemed too overwhelming. It worried her greatly.

When Zuko was seven and Azula was six, Ursa would often see her son sulk and try to avoid his sister. Rather finding amusement in being with her. A part of her very much liked it that way. Or perhaps she was just as clingy to him as was Zuko to her. Giving her a sense of comfort to all she once lost.

Yet she knew… Zuko was supposed to play with kids his age. He rarely went outside of the palace nowadays and would rather try to complete the katas for firebending. Or whenever his father wasn't looking—took on his blades and waved them around clumsily.

The fun times were when his cousin Prince Lu Ten would stroll with Zuko through the marketplace, or when Prince Iroh would tag along to go play hide and seek. They were like three eagle birds of a feather. Bright and breezy, but serious when needed. It was something Ursa always found somewhat cute.

The day after Azula’s seventh birthday, Ursa and her family gathered to bid Prince Iroh and his son farewell. Wishing them luck as they returned to Ba Sing Se in yet another attempt breaching the Outer Walls. Securing the invasion and eliminating the Avatar, who had gone into hiding.

Everything changed a year later.

Prince Lu Ten had been killed during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. Prince Ozai urged the Fire Lord to make him his heir, and in an act of vengeance for going as low as to seek the throne so soon, Fire Lord Azulon ordered the death of her firstborn child.

That night, Ursa conspired with her husband and struck a deal she knew even he could not refuse. It was a deal that would make her husband the new Fire Lord, but also a deal that would spare Zuko’s life.

Everything she had done. She had done to protect him. That is what she told herself, and Zuko too. This way, Zuko would remain alive. Both her children would be safe.

With drooping eyelids, a tear ran down her cheek. Her inability to seize her two young children and break out of the Royal Palace with them overwhelmed her. To hold their small hands and guide them through wild and thick forests until they reached her hometown.

But it was not to be.

Underneath the full moon, Ursa stepped into the shadows, and no one ever heard of her again.

* * *

  
**Avatar Zuko**  
Book 1: Air  
  


* * *

Zuko woke with a start, sweat dripping off his face. The increasing flames on the candles danced dangerously as he clasped onto the satin bed sheets before resting a hand on the wrinkled skin under his left eye.

 _Right, it was only a dream_. Shaking his head and getting on his feet, Zuko opened his bedroom door and ambled his way up to the main deck of his ship. Ignoring a tea-sipping uncle who was busy staring at the silent ocean waters, Zuko clasped his hands behind his back and glared at the rising sun.

"Ah, my nephew. You are up early. Come sit, I have prepared delicious tea," offered Iroh.

Zuko swiftly spun around, a scowl on his face. “I have no time for tea uncle! There is too much at stake today for me to worry about such foolish things.”

Iroh blinked down at his tea a few times, almost as if he did not understand how anyone could ever skip on such wonderful tea. “Ah, yes. Going on foot and leaving your crew behind takes great commitment. Even for you.”

"The ship's useless. If we are to capture the Avatar, we must look for him on fresh soil." Zuko clenched his jaw.

The Avatar, source of all of his suffering, frustration and twisted hope. If he could get his hands on him… father would definitely show forgiveness. Zuko would no longer be known as the weakling of a son who had spoken out of turn in a war meeting. As the prince who refused to fight in an Agni Kai. Now banished and sent on a quest to find the Avatar.

Zuko’s glare intensified.

Anyone he encountered would tell him it was a futile chase. That it would only add more shame to his already humiliating status as the banished prince. Their opinions, however, were worthless to him. After all, he would find the Avatar and restore his honor.

It was only a matter of time.

Behind his back, his uncle gave him a long look. "I recommend that we check the Fire Nation colonies then. You will never know what surprises you might find there."

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned to him. "That's ridiculous uncle. What good would it do for the Avatar to be in one of the colonies?"

Testing the young prince’s patience, Iroh took a silent sip before he responded, “Avatar Lokai might be looking for a firebending teacher. When I had the honor of observing the Avatar myself, Lokai only mastered the elements of water and earth. It tells us that the Earth Kingdom was unable to teach him in the correct order of the cycle.”

Something tight and angry crossed Zuko's face. "I do not care whether he can or cannot bend other elements. Besides, that was sixteen years ago! The Avatar is thirty-two years old now. He has to be a master and I will not falter in my ambition to capture and bring him to my father.”

Iroh took another sip, face serious, and their eyes locked on like magnets. “Are you very certain of this, my nephew? Once we have decided to leave, it will be impossible to reassemble your crew.”

“We've been searching for three years now. Trust me, the Avatar is still in Ba Sing Se. Hidden safely behind those ridiculous thick walls." Zuko's golden eyes sparkled with determination.

Iroh sighed, surrendering. "You must do whatever you think is right, of course."

“Pack your things, uncle. I suppose it'll be just us for a while now.” Zuko turned around, and after hustling up his mask and swords, he swiftly rejoined his uncle and other crew members.

Everyone bade them farewells and headed their separate ways.

As they reached the nearest village, Zuko and Iroh started inquiring about the whereabouts of the Avatar. But not before putting on some decent Earth Kingdom disguises which included Zuko using his knife to cut off his phoenix tail and replace it with a conical hat. It took him a great deal of effort, but both he and his uncle concluded that the villagers would not dare spill the beans to the likes of them without blending in.

**[⁂]**

"Uncle, got any valuable information?" Zuko asked after half a day, taking in the sight of villagers passing by. He added gloomily, "I thought getting information would be easier dressed up as peasants but it's as if the Avatar never set foot outside of Ba Sing Se."

"Not yet," said Iroh seriously, before unrolling something he had snatched along the way and shoved it in his face. "But I have heard there is a tea shop right around the corner with a special brand! We should visit them, so we can clear our minds and be on our way with high spirit."

Zuko scowled at him, jerking away from the flyer as he turned to walk away only to force himself down the bushes. "Uncle, get down!"

Fire Nation soldiers, and not just one of them.

 _Zhao_ , Zuko heard himself mutter under his breath. He tried to contain all his willpower not to move and confront him regarding their heated discussion last time they encountered one another. Something about his honor, and his weakness. Not surprisingly the subjects his sister and father loved to lecture him with as well. It pissed him off to no end that the guy had more power than him.

"What is he up to?" Zuko grumbled, eyes trailing his rival like prey.

"Zhao and his men usually mean bad business, Prince Zuko. It is best if you stay out of sight."

Zuko watched hawk-eyed as the soldiers disappeared from sight, but when an eerie silence swept over the forest, he straightened up and glanced over his shoulder. “I’m not in the mood for Zhao’s endless nitpicking anyway. Where was it you wanted to go?"

Iroh’s smiled widened.

**[⁂]**

Zuko glanced around with a tense eye, trying to distinguish the casual customers from Zhao's henchmen in disguise. But when he found nothing, he scanned his menu card instead, tapping against the rough texture of the wooden table before passing it to his uncle.

Why had he even agreed to go here? There was no time for tea while rivals lurked right around the corner.

But then again, what were the chances for a Firebender like Zhao to visit a tea shop right after skimming the forests and then just… make oneself feel at home? Zuko almost wanted to smash his head against the table. It truly was a stupid idea coming here.

Iroh smiled at the waitress. "Hello, you look lovely today. May I order a Jing Mountain Tea for two, please? I hear they are very tasty."

"Oh my, such a gentleman. Of course," giggled the waitress.

Iroh stroked his beard as he poured over his menu card. "But I must say I have never heard of the Gui Ping West Mountain tea…"

"Well, I can tell you they are very tasty too," she joyfully insisted.

"But what of the Rain Flower tea, or wait—" His eyes popped in surprise, leaning a little closer. "Perhaps the Dragon Mountain?"

Zuko growled and threw his hands up in the air. "Uncle, can't you be more decisive for once?! We can’t stay here the whole day."

Iroh frowned. "We need a cup of tea filled with warmth and energy, so we can prepare ourselves for whatever lies ahead."

“Fine, whatever! Just be sure to make it quick,” snapped Zuko, trying to calm the stress pressing down on his mind.

Distantly, the young prince picked up on three chatting kids that huddled up behind him wearing peculiar blue outfits. Deciding their conversation ought to be more entertaining than that of his uncle, Zuko listened closely as they—just as he predicted—spoke of Water Tribe stuff. _Northern_ Water Tribe stuff to be more specific.

“Katara, you sure they want to help us get in touch with Avatar Lokai? We haven’t had any contact with our sister tribe for many years,” one of the boys stated.

Zuko’s eyes went wide, daring a glance over his shoulder. He saw how the determined-looking girl named Katara covered her mouth with an open hand to the side, whispering, “I know we don’t have contact with North Pole, Sokka, and Spirits above knows how they will react to us. But it’s worth a shot. I think it’s time for the Avatar to come out and fight.”

“I still think this is a bad idea… But fine, I’ll make sure to ask them nicely. But _only_ if I get to eat seal jerky tonight,” decided the boy named Sokka.

"It's a deal."

Without giving it much thought, Zuko vehemently rose from his seat and approached the table of three kids. His calculating eye scanning over each of the three individuals in anticipating silence. He could see them now. Two Water Tribe peasants and a… he wasn’t quite sure who the third and youngest boy was. He looked familiar somehow. Which was strange because he was fairly sure he had never met a boy with arrow tattoos wearing outdated monk robes.

Who did this boy think he was anyway? A wannabee Airbender?

Zuko cringed.

At the same time, his actions caused the group to turn and look up at him in surprise and, dare he say, with mild caution? Zuko crossed his arms and started questioning. "You're looking for the Avatar?"

"What? Who are you?” Katara hesitated, clearly taken aback by his angry scar.

The realization of this struck a chord within him, and irritation gnawed at his core. "Are you even listening? Let me repeat myself, are you looking for the Avatar? And don't you dare lie to me, I heard you say you were.”

"Why do you care?" asked Katara, not knowing what else to say. There was certain alertness in her voice that implied they knew more than they let on, but judging by her glare, Zuko knew he was almost crossing boundaries. Which was not smart if he wanted to understand their relation to the Earth Kingdom Avatar.

 _Act like they are not the enemy_ , he forced himself to remember.

Zuko let out a tense breath, collecting his thoughts, before responding, "forgive my… reckless behavior just now. I simply want to know more about the Avatar and his… great destiny of cleansing the world from the Fire Nations' evil schemes. I heard stories of him being in Ba Sing Se, but whenever I ask villagers no one seems to know what he is doing right now. Or whatever might have happened to him."

It seemed to work a little, for Katara’s eyes began to lose its intensity. Her baby-blue eyes lowered down in regret instead. “I’m afraid we know just as much as you do.”

Sokka set his palms down flat on the table and leaned forward. "Why do you even want to know where the Avatar is? You wanna help him out or something?"

Zuko didn't answer him though, his thoughts now fiercer than ever. "Then he must be in Ba Sing Se."

The bald boy with the blue arrows finally began to voice his thoughts. "You really think he is? I mean, they couldn't have locked him up in there forever. The Avatar needs to be free. To learn all of the elements and restore balance to the world."

Sokka crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah! Not lock him up like they did the Southern Water Tribe Avatar. I wouldn't want to spend five decades in a cell. It’s the same they’re doing now, just a different nation."

"Well, at least Avatar Lokai's not stuck in a cell," exclaimed the bald boy hopefully.

"We don't know that Aang." Sokka shook his head in denial.

"I doubt the people of the Earth Kingdom are as ruthless as the Fire Nation," replied Katara dryly.

"You don't know that either. Although I do agree with you on that one," decided Sokka. The poor boy took a sip from his teacup and spewed it out immediately. “Oh man, this _really_ tastes like dirt!”

“That's what you get when you choose a _surprise yourself_ blend.” Katara crossed her arms and smirked teasingly.

“But I thought it would be more fun that way,” pouted Sokka. He fixed his cup a narrow-eyed glare. “I hate you, dirt tea.”

Having lost track of where exactly the conversation was going. Zuko was surprised to hear the bald boy named Aang try and get his attention. "So… you're hoping the Avatar will come out too, huh?"

There was a bitter smirk on his face. "It's what I have always dreamed of."

"Yeah, me too," Aang admitted. "I hope we can meet him in person one day because I really need to speak to him. My friends told me some mind-blowing stories about the war and Avatar Lokai after they freed me.”

There was a flicker of confusion in Zuko's eyes. "What do you mean? Freed from what?"

Aang winced, eyes huge before smiling sweetly. "Uh, so… I’ve been living in one of these many secret tunnels and as you may know, it's so big down there! I guess I lost myself in there until Katara and Sokka freed me!”

"You're lying," Zuko shot back, narrowing his bright-golden eyes.

"He's speaking the truth. What is there to lie about?" retorted Katara, her baby-blue eyes narrowing right back at him. Zuko took notice of how she nervously clutched onto her porcelain cup.

No, there was something off about this whole situation.

If only he could lay a finger on it.

"Lee!"

Zuko groaned instantly. He hated that name. Worst of all he hated the looks these kids were giving him. The young prince turned around and stalked off to his uncle. No more caring about the peasants.

"Yes, _Mushi_?" 

"I have decided on the Thousand Islands Jade Leaf. Simply because of its name. Though the energy is in there. One sip will get you up and running for many hours." Iroh smiled brightly and Zuko sucked in a breath; trying to calm himself.

"Yeah, that's great."

Iroh nodded. "Did you make some new friends?"

"They are not my friends!" spat Zuko, sitting down with a loud thump. Looking embarrassed and angry at the same time. "I simply overheard them bring up the Avatar, so I went to check on them, but… they don't know much either."

"That is unfortunate."

"I just don't get it, uncle. It's like Avatar Lokai is wiped from existence. From what I read in many reports, he was frequently sighted outside the walls of Ba Sing Se and his stories circulated the nations. But he's been out of sight for as long as I live!” Zuko's tongue found itself locked behind his teeth, eyes becoming shamed slits as he peered down at his freshly served tea, the prince took in the sight of his reflection. "There's just nothing to go by other than visit Ba Sing Se. Even when I know you keep telling me I shouldn't go there."

"Shush Lee, you are acting a bit too emotional right now. Calm yourself," urged Uncle Iroh as noted the stares people were giving him.

The entrance door slammed open and a man stormed in, panting heavily as if he had just run a marathon. "Fire Nation troops are heading toward us! They just burned several parts of the village. Run now while you still can!"

Zuko's blood ran cold.

He took a deep breath, careful to disguise it as normal, and fixed his uncle a knowing look before moving away and jump over a counter in the far corner of the tea shop. As all ingredients and porcelain cups crashed down on the ground and shatter into tiny pieces, they silently hid behind it while hysteria unleashed itself among the customers.

Loud clomping reverberated through the tea shop, mixing with the sharp cries of customers who tried to escape. Then, a deafening silence.

"Well, well," a familiar voice started. "Look at who we have here."

Zuko gulped.

Zhao was here!

"The foolish Southern Water Tribe siblings and the lone Airbender. You are coming with me boy." Zuko couldn't see it, but he could picture a sinister smirk creeping up Zhao's face.

Honestly though? He was somewhat surprised it was not him they were after.

Which meant Uncle Iroh and him still had a chance of escaping peacefully without triggering the admiral’s attention. He couldn't afford to have Zhao see him as he would likely force another Agni Kai or coax Avatar-related information out of him. He knew Zhao obsessed over snatching the Avatar right under his nose if only to make him suffer.

However, it _did_ surprise him that those kids were being targeted. He couldn't help but feel something cold settle in his stomach. If they knew more about the Avatar that they had not told him yet…

"After them!" He heard a firm order.

What followed was water splashing over his hat, a loud battle-cry, and a gush of wind.

Zuko blinked and turned to stare at his uncle in shock. They didn't dare look up until after a moment of roaring noises, all soldiers had run out of the tea shop and after those kids.

Once the screams reduced to mere whispers, Zuko scrambled to his feet as fast as his body would allow him. He stumbled out of the tea shop, staggering through the woods and hide in the bushes. A field of sizzling fire occupied his vision.

The entire village was burned to the ground. And what for? All because of Zhao hunting down a boy. A strange-looking boy fascinated by the Airbenders.

Or could he be…

No, it couldn't. It shouldn't be possible. The Airbenders are extinct thanks to his great-grandfather Sozin. There are no survivors, and it has been like that for a hundred years.

Then why was it that Zhao took a liking to him?

He had to know why.

"Prince Zuko! It is not wise to mess in other people's conflicts. This isn't your fight, and right now Admiral Zhao does not know we are here. We must leave immediately," demanded Uncle Iroh, panting as he approached him cautiously.

"But I must know what's going on. What he's after!" barked Zuko as he saw glimpses of men dashing through the forest, screaming and yelling orders.

"I know you do. But remember, there is always next time if you leave now!"

Zuko cursed under his breath but nodded scarcely. He swiftly turned around and followed his uncle into the forest. Far from the burning village that probably left a scar on its residents for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome and thank you for being here! I originally published this story on FFN (Nov 12, 2017), and it covered the first 6 chapters. Decided to pick up on it again and revise it due to the resurgence on Netflix!
> 
> Btw, for those interested. You can find me on Tumblr by clicking [here](https://airoh.tumblr.com/). Send me questions or other things at any time! :)


	2. The Last Airbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wannabee Airbender needs help, and an angry prince needs answers.

Roughly a week since their unpleasant experience at the tea shop, Zuko had been living like an iguana seal unable to find its prey.

His stomach has been growling for days on end, protesting against berries and insects. His uncle even started humiliating himself in traitorous fashion by begging at people's feet. It was something he furiously disagreed with.

They are Princes of the Fire Nation for Agni's sake! Not some lowlife trash.

Zuko stood up from the camp one day, donned himself in a black suit, and placed the Blue Spirit mask over his face. He carefully slid two swords out of his bag and set them on his back before heading out into the night.

He dashed through small villages with ease. Successfully stealing food that he could gather and toss them in a bag. Some night wanderers were shocked to see the Blue Spirit and begged him to take their money in exchange for their life. Not that Zuko had any intention to kill in the first place, but he gracefully accepted anyway.

"It is remarkable how much food you managed to gather in just a matter of days, my nephew. How did you do it?" marveled Iroh as he sat munching on roasted chicken.

Zuko shrugged, staring at the wooden fire. "Does it matter? Be glad I managed to fix something. We would have starved without it by now."

“I suppose you are right,” responded Iroh with a frown. Stroking his beard slowly he continued, "which reminds me… how are your advanced firebending katas going along? I assume you have been working hard in my absence."

Zuko glared down at his food and stabbed at it roughly. "I am still working on it… but I must admit I had my mind fixed on other things these past few days."

"The Avatar?" Iroh asked silently.

"Amongst other things…"

"Zhao."

Zuko's jaw tightened, frustration rolling down his spine again. "I fear he knows things we don't, uncle. Things about the Avatar! If anyone in the Fire Nation has valuable information on the Avatar besides my father, it would be him."

Iroh placed his supper aside on the grass, sat straighter, and narrowed his eyes. "Then, ask yourself this, Prince Zuko: what are you going to do about it? Confront him again? You know what it led to last time. Admiral Zhao will not be happy to see you again."

Zuko growled. "Good, because I feel the same way!"

He doubted Zhao would notbe happy to see him. In fact, the admiral was probably eager to make his life a living nightmare. The Angi Kai was a perfect example of that. Though fortunately, the spirits decided to grace Zuko with a victory. It must have struck a chord within Zhao.

"Prince Zuko… understand that your search for the Avatar might end in a dead trail. He may not even be alive anymore," his uncle trail off, and Zuko cocked his head to face him, gold-eyes widening before setting in a glare.

"How could you say that? The Avatar is alive, I know it!" Zuko snapped dangerously. There were no signs of the Avatars passing, no announcements and neither did the Fire Nation ever report the birth of one. He refused to believe that the Earth Kingdom Avatar was dead.

Just what possessed his uncle to say such a horrible thing?

When no reply came, Zuko told his uncle he was going for a walk, but not before heading back to the tent first so that he could secretly change into the black suit. Placing the mask on his face gave him the anonymity and ability to be free without anyone judging him for who he was: the banished Fire Prince.  
  
After all, the Blue Spirit was no Firebender.

Zuko drew his swords and began to train. The slashing sounds were emanating through the air as he swung them, almost as though the swords were singing.

"—Fire Nation captured the Airbender! They say they do exist!"

He froze. Head inclining to the side in a swift motion.

"Airbenders are just as rare as the Avatar these days. I think you misheard those soldiers, sweetheart."

Zuko stalked off to a nearby tree and observed them. A middle-aged man sighed, kneeling to ruffle a young girls' hair. Pouting, the child pointed out, "no! I swear, daddy! I even know where they've taken him. Some prison nearby."

"Pohuai Stronghold?"

"Yes, that one!"

There was a long, pondering silence before the man shook his head. "Hush dear, it’s time for bed."

"But we should free the Airbender—!" Zuko’s eyes trailed the pair as they moved away, thoughts racing in full swing. If the wannabee Airbender from days ago had gotten himself captured… then it would mean Zhao must have successfully caught his target. A sense of dissatisfaction hit him at the realization, and he could not help but wonder what to do with this information.

Right, what could he possibly hope to accomplish by infiltrating Pohuai Stronghold and take the boy for himself? For once, it would thwart Zhao's grand scheme, and he could order the boy to speak up and tell him everything he knew.

 _That didn't sound all too bad_ , Zuko decided silently.

He knew of the place. Pohuai Stronghold was said to be impenetrable. The Yu Yan Archers guarded the place with eagle eyes and even swifter hands, ready to unleash a string of deadly arrows that would not miss its target. Zuko knew this, but luckily, he learned how to be invincible and become one with the shadows. Avoiding his manipulative and crazy sister did have its perks.

**[⁂]**

Iroh gave a heavy sigh, leaning his back against the tree trunk for a moment. He wasn't a worrier by nature, tended to take life as it came. Enjoying it when everything went well and shrugging his shoulder when it didn't.

Though Iroh would later concede that he arguably should not have shrugged when he witnessed the death of someone valuable not only to him but to the world. Thinking back, it was still a miracle he had safely escaped the aftermath of the battle later marked the day they last saw Avatar Lokai.  
  
They had said Avatar Lokai went into hiding.

He knew better.

Though nothing could emotionally compare to the death of his precious son, the day Avatar Lokai was murdered had left its scars on Iroh, and he often refused to talk about it, again, rather shrugging it off as another failed attempt at catching the Avatar as well as invading the well-guarded Earth Kingdom Capital.

Prince Zuko had gone for a while now.  
  
Iroh sighed, poking his branch into the fire. Reckless as he was, his nephew did have a sense of time. Considering it being late into the night, he wondered whether something might have happened to him. Perhaps he should take a look?

It was then he heard the sound of leaves crunching and twigs cracking beneath someone's foot. The sudden noise split across the deafening silence of the woods.

Iroh's eyes sparkled with curiosity, but when he looked up it wasn't his nephew he saw.

"Whoops—" A girl blurted, freezing in place until an older boy bumped into her and both fell.

"Katara—!?"

There was a slight smile on his face. "Are you two not a little young to be wandering the forest in the middle of the night?"

Katara groaned and scrambled back on her feet. She reached out to help her brother before turning to meet him. "Um… we were looking for a friend. He was taken from us."

"Taken by whom?"

"Taken by the Fire Nation.” Katara pursed her lips in distress, and it was then Iroh realized he had seen them before.

"Come, sit. It is nice to have some company." He reached out his hand and gestured for them to join.

The older boy turned to Katara and leaned over to whisper, _hard_ , in her ear. "I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Shhh, quiet Sokka! He may be able to help us!" She snapped back.

Such an amusing sight caused Iroh to laugh hard. "Tell me more about what happened. Perhaps what you say is true and I might be able to help you and your friend."

**[⁂]**

"You came here to save me?"

Zuko's first thought at seeing the wannabee Airbender was that he didn't look too worn out. Sure, some bruises on his face looked nasty, and it appeared they tried torture techniques to coax out _certain_ information. But nothing permanent.

"My name is Aang, what's yours?" The child reached out his hand, a bright smile on his bruised face.

Zuko turned around, aware now was not the time for foolish talk. He dashed out of the cell and gestured for Aang to follow him.

"Or we could skip introductions, sounds good too." Aang shrugged, bringing back his hand to the side before trailing after the Blue Spirit.

Zuko clenched his swords tightly, checking every chamber with a careful glance. But what he did not count on was Aang sending slices of wind at several soldiers. Thrown against the ceiling before dropping down unconscious as the sound of alarms shrieked through the entire fortress.

The boy is a real Airbender!

Shaking his head, Zuko stopped dead in his tracks when he came across Zhao’s private chamber. Better yet, he was not inside, and he concluded he must have left his post when they sounded the alarm.

Zuko took a sharp turn to his left and ran inside, forcefully opening drawers. His eyes scanned over every little detail for possible clues: useless leadership books, public posters praising the Fire Nation, a creepy painting of his father, and more of the usual.

"What are you waiting for?! Come with me!" Aang yelled from outside, running back to check on him.

Behind the mask, Zuko paled. His eyes fixed on a fragment of paper that laid on Zhao's desk. It was a warrant poster and an important one at that.

> _"A tidy sum of gold pieces is promised for the capture of the Dragon of the West. A suspected traitor to the Fire Nation. Withholding pivotal information concerning the Avatar from the Fire Lord himself."_

Uncle?

"Please—!" Aang's pleading voice cut through his rapid trail of thoughts and Zuko snatched the warrant poster from the desk in a reflex and stuffed it in his pocket.

The way outside went with relative ease, to say the least, and he had to give it to the Airbender… the boy was smart. Taking advantage of reed-ladders and have them bounce from one wall to the other before landing on the ground with a harsh _bam_.

Zuko used his swords to block a spear that came too fast for him to dodge by sidestepping the soldier and use the back of his hilt to knock him unconscious. Then, a sea of flames flared up, and through the slits of his mask, the young prince glared at a steadily approaching Zhao.

“So… I assume you are the masked thief I hear so much about. How shameful, really, and now you hope to capture the Airbender to accomplish… what now? Mind enlighten me, Blue Spirit?”

Zuko felt like putting Zhao back in his place, but he knew the Firebender was distracting him so more forces could gather. He wanted none of it and took a combative stance before effectively dodging all of Zhao’s burst of red flames. Much to the latter's frustration.

Zhao clenched his dirty little fists and stomped on the ground like a spoiled child not getting his way. "Stop moving so much and fight me like a man!"

A gust of wind rattled behind Zuko, and, adding to the sound of a soldier's cry, he turned around just in time to see Aang grab him tightly by the suit, propelling them both a few feet in the air. The lack of solid ground beneath Zuko’s feet made him feel restless, and he clumsily moved his body so that the blasts of fire would miss them.

Gazing up ahead he could see the final wall appear in sight.

"The doors are closing!" warned Aang as they touched down and continued their long sprint.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side—but when was it anyway?

The entrance gates shut before they could reach it. Mocking his failure in the form of a greedy admiral waiting to capture its intruder and deliver him to Boiling Rock as a present for the Fire Lord.

"Hold your fire!"

Without pausing to think, Zuko sprung forward and thrust his swords beneath Aang's chin.

For a moment, no one dared to move.

The deafening silence stretched until Zhao ended it by halting in front of the line of Firebenders. Something in his posture made Zuko realize the admiral wasn’t too bothered, insisting remorselessly, "if you want to kill him do it. He is just an Airbender. A worthless being that should not even exist in the first place."

Zuko could feel Aang's body tremble against his, but he paid it no mind. Instead, the young prince turned his head sharply, fingers digging into the hilts of his blades as he tried looking for another exit.

"Don't bother, escape is futile. This entire place is on lockdown."

"Ha! But what if we're inside already?" A new voice erupted from on top of the wall. A male in blue waved his arms while the loud sound of gates re-opening echoed throughout the entire stronghold.

"Sokka?!" Aang blurted and Zuko loosened his grip, watching the Water Tribe peasant hurry down the stairs and rush to their side.

"Aang, you okay?" Sokka asked, frowning as Zuko fully backed away from him and turned his head back to Zhao, who was fuming.

Instinct told Zuko what was going to happen next, and he prepared himself for an incoming blast of uncontrollable fire, but the attack never came. A slice of water cut through the burning fire, dousing it. He glanced to his side and watched the other Water Tribe peasant cross over to them.

"Katara!"

"Aang, you're okay!" Katara beamed with happiness, hugging the Airbender tightly before letting go.

"This is nice and all but we gotta go, now!" Sokka went on and Zuko couldn't agree more.

Aang jumped in and roared, "Stay close to me! I’ll create an air shield to protect us against the archers.”

The swooshing sound of the strong wind blew away the shooting arrows as well as the soldiers, and the four of them dashed into the far depths of the forest. When the Airbender dropped his shield, Zuko quickly pondered what to do. The reason he saved the boy was to gather information. But now his friends would likely get in the way.

Maybe they would be willing if he asked _nicely_.

"Wait, there is a friendly old man in the forest. He might become a target if the Fire Nation searches the forest!” Katara shouted, glancing desperately at Aang.

Old man? That could be his uncle. Which only meant more bad news for he had suspected Uncle Iroh long to be asleep by now. _Well, that's just great_ , Zuko thought grimly. Now he must explain himself _and_ listen to his unnecessary lecturing.

While Aang reached into his pocket and blew hard on a white whistle, Katara turned to Zuko, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for risking your life to save Aang, we owe you one.”

Behind the mask, Zuko glared and pulled away from her. "Go home, I can handle this—I need to speak to the Airbender when we meet again, though,” he added quickly.  
  
“Will we meet again?” Aang thought out loud, blinking. “I mean, you saved me, so I think that’s fair.”

“We can't leave you, and we have to thank Mushi too for leading us the way.” Katara stared at him cautiously. Surprised he even spoke.

Without a doubt his uncle.

“Okay fine. But the Airbender and I _will_ have this talk later,” snapped Zuko. In one sweep both blades were back on his back, and he pulled off the mask from his face: revealing two fierce-golden eyes and a scar.

Aang, Sokka and Katara gasped.

"You’re that angry jerk from the tea shop!" Sokka concluded accusingly as he watched Zuko let out a long breath and throw the mask away.

Part of Zuko wanted to keep it so he could stay in anonymity, but that more emotional part of him didn't want Uncle Iroh to find out he was the Blue Spirit, who had been rummaging through villages, stealing food and money in the past few days.

"Keep your mouth shut about me being the Blue Spirit, all right? No one is supposed to find out about this,” warned Zuko. Aang and Sokka exchanged a glance but nodded carefully.

"You’re Mushi's nephew, right? He is worried sick about you," said Katara softly.

"I know that."

"Then why did you save Aang?"

Zuko paused, thinking his words over carefully. "As I said. I merely wish to have a word with him."

"You rescued Aang only so you could share a cup of tea and talk about boring stuff?" Sokka frowned.

"Yes. Now _move_! Or the Fire Nation soldiers will gain onto us," Zuko shot back, silencing the others.

The way back to the campsite was no long walk, roughly ten minutes before the familiar tents arose. At the bonfire sat his uncle still waiting for him, his expression one of worry. Katara waltzed across the ground, face brightening like a heavenly angel. "Mushi! Thank you so much for helping us, we've found our friend!"

His uncle looked up and plastered a smile on his face. One which contorted into surprise once his eyes met with Zuko. "Nephew?"

"Uncle," Zuko confirmed, taking a step forward. "We need to leave, _now_. Zhao is skimming the forest for these people and I fear we are not on his welcoming list either."

"I see you helped them save their friend." Iroh cocked his head to look at the bruised monk, only to receive a glare back from Zuko. His uncle knew full well he was not the type to save people unless there was a catch.

"Yeah, I did, but we gotta go!" 

"Don't worry, we can escape safely. Grab your things!" Aang's eyes shot upwards to the midnight sky and he appeared to be waiting for something.

Zuko's forehead furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Appa! Am I glad to see you!" Aang bubbled with enthusiasm. A big mass of flying fur circled in the sky and Zuko needed a moment to recollect himself, wondering whether he was hallucinating.

Iroh stood and went to Zuko's side, stroking his beard in fascination. "A flying bison. Remarkable."

Once it landed, Aang launched himself onto the head of the strange animal. Running his fingers through the bison's shaggy fur and was rewarded with a rumbling growl.

"Hop on, we'll lead you out of the forest safely." Aang gestured around the saddle.

Zuko and Iroh exchanged a wary glance before nodding. They followed the rest of the group up Appa's tail and took a seat next to Sokka. There was yet _another_ strange animal on the young warrior’s lap—though much smaller than the flying bison—as it crunched a lychee nut with delight.

"What is _that_?" Zuko shouted.

"Oh, this? This is Momo. Air Nomad stuff and all. You're better off asking Aang." Sokka picked up the creature and handed him out to Zuko, who winced and withdrew a little. "Say hello, Momo!"

Zuko grimaced.

Momo chittered and fought himself out of Sokka's grip. Flying around and settling himself on Iroh's head. His uncle stared at the creatures' tail looming over his face as it whipped from one side to another. "This is just remarkable."

"I think he likes you," Katara stated wryly.

Aang beamed and cast a glance over his shoulder. "Momo is a winged lemur. We found him all alone in the Southern Air Temple."

Iroh smiled softly. "The flying lemur is said to have scattered throughout all four continents after what happened at the temples."

"There are still a few out there?" Aang asked.

Iroh remained thoughtful for a moment. "Well… this is the first one I have ever seen, but I believe there might be more.”

"I'm sure we'll be able to find one someday. There must be a place the Fire Nation hasn't looked yet," reassured Katara.

"You’re probably right. Time to fly buddy. Yip-yip!" With a satisfied nod, Aang moved back in position and shook the reigns. Appa made a low rumble, flapped his large beavertail, and launched into the air.

Zuko thought he was going to throw up, unable to cope with this new way of traveling. But he managed to keep it all in and decided not to seek a glimpse of the forest down below.

"You know, we never properly introduced ourselves," began Aang as he propelled into the air and used his bending to join the others in the saddle. His gray eyes flickered over to Zuko and he bowed his head respectfully. "And I never thanked you for saving my life. I am in your debt."

"I saved you only so I could gather information," countered Zuko. They all blinked awkwardly at the tone of the young prince’s voice and frustration gnawed at his core. After all, he wasn't here to have some fun. Riding a flying beast and traveling with foreign kids was stupid. No less traitorous! No, what he needed was the Avatar, and by the looks of it quick before Zhao got ahead of him.

The Airbender blinked out of his stupor and sent him one of his friendly smiles. "Well, I agreed we would talk, didn't I? But first… Hi, my name is Aang!"

Katara still in her stupor, followed Aang's example and smiled. "Um… I'm Katara, nice to meet you."

Sokka shrugged nonchalantly and raised his chin proudly. "You've probably heard of me before. I'm Sokka. Strongest warrior of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Zuko and Iroh deadpanned.

Katara groaned and crossed her arms. "That's because you're the only male, Sokka.”

"It is such an honor meeting you here. I have already introduced myself to these two," his uncle gestured around Sokka and Katara. "But my name is Mushi."

Aang nodded. "Nice to meet you, sir!"

“I'm… Lee,” answered Zuko regretfully after feeling pressure to respond. His eyes darted back to the stupid lemur still glued to Uncle Iroh's head. Chittering and scratching itself. He crossed his arms dejectedly. "Uncle when are you going to take that lemur off your head? It's disgusting."

Aang gasped, probably feeling betrayed and heartbroken. "Momo is not disgusting… look at him, he is friendly!"

Big eyes stared at him.

Zuko glared.

"I agree with the Airbender, my nephew. I appreciate some company now and then. Especially on my head!" Iroh laughed hard as the lemur chittered along.

"I wish we had an uncle like you, Mushi. I’m kind of jealous." Katara nudged her brother and giggled, before making her way to the Airbender and his bruised face. She had called up water out her skin, and with a globe of it between her palms, cleaned the wounds.

A minute passed before Zuko decided to speak again. "Aang… right? I need to speak to you."

Aang looked up, face calming down when Katara's hands moved slowly across his right and bruised cheek. "Hmm? Oh, yes, what is it that you want to know?"

Zuko's gaze darkened. "I feel like there is something you aren't telling me about the Avatar. I want you to tell me everything you know about him. And how is it you… exist? All Airbenders are gone. So then how are you even here? And these animals too!"

"My nephew is a bit obsessed with the Avatar—" Iroh started to laugh awkwardly but covered it with a cough when Zuko shot him a narrow-eyed glare.

Sokka shrugged. “Yeah actually, we already knew from that time in the tea shop.”

Katara moved away from Aang and turned to look at Zuko sympathetically. "You hate the Fire Nation too, right? I can see it… your scar. They hurt you."

All Zuko could do was wince and look away, not wanting to be reminded of his failure as prince for it only brought back horrible memories. His uncle caught up on it too and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. In a way telling him everything was going to be all right.

"I knew the Avatar," Aang began suddenly, shaking Zuko out of reverie. The Airbender leaned back in the saddle, staring up at the clouds reminiscing. "We were best friends."

“You were best friends with Avatar Lokai? Clearly that cannot be possible. He is thirty-two-years-old and you, what, _ten_?” Zuko asked skeptically, sensing lies. Bells were sounding the alarm in every corner of his mind.

“Technically I’m… uh, never mind that for now! I wasn’t talking about Avatar Lokai though. I meant the Avatar before him,” Aang corrected.

"Avatar Kaya?!"

The was a shake of the head. "No, no! I meant the Air Nomad Avatar."

"Avatar Yenzin." Zuko's mouth set in a hard line.

"Yes, him!" Aang pointed out.

"But that is impossible," Iroh interjected for him. "Avatar Yenzin lived a hundred years ago."

Aang sat, squaring an ankle over one knee, replying casually. "Believe it or not, I'm hundred-and-twelve-year-old." 

Zuko scoffed. "Are you playing tricks on me? You do not look old. You must be the youngest here!"

That had Sokka laughing. He crossed his arms and gave a firm nod. "Trust me when I say I wouldn't have believed that bluff either if I hadn't been there to see it for myself. But what Aang says is true. I thought he was a Fire Nation spy myself."

His fierce-golden eyes burned brightly.

"So, in other words, you claim to be a hundred-and-twelve-year-old man. Even though you are nothing but a child. And now you claim to have been best friends with Avatar _Yenzin_? That'll give me more questions than answers," spat Zuko angrily.

"Sokka and I were fishing back home until at one point we started bickering," Katara suddenly cut in, scratching her neck a little. "I got a little ahead of myself and couldn't control my waterbending. So… I made this glowing iceberg pop to the surface and accidentally split it. Aang was stuck there for a hundred years.”

Iroh stroked his beard, thoughtful. "How did you get in there?"

Sadness clouded Aang's features. "Yeah well… I met Avatar Yenzin under the guardianship of Monk Gyatso. You see, we were both his students and despite him being two years older than me, we became best friends."

"And Monk Gyatso was an Airbender?" Zuko asked.

"Yep, together the three of us were unstoppable." Aang faked a smile before it twitched, and he squeezed his eyes shut, continuing, "but… all that changed when the monks told Monk Gyatso they had to take Yenzin away from us. We overheard them and Yenzin was terrified. When he told me he didn’t want to be separated, I suggested that we leave the temple and take our bison to go look for the Southern Water Tribe ourselves."

“You never reached the Southern Water Tribe village, didn’t you?" Iroh’s hoarse voice seemed to have broken the Airbender, tears now shimmering in his big gray eyes.

"No, we didn't. There was this _massive_ storm and I fell right into the ocean with Appa. Something happened, I don't know what—but I remember Yenzin reaching out to me with… scary glowing eyes,” Aang trailed off, brushing a threatening tear from his cheek. “The next thing I remember is looking at Katara after she freed me from the iceberg. Yenzin… he must’ve saved me somehow.”  
  
"What happened to the Avatar?" Zuko thought he heard himself say this, but it came out more like a whisper.

"I don't know what happened to Yenzin. But I think… I think he died that day,” mumbled Aang.

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So that is what happened. I heard rumors of how Avatar Yenzin vanished _before_ the Fire Nation burned down the temples. He must have lost his life that day at sea."

Aang choked back his tears. "I feel responsible for Yenzin’s death and that of all my people. If only I never suggested that ridiculous idea I could've—!"

"Aang, don’t blame yourself. If you stayed you wouldn’t have survived the genocide. And now that you are here… the last Airbender alive. There is still hope," comforted Katara as she held Aang’s hand with a firm squeeze. A slight smile crossed Aang’s features.

"I see now. You wish to find Avatar Lokai so you can teach him airbending," Iroh concluded, staring at the Airbender with wisdom far beyond his age. Sparking curiosity within Zuko.

> _"A suspected traitor to the Fire Nation. Withholding pivotal information concerning the Avatar from the Fire Lord himself."_

He pursed his lips together.

"Exactly. It’s all I can do to make it up to Yenzin. And if possible, we would like to join Avatar Lokai in his quest to defeat the Fire Lord."

Zuko’s golden eyes darted accusingly to Aang. "Defeat the Fire Lord, huh.”

Katara frowned. "Why don't you join us? You are a good fighter for a non-bender."

"No, that is not a wise idea," rejected Zuko as he caught his uncle's frown.

"Why not?"

Iroh raised his hand in defense. "I am afraid that is all on me. My old age has left me with certain disabilities you see, but my nephew is taking good care of me."

For a second there was a dimming sadness in Aang's eyes, but they quickly flared back to life. "…Oh well, if you have a change of heart don't hesitate to come and find us. We're going to the North Pole since I promised to find Katara a teacher before we head to Ba Sing Se."

Zuko nodded absently. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, that was nice and all, but we better get some sleep. We're already halfway through the night." Sokka yawned, stretching. He dropped down and curled up in a fetal position. "Good night, sweet dreams."

Zuko blinked slowly, only now realizing he needed sleep too. He did not remember ever being this exhausted in his whole life.

**[⁂]**

_What miserable weak fools I've got at my disposal,_ Zhao thought as the archers unable to shoot down the Airbender bowed down in humiliation. And these were supposed to be a group of elites, highly skilled in precision and accuracy? Clearly, they had not prepared themselves for _certain_ airbending skills.

Zhao hardly heard the archers pleading. Not only had he disgraced himself in the eyes of the Fire Nation, but he also let the Airbender slip through his fingers. Only because an idiot wearing a mask and some Water Tribe peasants helped him escape.

He wasn't going to fail ever again.

The admiral shooed his line of fighters as one of his officers emerged from the shadows. His hand tightly clutched around a fragmented paper marked with the royal stamp. The officer bowed before straightening. "Admiral Zhao, we have received word from Fire Lord Ozai. The key-witness has confessed. Avatar Lokai died sixteen years ago."

"So, it is true then," Zhao replied calmly.

There was a firm nod.

"Yes, sir. Everyone in the Fire Nation is on high alert. Its highest priority right now is finding the new Avatar," the man declared, handing out a scroll to Zhao before continuing. "The sages have arranged _Trial Nine_. A secret message depicting a highly confidential gathering in Caldera starting today.”

"A highly confidential gathering, you say?" The officer nodded as he watched Zhao pull off the stamp and unfold the letter.

"Yes. It involves all nine-million citizens with Fire Nation heritage aged sixteen, including the colonies. Their families will be tracked down and sent obligatory invitations. In Caldera, the Fire Sages will determine the one teenager qualified to be the Avatar."

Zhao's eyes flickered attentively through the handwritten letter, smiling at the end of the report, tall and gloating. "So… the Fire Lord wants me to track down his _sixteen_ -year-old son and capture a traitorous General? Sounds like fun."


	3. The Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko finally gets answers from Uncle Iroh.

The following morning, Zuko woke to the rising sun as it began to cast its golden rays. Its warmth touching his forever pale skin. He stretched and looked at the sleeping forms of the Water Tribe siblings. Then to his uncle who lay on his back snoring loudly.

His hand itched to grab the warrant poster he took from Zhao's chamber so that he could look at it more closely. But to his surprise the young monk was still up, smiling and waving his hand sheepishly at him. “I see you are awake. Good morning, Lee.”

Zuko arched an eyebrow. "You were up all night?"

Aang’s smile contorted into a frustrated sigh. Tapping the sides of Appa’s thick-padded saddle he confessed, "I tried to sleep… but I had a nightmare."

Zuko had no direct reply to give, but he already guessed as to what the nightmare was about. "It, uh… must be hard. Being you, I mean."

“At times, yeah… but I'm starting to make some new friends along the way. And you're my friend too now," Aang sounded confident and upbeat, whereas Zuko said nothing. He could have blatantly accused Aang of being stupid to even consider the possibility, but he did not want to make the Airbender feel worse.

Sometime later, Appa hit the ground with a loud thump, making everyone riding the bison lift off the ground an inch. But where Katara and Aang held onto something to prevent themselves from flying across the saddle, the others were less fortunate.

"Appa! Can you be less _aggressive_ in your landing next time?” complained Sokka as he caressed his sore cheek that had clashed with the ground.

“It’s not Appa’s fault. He has not had the proper time to sleep yet. Give him some time and I’m sure he’ll be careful next time,” assured Aang, gesturing the flying bison toward a tunnel. The creature hesitated and grumbled hard in dejection, at which the young monk raked his fingers through Appa’s fur to calm him. "I know you hate tunnels, but we can't let the Fire Nation see you, buddy. We will stay here until you are ready."

**[⁂]**

Zuko glanced behind him at the siblings with a careful eye. The Waterbender scooted over to the edge of the river and waved her arms in a loop, willing the water to freeze, only for it to jump at her command in a wave instead, splashing up and soaking her brother.

Sokka groaned at first, but his complaints came to a stop when Katara finally managed to freeze the water into a rather strange-looking shape of ice. A shimmer of excitement reflected in Sokka’s eyes and the young warrior thumbed up. "Great job, Katara! I’m sure you’ll get a hang of it soon."

"Thanks!" Katara beamed.

“ _Hmpf_.” Zuko huffed loudly, crossing his arms and glare as he tried not to let it bother him.

A memory of his sister pushing him to the ground resurfaced in his mind, but he immediately forced himself to think of something else and stalked off along a dirt path until he reached a peaceful meadow. Sitting against a tree filled with cherry blossom petals, Zuko watched as they swish and swooshed in all kinds of directions across the grassland.

> _"A suspected traitor to the Fire Nation. Withholding pivotal information concerning the Avatar from the Fire Lord himself."_

Zuko’s eye twitched, and he pulled out Uncle Iroh’s warrant poster. No matter how hard he wanted to deny it, the painting was without a doubt his uncle in full glory. The weight of his armor sank him to the floor and part of his grayish hair was pinned in a tight knot at the back of his head.

Uncle Iroh, a traitor?

Zuko shook his head in denial, pulling out a pearl-handled dagger from under his tunic. The blade was clean, a perfection, and the ultimate breed of earth. He stared intently at the words engraved on the blade for he knew they always helped him think clearly.

His uncle had his flaws, but he was not a traitor.

Then again, the words of his father were absolute and must be true.

Zuko's hold on the poster strengthened.

There was no indication that his uncle was be hiding things behind his back, and even if he did, what could he possibly hide? Did the Avatar move places? Was he even still in Ba Sing Se? Was Uncle Iroh taking him to the Earth Kingdom Capital, knowing the Avatar wasn't there in the first place? Was that why he suggested they head for the colonies—

The Fire Nation colonies within Earth Kingdom borders.

Zuko swallowed. A nasty thought sneaked into his head and his face twisted into horror.

No—

No way, it could not be true!

Zuko grabbed his head, hunched over, feeling an unbearable headache coming up.

The Earth Kingdom Avatar could not be… _dead_.

That was such an unreasonable thought. It was impossible, _unthinkable_ , even, for his uncle would have told him if he were, right? He was so sure Uncle Iroh would not ever keep valuable information from him like this!

He could not accept the idea of wandering the Earth Kingdom, knowing it was the _Fire Nation_ he had to be in. Which would only result in dire consequences since he wasn't even allowed to set foot on the islands ever again.

He needed to ask his uncle. He needed clarity.

As Zuko set off to find his uncle at once, he followed a curved dirt path from the height of the meadow down to a well-traveled looking road below. Not prepared for an exhausted, panting family of three wearing middle-class Earth Kingdom outfits.

The male took a step forward and dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief. "Sir, I need to ask you for a favor! My wife was hurt badly by a Firebender when we traveled through the forests. I want to take her to the nearest infirmary to check on her, but… we are urged to take our daughter, Kazumi, onboard a ship that will leave within two hours."

Zuko's eyes set in a glare.

"Father, I don't need any help," Kazumi responded silently. Her face was serious and somewhat arrogant.

The father ignored her, however, and he quickly grabbed his bag, rummaging in it and revealing five gold pieces. " _Please_ , I am willing to pay you. Just make sure she is safe and reaches the harbor."

Zuko stayed silent. With a tilt of the head, the young prince peered down at the sharp wound of the mother—inspecting it carefully—before going over her half-burned wrist. He wasn’t entirely sure, but… "You were not attacked by a Firebender but by an Earthbender. You are Fire Nation."

The father took a step back, his voice shaking. "Are you going to attack us too?"

"Stay back. I won't let you!" Kazumi snarled almost immediately and dropped into a combative stance, sending forth bursts of flames his way. Zuko, however, quickly caught onto her act and blocked it in a wall of his golden fire.

The young girl gasped, bowing quickly. "You’re a Firebender too! I am so sorry, I thought you were an Earthbender. My parents took a risk by asking strangers, but they cannot stand me going alone."

Zuko nodded. "Why are you in such a hurry though."

The father's ears quirked up and with a gentle push, he motioned Kazumi toward Zuko. "Oh, yes! Quick, I beg of you. Please escort my daughter to the nearest harbor. I am sure she will explain the situation but right now time is of the essence. It concerns the wishes of the Fire Lord, you see. She _must_ be on that ship."

Zuko flinched, and at that instance, a new kind of curiosity kindled inside. After all, what could his father possibly want from this girl? His mind was racing fast but he had a hard time finding an explanation.

 _Maybe a slight detour will be meaningful in the end_ , Zuko thought numbly as he stood watching the family bid their farewell. A worried mother planting a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and a nervous father offering a warm embrace.

**[⁂]**

After a moment of silent walking underneath a cluster of trees, Zuko caught sight of a letter marked with the royal stamp fidgeting in between Kazumi’s fingers. Her brown eyes stared at it intently. Soft lips pursed, nervously.   
  
"What is that letter you are holding?" Zuko asked cautiously.

The female Firebender blinked, turning her head to look at him in surprise. “Well… my family received this letter from our great Fire Lord. He expects me to travel to the Fire Nation Capital and do some kind of test.”

"That doesn’t make any sense. What kind of test are you talking about?" Zuko gave her a steady look, and he saw her eyes widen slightly as if he had just said the weirdest thing ever.

“You don’t know? Oh, I see. Nobody in your family must be aged sixteen then. Where to start.” Kazumi hummed, tapping her fingers against her lips as Zuko’s frown deepened.

“Sixteen?”

Kazumi rubbed the back of her neck, smiling shyly. "Don't freak out, okay? It's supposed to be top secret. Only few Fire Nation families know about it."

“I never freak out about _anything_.” His face tightened with a narrowed eye, squinting impatiently.

“Are you sure about that? What if I told you Avatar Lokai died sixteen years ago? Pretty sure that’s big news,” said Kazumi smugly, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly as she was confident it would make him reconsider his earlier statement.

“What did you say?!” Zuko yelled at her, stiffening with rigid muscles. He almost stumbled over a willow branch and nerve must have snapped inside because breathing properly became veryhard.

Kazumi thought his reaction to being very funny and chuckled loudly as she prided herself in her secret knowledge. “Told you it would freak you out. This means that the Avatar has been reborn into the Fire Nation all these years ago and nobody even knew about it!”

Zuko shook his head fiercely. “N-no, that’s not possible!”

“I wouldn’t be here with you if Avatar Lokai was still alive,” countered the female Firebender with a frown as she forced herself to halt. “The Fire Sages want us to participate in, uh… _Trial Nine_ I think it was called? Supposedly it’s some kind of test to find out who the new Avatar is.”

“Let me read that message!” barked Zuko, swallowing as a mounting of frustration and dread triggered him to clutch onto Kazumi’s letter and read it for himself.

“Hey!”

Zuko’s glare intensified before he threw the letter back at her. “What are you talking about. It doesn’t say that the Avatar is dead!”

“Ssssh! Lee, it’s supposed to be a _secret_! My father will kick me out of my family house for sure if he finds out,” complained Kazumi as she stuffed the letter in her lumpy shoulder bag. Her eyes went both sideways in a cautious glare, begging Agni that no one else heard her. “My uncle is an officer with a lot of inside knowledge. He told me _Trial Nine_ is officially named _Avatar Trial_ , but we can’t let the Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom know about this." 

There was no deception in her big brown eyes. Not that he could see, at least. Adding to the recent rumors and the warrant poster of his uncle, Zuko felt something akin to a knot in his chest squeeze tightly, not letting go.

So, it was true… everything written on it was true!

He had been training day-in and day-out for the past three years. Eagerly looking to capture the Avatar only to hear he had been dead all this time!

And his uncle knew!

**[⁂]**

"Honestly? I don’t think I’m the Avatar, but just being able to see the Fire Nation Capital makes me so excited! Maybe I get to see the Fire Lord himself,” marveled Kazumi, releasing an appreciative sigh as she pressed her palms lightly against the cheeks. “He is _so_ cool! But I don’t favor my chances at all… maybe I'll get to meet Princess Azula instead?”

Zuko stared longingly as he caught glimpse of the harbor, though he could not help but give the girl a lopsided grin. "I would say your chances of meeting the banished prince seem more likely.”

Kazumi crossed her arms, glaring. "Very funny! I know it may sound really bad, but I don’t even know what Prince Zuko looks like, let alone know where to find him.”

Zuko wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or offended at that.

As soon as they entered the harbor, Zuko noticed a large amount of Fire Nation navy ships moving up and down the waves. It made him realize this was not a usual situation and that his father was making it his objective to find the new Avatar.

 _What should I do?_ Zuko thought gravely. What could he do? The only thing he could do was to disguise himself and infiltrate his homeland while looking for the Avatar, who by now had to be heading for the Capital City as well.

It was hopeless. There was no way he could capture the Avatar.

Zuko had lost. No honor, no throne. His father would never accept him. Perhaps he should give in to his uncle's advice and find himself a new home in this ridiculous kingdom full of idiots.

Kazumi watched a mixed group of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom children run across the platform, cheering and laughing while heading for the nearby marketplace. A genuine smile lighted up her face and she lowered her head in gratitude. "Lee, thank you so much for escorting me to the ship. Since I'm an hour early too we could, you know, join in the festivity that is taking place?"

“Not possible. There is something else I must do,” responded Zuko without a second thought. 

Kazumi’s mouth opened in hopes of convincing him, but no words were forming so her mouth curved into a shy smile instead, pulling Zuko into a soft embrace before stepping away.

Sighing, Zuko withdrew from the crowd. Sauntering his way up the dirt path he used to get here. At least… he tried to do so before he disturbingly underestimated the mass of spectators knocking him off the road as he tried to bypass them.

Out of nowhere, and much to his surprise, an old man placed a hand on his shoulder, grip tightening. Whispering cautiously into his ear, _Prince Zuko_.

Zuko jerked around, frowning as he took in the sight of the familiar figure. He asked in stupefaction, “uncle?”

It was him all right. In the way that he stood, his small posture. Agni, even the smell was the same. What made him doubt the identity of his uncle was the cloaked disguise that he wore, a hood covering his face as if he wanted no one to realize it was the Dragon of the West underneath.

"Uncle, you lied to me! You knew all this time and yet you didn't tell me! How could you!?" Zuko stared at Iroh with baffled outrage in his expression.

Iroh gestured for Zuko to follow him into a crowded alleyway, but one that was more accessible than others. When the silence lasted more than five seconds, Zuko’s face drew into a fierce scowl as he demanded, "well?! Speak up! It's true, isn't it? The Earth Kingdom Avatar is truly dead!"

Then finally, Iroh lowered his head, whispering, “ _yes_ , he is.”

Letting the odd silence drag out, Zuko, still bewildered, angrily yelled at him. "I don't understand. Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Prince Zuko," began his uncle, his voice becoming dangerously low. "It was an unfortunate accident that the Avatar died the day we sieged Ba Sing Se. For the safety of the newborn and the future of the world. I had no choice but to keep this knowledge to myself."

Zuko swallowed hard, looking away. "Whose side are you on? It does sound like you turned traitor."

"I love my country, but there are certain things I have come to realize are not matching with our nation's traditional and _true_ ideology. Especially after the death of my son… I wish to set things right," trailed off Iroh.

Zuko went stiff, and as resentment, and confusion mixed in his stomach like a sickening brew, he broke down and snapped, "you could've at least told me!"

A pair of angry, wrinkle-worn eyes glared at him. Uncle Iroh's voice dripping in dominance as he spoke, "I could have, and then what? You never think these things through, Prince Zuko! I know exactly what you would have done. Sneak your way back into the Fire Nation to go search for the Avatar only to get yourself captured and be sentenced to prison for life!"

Zuko threw his hands in the air, ignoring the looks some people were giving him. "Perhaps I would, and perhaps you're right! But then what am I supposed to do now?! I've lost this game. I can never catch the Avatar now that father has set out to find the new one."

"I know I ask of you the impossible, but you must let go trying to gain your father's love and affection," his uncle dared to suggest. "I know you try very hard my nephew, and that is what I admire so much about you. But Ozai... he never was the brotherly type and I have watched him when you were younger. He is not exactly the fatherly type either."

"That's not true. Father loves me!" Zuko snapped, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Prince Zuko—"

_“She was born lucky. You were lucky to be born.”_

Zuko shut his eyes against the memory, hunching over as if choking down a sob. "Just tell me one more thing. Do you know who the new Avatar is?"

"No, I don't. It would have been too suspicious if I went out visiting each Fire Nation family with a newborn. My father would never have accepted it," he paused, thinking hard before continuing. "All I can tell you is that the Avatar died sixteen years ago. Therefore, he or she is sixteen years of age. It could even be you, my nephew."

Zuko waved it away with his hand. "That's ridiculous, uncle. Have you ever seen me bent water or something?"

"One does not simply bend water," said Iroh as the corners of his mouth quirked up. But almost instantly it congealed into an 'o' shape when he noticed something, or rather _someone_ , behind Zuko. His uncle subtly shifted his body, tilting his head to the side as he retreated into the crowd.

As soon as Zuko realized what was happening, a firm and commanding voice cut through his thoughts. "Look who we have here. Prince Zuko, all on your own today it seems?"

Snapping to attention, Zuko turned around and mocked darkly, "what do you want now, _Admiral_ Zhao? A rematch? I am busy today."

Zhao clasped his hands behind his back calmly as if he had expected nothing less from an annoyed prince. "No need to worry. I have no intention of participating in something so time-consuming. You are the reason I'm here, so you better listen."

Zuko grumbled beneath his breath but was left surprised when Zhao tossed him a rolled-up letter marked with the royal seal. Biting his lower lip, he asked, "a message for me? Who sent it?"

"Why the Fire Lord, of course. He wrote that letter specifically for you. Flattering is it not? How I am the one presenting you with this… _wonderful_ news,” said Zhao as the young prince pulled the seal off its place and poured over the letter.

> _By decree of Fire Lord Ozai, his son, Prince Zuko is to return to the Capital City. In the aftermath of Prince Iroh’s treachery, Prince Zuko must participate in Trial Nine. His banishment will, therefore, be revoked until further notice._

"Father wants me… back?" Zuko felt a lump in his throat, his eyes glued to the letter.

"I doubt he wants you back, but even the Fire Lord cannot ignore the fact his son is of the right age. Do not worry though, he will ditch you once the Fire Sages realize it isn’t you,” mocked Zhao with an uncaring shrug. The admiral was definitely pulling power play over the fact that he thought Zuko wasn’t aware of the Avatar’s death and the meaning behind _Trial Nine_ , but something held him back from taking the bait and snap back.

When Zhao decided the conversation was dull and boring, he added, "the ship leaves in thirty minutes. You are to clothe properly since it would be _such_ a disgrace for the Fire Lord having his son enter the Capital City completely dressed like a filthy peasant."

"Fine," scoffed Zuko, before folding the letter and tucking it in his pocket as he set out to the ship.

Then Zhao's arm stretched out, blocking Zuko's path.

"By the way… I noticed you are not traveling with your uncle." The admiral's eyes observed him, and in response, Zuko's eyes hardened. "You must have heard about the recent news. Now, my question to you, Prince Zuko, is whether you know where the traitorous Dragon of the West is?"

"I don’t… I left him days ago. I thought it was best if we split up." Zuko clenched his jaw.

"Really now? Then you must not be too bothered about today then."

**[⁂]**

The drums were still reverberating from the now far-off harbor. Pounding with the rhythm of a hundred heartbeats as spectators and residents alike joyously danced around the festival's fire.

For Iroh, though, things weren't exactly joyous.

He walked a lonely road in perfect disguise, wiping his sweaty brow with a rag as he returned to the campsite. His careful eye picked up on Aang and Katara who were cutting the vegetables he had bought them earlier this morning.

Sokka looked up from where he sat preparing the bags. "Hey gramps, did you find Lee?"

A sigh. "I did, but sadly he was taken away."

Sokka flinched, and there was a genuine surprise on his face. "Taken? As in taken by people who have no good intentions and might hurt him?"

Iroh was given no time to respond for the remaining two had noticed him and Aang broke out in a run with a grin that cannot be contained. "You're back! It's been five hours, we started worrying something might have happened to you."

Sokka, frowning looked at Aang with a tilt of the head. "Something happened to Lee."

Katara gasped. "What? Is he okay?"

“Do not worry. My nephew is okay for now,” assured Iroh as he flung back his hood and turned to the Airbender. “Yesterday you said you were going to Ba Sing Se to look for the Avatar, correct?"

Aang quirked up an eyebrow but nodded.

"There is something I must tell all of you."

A veil of silence descended suddenly upon the group and all eyes turned to Iroh as he explained what he had hidden from the world for sixteen years. The information he had bottled up inside and had meant to keep a secret from the Fire Nation forever if needed. He refused to give his brother the advantage in this war. The Avatar was vulnerable, and therefore the world.

Due to the imprisonment of a Dai Li agent who had battled alongside Avatar Lokai upon death, the Fire Nation had finally realized they were one step away from claiming victory. These young people… and the last Airbender especially carried an aura of hope that made Iroh ponder the great destiny bestowed upon them.

Sokka grabbed his head, shaking it in denial. "So, you're telling us both you and Lee are Fire Nation jerks. Not to mention _royal_ ones! And now you’ve turned good somehow. Avatar Lokai has been dead for sixteen-years and all this time we've been searching for the Fire Nation Avatar who I bet doesn't even like our species!"

"You don't know that," Katara retorted, but even her voice trembled.

Aang, however, tried to look confident as he spoke, "there's still a chance. The Fire Lord doesn't know the identity of the new Avatar. It might take years before they find the new one. We really should thank you for hiding this from the Fire Lord."

For the first time, a slight smile crossed Iroh's features.

Katara pressed her lips together. "But then what should we do? Weren't we planning on going to the Northern Water Tribe first?"

Iroh folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head in deep thought.

"Crossing Fire Nation borders without experience and a strategy is anyone's death wish. I suggest you resume your travels but keep a close eye on matters concerning the Avatar," he paused. "My brother will brainwash the Avatar into joining his cause, or if he feels even the slightest suspicion of treachery, have them imprisoned in the cage for life."

Sokka paled, sounding as if he was about to faint. "The _cage_. I don't know which one of the two sounds worse!"

Aang frowned at that, but his eyes brightened as an idea came to mind. "Maybe I could enter the Spirit World and ask the spirits?"

Sokka looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Aang, but last time I checked, only the Avatar can do that," Sokka pointed out, petting Momo as he came in flying and landed on his knee.

"I used to go there with Yenzin all the time to go and play! We ran after Dragonfly bunny spirits and even befriended some. They remind me of Momo now that I think about it," hummed Aang with a few taps on his lip as the lemur chirped in response. “Oh, and Yenzin always warned me to stay away from Koh though. He could steal faces of people showing even the tiniest hint of emotion."

Sokka frowned at that. "I'm confused. Katara, do you understand what he's saying?"

Katara simply looked at her brother and shrugged.

"I have to give it a try."

Iroh watched Aang in fascination as the young monk sat down and took a relaxed posture, legs crossing on top of each other and fingers loosely clasping in his lap. With slow breaths and a lack of tension and stress, the boy began a ritual oddly familiar to Iroh.

Entering the Spirit World through meditation.

The group stared down at Aang, whose temple started twitching and his eyebrows squished together in sweeping frustration. The young monk flinched his head back slightly and stared desperately at the light-blue sky. "…Ugh! It's not working. I wonder why?"

Katara stared at him sympathetically. She bent down next to Aang and gave him a reassuring smile. "You can always try again later. Don't rush yourself,"

"It used to be so easy…" Aang looked away, hurt.

"Sometimes life is like that dark tunnel over there," Iroh began, pointing his finger in the direction of Appa, who gave a low grumble. "You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you keep moving, you will eventually come to a better place."

That seemed to work a little, Iroh realized, as Aang's face contorted into a sad smile. He got back on his feet and looked at Katara and Sokka. "You're right, Mushi. I'll just keep trying. We should go to the Northern Water Tribe."

"They might even help us find the Avatar," Katara added hopeful, blinking before turning to Iroh. "What are you going to do? I'm sorry about your nephew…"

"I will be going my own way. There is something I must do before resuming my search for the Avatar, and my nephew for when he returns." Iroh laughed it away with his hands in his sleeves until he suddenly revealed a lotus tile, approaching the Airbender before placing it in his hand carefully and telling him to keep it.

"What is this thing?" Aang asked profoundly.

Iroh merely smiled. "It is the white lotus tile. It might prove to be of importance to you in the future."

"But it's just a dull tile," interjected Sokka as he took the tile from Aang and inspected it.

"That is what my nephew would say," Iroh thought out loud, smirking before his gaze turned serious. "Trust me, you might need it."


	4. Royal Caldera City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko finally arrives back to where it all started. The Fire Nation Capital.

It had been two weeks since he stepped aboard the vessel. Two weeks of brooding inside his private room and think of his choices in life. Horrible choices that seemed only to have gotten worse over time.

Zuko laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling before rolling around and squeeze his thin bedsheets. He could faintly hear the ocean water crash against the hull of the ship, spluttering inconsistently, far and wide.

“I’m… almost home,” Zuko whispered to no one in particular.

It was hard to explain how it felt to return to home ground. Was he grateful and excited? Yes, but he was also anxious without having the Avatar in chains. When all is said and done would his father still accept him, or would he be cast aside?

He dreaded to know.

Getting up, Zuko carefully changed into his new set of Fire Nation tunic befitting of a prince and stalked outside. Taking in the faces of young immigrants his age with quite possibly amongst them the Avatar.

Thinking about the Avatar felt like being punched in the gut. A reverse of fortune. Zuko coldly set out leaning over the railing and staring longingly at Royal Caldera City as it came closer. Secluded, safely on top of the giant volcano that was known for being challenging to trespass. He closed his eyes and took in the smell of volcanic soil that had been a part of his life for many years.

“Prince Zuko,” a new, firm voice said. “I have come to forward a message to you.”

Zuko did not wince, nor did he express anything in particular. He simply turned around and gazed warily at the lieutenant. “Yes?”

“All teenagers on this ship will be participating in the _Avatar Trial_ today. For you, however, there will be made an exception,” announced the lieutenant, keeping his hands firmly behind his back.

"An exception—" Zuko repeated slowly, tilting his head. “For what reason?”

"A meeting has been arranged between you and Lady Mai. Your trial will, therefore, be postponed until tomorrow."

"Understood lieutenant," he replied quickly, before strutting over to the bow of the ship and cast his tense eyes down at the water below.

Mai—

Zuko's heart pounded.

He remembered her toothy shy smile whenever they were together as kids. The way she fidgeted her thumbs around him and started blushing each time Azula made fun of them as a hilarious wedding couple.

Then one day when they were both twelve he went downtown after his firebending lesson and noticed a crying Mai, all alone, behind a stack of barrels. He had approached her back then, and sat down next to her, listening to her concerns while he tried to soothe all of it away.

It must’ve been the first time he truly saw Mai.

Over time they met up more regularly. Especially after his father decided to personally see to it Azula became the picture-perfect, flawless firebending master.

Zuko especially took his firebending instructor’s breath control lessons to heart when he gathered his confidence and told Mai he liked her. He remembered her pink cheeks flush furiously, the glistening of those bright tawny eyes, and again that toothy smile.

But then he got banished, and they never got around saying goodbye either.

How had she pulled it off? He doubted Mai had anything to say on the matter, unless of course… Zuko shook his head, letting out a tense breath as he traveled down the gang board with slow clacking steps.

He stared up at the long forum as tundra tanks rolled past him onto a cargo ship. Ready to be used against the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom, making their people pay costly and suffer the consequences of war. It was not much of a surprise seeing as he had seen it all before during his three-year exile.

That way of thinking made him feel numb.

When he crowded together with the rest of the group, Zuko collected his confidence as he was led down through the underground tunnels. Dark and creepy tunnels that he knew would eventually lead up to several bunkers beneath the Royal Palace. He caught sight of an agitated Kazumi who had no doubt seen him pass by earlier, confused and unsure as to why he was here in the first place.

After a while, the young prince found himself split from the group. He halted in one of the dozens of underground tunnels where darkness hung like richness. Decorated at each side was a beautiful display of clean-burning torches. It was the only source of illumination giving off in the absence of light.

He had to admit, three years without seeing or talking to Mai had left him puzzled and shaken up. What if she did not like him anymore?

What if… what if she found someone else.

The thumping sound of a guard walking to stand behind him made Zuko feel on edge and he could not help but draw a tense breath before releasing it. “Care to explain why you have to watch me? I'm meeting with my _girlfriend_.”

"Err well… I have received orders from the princess," responded the guard immediately as he snapped to attention. Zuko made sure to express his displeasure by crossing his arms and glare at rough walls.

"Zuko!"

At hearing Mai call his name, Zuko spun around and feasted his eyes on her. Taking enough time to _see_ her before running to her side and hold her tightly in his embrace, afraid he would lose her if he let go. Afraid of losing those who he cares about so much. He almost thought Mai was having trouble breathing properly because he could feel her stiffen in his hold.

“It has been so long,” Mai whispered in his ear, voice cracking.

"I know,” acknowledged Zuko as he pulled away and observed her from head to toe. “You've… grown much taller.”

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Zuko." A tiny smile cracked on her face, though her tawny eyes were strained. Mai had changed a lot since their last time together that’s for sure. More… stoic, dare he say gloomy? When the silence stretched and things bordered on _awkwardness_ Mai shrugged before adding silently, “oh well, I guess you grew taller too."

"I've missed you so much," whispered Zuko as he wrapped his arms around her once again.  
  
“I missed you too.”

[⁂]

"Go Katara!"

"Give that man a lesson he will never forget!"

"Do the water whip, do the water whip—wait, behind you!"

Katara smirked. She spun around, drawing water from the pond, and shielded herself from flying ice spikes after creating a massive wall of ice. Once it crashed, she pulled another blob of water and shot it out toward the other bender who fell right into a snowbank.

"THE WHIP!" a cracking voice yelled from the sidelines.

"There's no point. She already won the match," Aang pointed out to Sokka, who slouched down a little before returning to a giggling Yue as she told him the water whip would come later.

Sensing the fight was done, Katara straightened and turned to her master.

It was an incredible achievement. Katara advanced more quickly than any other student Pakku has ever trained, easily winning a fight against his students in the blink of an eye. None of the male Waterbenders would dare spar against her if they had any say in the matter.

"That was amazing! I can't believe it took you only a week to master Waterbending!" Aang hopped from his place in the crowd and lurched at his friend.

Katara smiled. "Thank you, Aang. There is still so much more I can do though."

Pakku placed a supporting hand on her shoulders. "Do not rush yourself. You have learned so much already, not to mention you have accomplished something no other female ever has."

The two Waterbenders eyed each other gratefully and Pakku pulled her into a tender hug. It was just as Aang expected, Katara had fought her way back into becoming one of Pakku’s pupils and excelled at it like no one ever has. Pulling away Katara tilted her head curiously to look at Aang as she asked, "how is your spiritual training going along?"

The young monk lowered his head, ashamed. "Nothing… It’s like I’m being blocked out of the Spirit World or something. It is difficult to explain, but I will keep on trying."

Aang did not realize he had started kicking the snow below his feet in frustration. Or that Katara had looked at him with one of those sympathetic looks before they headed back to the houses. They were quiet as they walked along the snowy bridge. Katara seemed to be enjoying the sound of splashing water as it flowed through the canals while something in Aang arched painfully.

"I'm sorry for being a bother to all of you," confessed Aang finally, shutting his eyes.

Katara halted and blinked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? You are anything but a bother, Aang. You know that."

He said nothing.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it? You know you can always tell me. Maybe I can help you," Katara comforted him.

Dropping onto snowy plains, Aang protruded his legs down the bridge and stared with glazed eyes at the rippling water below. "I don’t know how to explain without making it sound like I am complaining too much, but it’s just… I’ve been having nightmares lately. I can't access the Spirit World anymore and I know it's an Avatar thing, but I could do it! I really could…"

Katara’s eyes went soft, filled with an inner glow before she mimicked him into a sitting position. “Maybe you’ve always relied on Avatar Yenzin to get there, and now that he's gone it's cut off your connection to the Spirit World."

Aang held his knees and legs tightly together, his voice hoarse and insecure. “You're probably right, Katara. With Yenzin gone—”

“Aang…” Katara trailed off as she watched the young monk turn his head away.

"The monks have always told me that Air Nomads should detach themselves from worldly concerns. Finding peace and freedom was key to solving difficulties in life," interrupted Aang, his hands tightening around his legs as gray eyes set in an angry stare. Watching eagerly as a mother strutted through the snow with her two young children at each side. Clinging to her for advice before Aang went on, "I tried to be like that too. But right now I feel so much pressure of being the last of my kind. My people are gone. Avatar Lokai is dead, and the new Avatar is Fire Nation! How am I supposed to find peace with all that's happened?!"

Katara reached out a supportive hand. Placing it gently on Aang's shoulder, making the young monk tense and turn to her with big gray eyes that revealed he could break down any moment. "If I know anyone strong enough to face this challenge, it's _you_ , Aang. Don’t give up and give it some time. You will figure it out…” she paused, her eyes searching. “No, _we_ will figure it out. You’re not alone anymore, and as long as we find the Avatar before the Fire Lord does, we have a chance to end this pointless war.”

[⁂]

The sky was darkening in the distance with swelling rain clouds, coasting lazily towards Zuko from the horizon and the setting sun. From on top of the hill, he sat together with Mai. On grass softer than any he had ever found before in the Earth Kingdom.

"How has life been treating you without me?" asked Zuko as he crept a little closer to Mai whose fingers were loosely clapped in her lap, shrugging indifferently. 

"The same as usual only it was more boring," replied Mai.

Zuko grinned. "It couldn't have been _that_ boring."

“Trust me it can, but I might change my mind once my family and I leave for Omashu. That place sounds even worse."

Zuko flinched away from Mai for a moment, confused. "Omashu? You're going to Omashu?"

“I guess. My father will be appointed the new governor once the city is under control of the Fire Nation,” added Mai as she scrunched up her face and then released, trying to hide the fact she wanted to be anywhere but Omashu.

"I suppose congratulations are in order then?" Zuko tried, feeling a slight push in his side from Mai who shot him an annoyed glare.

"Gee, thanks for congratulating me on moving to that dreadful place."

"At least I might be able to visit you once my father banishes me again," responded Zuko with a lopsided smirk. It felt like a bitter joke really, but he figured his chances of staying home were not very high.

Mai’s tawny eyes lowered down for a second before brightening. "That would be nice."

Sloshing footsteps halted on the grass below, voice firm and demanding. "Prince Zuko, your time with Lady Mai is up. You must follow me at once."

"That's unfortunate." Mai, who by now had her hand rested on his chest backed away.

"I guess I have no choice," muttered Zuko gloomily, rising only to reach down and haul Mai up to her feet as well. They quickly embraced and, before Zuko knew it, he again was led alone through dark tunnels.

Something stung inside him, and he couldn’t help but feel lonely again.

It was a weird sensation, a longing so intense he could feel it in the form of aches threatening him in every vibe in his body. That spark of comfort was there, only to be burned to crisps afterward. A part of him had hoped his father—even though it sounded stupid—would show up and talk to him about how life had been these past three years, but…

 _Father doesn't care about you. Just let it go_. A voice echoed in his mind, somehow soothing him until another sinister voice contradicted it firmly. _Father does care about you; you only need to show him you're worth it!_

Show him what? There was nothing left to show his father.

Zuko's fists trembled as he entered an egg-shaped, rocky room that only held a spare bed in the center. He decided it was useless to worry about the filthy bedsheets. Replenishing his energy seemed like a good start anyway as he would anticipate tomorrow's result, praying it wouldn't end in another banishment.

He pressed his cheek to the cool, solid pillows. Zuko toppled into it, relieved to rest his weary body. Warmth and darkness enveloped him, and he soon succumbed to the call of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, this chapter is much shorter than the previous ones. I worried that a chapter between 3-6K was hard to read, or that one would not have the time to read it in one go. Instead, I'll try to update more regularly. Also! I hope you're OK with some serious stuff coming up next because Zuko has to go through a rough time before I let him meet up with the Gaang. (Sorry Zuko)


	5. Avatar Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko finally learns the truth, and his greatest nightmare becomes reality.

Once he woke, Zuko could not tell whether it was because of the rising sun or because it was difficult sleeping in what felt like a prison.

A knock on the door startled him and before he could reply, a soldier waltzed into the room and urged for him to follow through the tunnels that would lead to a bunker. One far greater than he had ever seen before. In it he caught sight of many teenagers his age, standing upright in a waiting line. Some stood with high confidence on their faces. Others trembled stricken by fear. Every so often a teenager would pass by, and their pale faces made Zuko's heart skip a beat.

They looked horrible. More than a few teenagers gave off the impression of having been passed out. But why?

Zuko joined the cue, trying not to worry so much. He crossed his arms, waiting impatiently. But when the Fire Sages finally stepped out of the door and regarded the newcomers, a sneaking suspicion twisted in his stomach when they stated it took roughly _ten_ _minutes_ for them to find the Avatar. That seemed absurd not to mention impossible. Unless their methods of finding the Avatar might prove to be more extreme than he once thought it would be.

Free from any disturbance, Zuko brooded in a corner for over an hour while youngsters huddled together. Gossiping on what the trial might consist of. Some must have recognized his face and had the guts to ask whether he knew, but he merely shook his head and replied with a sullen, “no”.

"Prince Zuko, it is your turn."

His heart rate must've gone up way high at the call of his name. He stumbled over rocks before his palm brushed against the metal door, stepping warily through it.

"Come take a seat." Fire Sage Shyu gestured around the blunt chair.

Zuko obediently planted himself on the chair and inspected the small, yet strongly build space he was in, entirely designed to be carved out of galvanized metal to protect the room from being damaged. He exchanged glances with the Fire Sages, and some of their gazes felt so sharp, it was as if they were judging him by gazing at his very soul. Their brows furrowed, and Zuko had to admit he started growing very uncomfortable.

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay here, Prince Zuko. It has been a while since your last visit," the Great Sage began, startling the prince.

"There are a couple of questions we need you to answer with utmost sincerity,” said the High Sage.

Zuko nodded stiffly.

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"The Fire Nation, and with the Fire Lord," responded Zuko automatically at the words drilled into his mind from a young age.

"You have seen the other nations in your three years of banishment. What is your take on the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom?"

"They're all peasants and fools. They fight a war they know they won't be able to win."

"What would you do if you were the Avatar?"

Zuko's mind stopped and he stared blankly at the High Sage. These past few weeks he thought about a lot of things, but he hadn't ever thought about _that_. His face twisted in something ugly and he scoffed, “if I were the Avatar? Three years ago, my father ordered me to capture the Avatar. I honestly doubt the person you're looking for is me. After all, wouldn’t it be such a bitter irony for me to be the Avatar?"

That did not seem to put the sage off. "But what if you were, what would you do?"

Zuko blinked with a frown, slumping his shoulders and confessing dejectedly, "I… I don't know. I can’t see how it would be me. But I would carry out my father’s orders.”

"So, as the Avatar, you would choose the Fire Nation above other nations."

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation," he replied in annoyance. But a voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he was banished. Luckily the sages didn't point out that fact.

"Then how do you feel about Prince Iroh? You must have heard the stories."

Zuko flinched at the name of his uncle. He had not tried to think about him ever since what happened in the Earth Kingdom for it would only stir confusion inside. Realizing this must be some kind of test, Zuko collected himself and with great difficulty decided to outright lie to their faces. "I haven't been able to talk to my uncle about his actions."

"Do you consider him a traitor for hiding the truth?"

"Yes, I do," Zuko said steadily, but inwards he cringed. Lying to the sages and indirectly the Fire Lord was considered traitorous and he could be thrown into Boiling Rock for that. But he could not blame his uncle.

After all, who was it that turned up when he sat alone in the Medical Room after he got half his face burned off? Who was it that tended to his wounds when he had fainted? Who was it willing to accompany him on a futile journey?

It was his Uncle Iroh.

Especially with the wisdom his uncle seemed to have had at the time; that the Avatar had been dead. He was still at Zuko’s side trying to guide him. And it was only now he realized.

In the few minutes that followed, the sages asked Zuko more personal questions. All concerning the Fire Nation and his status as Fire Prince. What he thought what it meant to be an Avatar and his or her part in the world—something about keeping balance—and they asked whether something seemed off about his bending lately.

Truth is he had not been practicing his firebending for a while now. After all, leaving his crew and living the peasant life meant keeping his bending at a low ebb.

"I think it is time we advance to the next stage."

"You want me to try some airbending in this metal cage?" Zuko questioned sarcastically.

Shyu shook his head, regret glistering in his eyes as he spoke, "no, Prince Zuko. You do not need to bend."

Zuko noticed the discomfort and felt his eyes widen. "Does this have anything to do with the other teenagers getting dragged out? Some were unconscious!"

"All of the participating candidates have been ingested with a strong chemical element. It is not as strong as the Mercury, but it will take the infected to the brink of death," the High Sage told him.

Blinking, Zuko eyed them as if he might have misunderstood. Did they just say it took the infected to the brink of death—?! Shifting uncomfortably, he could have sworn he felt his voice crack, "I don't see how this will help you find the Avatar."

The High Sage motioned Shyu to the cupboard, causing Zuko to quirk up his eyebrow and watch on as Shyu bent and opened the cupboard door, revealing a large set of filled vials.

"Do you know what the Avatar State is, Prince Zuko?" the Great Sage began, shaking Zuko out of his thoughts.

"Just… a little," he muttered uneasily.

The Great Sage nodded and accepted the vial offered by Shyu. "This method would not work on a fully realized Avatar. But as it is, they are an amateur. Taking the Avatar to the brink of death is the only way to trigger the Avatar State. Once he or she is infected, the body will want to purge it from their system—and the Avatar State will do just that."

Zuko felt himself go pale. Barely comprehending what they were saying.

Another sage jumped in, "we are already sixteen years late and your father wants to find the Avatar as quick as possible. Therefore, forcibly unlocking the Avatar State will identify the one."

All he could do was nod as he took the vial from the High Sage and observe the blanched liquid in his hands. He swirled the liquid inside, causing it to bubble violently.

"You need to drink it."

"What are the effects? How many people died using this?" asked Zuko hesitantly, alarm bells going off and an eerie sensation hit him. He _really_ did not want to drink it.

"It is best that you do not worry about that. In its pure form it is odorless, colorless, and a bitter-tasting liquid. Once ingested the symptoms will show up in a matter of seconds _,_ that is _,_ when it reaches the stomach. After that, it should start evaporating immediately," said the High Sage, and Zuko didn’t like how the sage was deliberately ignoring his question.

 _Why could father not make an exception for me?_ Zuko thought, distraught. Using more… peaceful ways to find out whether his son was the Avatar. Sighing to himself, Zuko put the vial to his mouth and let the liquid flow inside, instantly gagging. He clenched his jaw and turn his head away in disgust. The chemical substance tasted like his uncle's sandals.

By now nervousness had kicked in big time, his heavy heartbeat raging in his chest. With a downward gaze, he took in the sight of his trembling hands.

Then Zuko felt his mind stop.

His vision became blurry.  
  
Zuko could have sworn he touched a vial as the sound of glass shattering rushed through his ears, but he was unsure. Black dots danced across his vision. There was numbness and tingling in his mouth and throat. His skin felt cold and clammy to the touch, and when he tried to stand, he fell instead. Or at least he thought he did. He was not sure of anything anymore.  
  
Vials shattered. Fire Sages yelled, and Zuko dully heard the table snap before his world turned black.

**[⁂]**

Aang, Katara, and Sokka ran flat out gripping the sled. Pushing it along just as the dogs were pulling. Above them, a flying bison and lemur tracked them, grumbling and chattering as they went.

"Say what was it you wanted to do again?!" Sokka yelled as he took on the reins, daring a glance behind him at Katara who carefully held onto Aang.

Aang looked up, eyes flashing with determination. "Visit the Northern Avatar Temple and meet up with Pakku and Chief Arnook."

Sokka nodded stiffly, glancing back at the furry quadrupeds in front of him. "And we took these two polar bear dogs instead of Appa, because—?"

"Because it's fun!" said Aang with a wheezy little laugh.

"But they're aggressive. We don't ride with them we usually hunt these animals!" Sokka warned.

"I don't see the problem. They've been very gentle to us so far," responded Aang.

"That's because you're a kid! You don't understand their destructive nature."

"Sokka, you're a kid yourself, and these are just puppies, no real threat at all," reminded Katara, glaring at Sokka's wolf tail as it fluttered in the wind,

"Me, a kid? No way Katara, I am a man!" Sokka responded fiercely, head-turning back to face his sister.

"You're fifteen!"

"Sokka…" Aang tried softly.

"I don't see where you're going with this. I'm fifteen and an adult, it's the same!" Sokka barked at his sister, and when Katara opened her mouth to counter him, her eyes widened at the sight of something unexpected.

"Wait! Look out!"

This caught Sokka by surprise. But before he managed to get a grip on the situation, the sled collided with a pile of snow, and the rope tore apart. Causing the polar bear dogs to yelp and run away, leaving two siblings and their friend covered in the snow, groaning in unison. Scratching the back of their heads as they looked around. "Ouch—"

"Sometimes I wonder whether you three have it in you to in fight in this war," a new voice cut in while Aang airbended himself to his feet and turned to Katara and Sokka. Helping them rise only to see the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe approach them with a slight smile.

"They're kids after all," a second, bemused voice said. It was Katara's waterbending master, Pakku, who looked to his pupil with great admiration. "But each of them is very gifted and I can sense great things happen in their future."

"I am _so_ not a kid," grumbled Sokka at the same time Katara smirked as if saying she won.

Aang blinked his eyes curiously as he looked up at the temple. "I can’t believe we’re finally here. Yenzin and I had plans to visit all of the Avatar Temples around the world, but we never got around to do it.”

"What makes the Avatar Temple so special? It looks like a normal hut." Sokka frowned, observing the icy structure of a typical Water Tribe house. Although the roof seemed pointier. And on top of it sat a large crystal, which was weird and seemed off.

"Each nation has at least one building bearing a spiritual connection to the Avatar Spirit and all of its past incarnation, and as such, it is regarded as a sacrosanct dwelling," said Arnook as he trampled through the crunchy snow.

"And we're here because?" Sokka questioned with a tilt of the head.

Aang looked up at the young warrior. “Because we’ve come to set up a plan! And since I'm trying to enter the Spirit World to get help, I… kind of figured this place might also help me enter it faster."

"A plan?" Sokka gave him a pointed look.

Katara nodded firmly. "We're going to look for the new Avatar and we need assistance from the people of the North Pole since we have to enter Fire Nation territory."

Aang pulled out a map of the Fire Nation and pointed at a small town nearest to the Capital City. He told them getting in was going to be tough, and they would have to do so in disguises, but Aang was determined to get in.

"Isn't there another way of finding the Ava—?!" Sokka yelped suddenly, tripping over himself as he looked around. "Whoa, w-what's happening?"

A flash of something drew Aang's attention. Putting a hand up to shield his eyes against the still bright light, he looked up at the stony crystal on top of the temple.

"What's that flashing light?!" Katara questioned in shock, bouncing back until she was caught by her brother, who looked up with a serious face.

"Might be the Fire Nation signaling their Navy."

"It's not their Navy. It's their Avatar…! He or she has entered the Avatar State." Arnook, gasped looking at the flashing light emerging from the Avatar Temple.

Pakku exchanged a wary glance with the chief. "Which means the Fire Lord will know."

With a good deal of trepidation, Sokka glanced at Pakku. "We're talking about the Fire Nation Avatar here, aren't we?"

"I am afraid we are," Pakku answered with a despondent sigh.

"So, we're too late," Sokka trailed off.

Katara stared wide-eyed at Aang. “I think we need a new plan…”

"We can't be!" Aang interjected. He looked on as he felt dread creep over him like an icy chill, numbing his brain. And before he even realized it, a memory of his best friend flashed before his eyes. Yenzin, yelling and reaching out to him through the storm, suddenly fixing Aang an intimidating glare with those beaming, bright, white eyes before it completely disappeared.

**[⁂]**

To say Zuko woke up with a headache was an understatement. He woke with a killer headache. His brain felt hit by a lightning bolt. Black spots danced across his vision and he had to blink repeatedly to clear his sight.

He wasn’t in pain. No psychical pain at least but he was tired and couldn't remember what caused him to be in this… was it a prison cell? He blinked more, the black spots now slowly fading as he looked around. Finally, he was coming to understand his current location.

He was really in the middle of a prison cell.

Laying on the ground in a curled-up position, Zuko felt his leg leaden as he tried to sit. He pushed his full weight onto his arms, breathing heavily. However, he hadn't considered the extent of his exhaustion and he felt himself slip, dropping his face flat against the floor.

"What in the world… happened?" Zuko grumbled to himself, but the words spoken were heard by someone else hiding in the shadows.

"Hello, dear brother." Azula's lips twisted into a manic grin as she got to her feet and pushed her face against the bars, towering over her older sibling.

"Azula?!" Zuko groaned.

"Do not waste your time moving. They say the poison takes forty-eight hours before being fully purged from your system,” she simply stated, a hand clasping her chin as if struck by deep thoughts. "Oh, Zuzu, you always manage to get yourselves into the worst possible situations. I wonder why?"

Zuko could only glare as he watched his younger sister pace about the cell with a mocking grin that would never leave her unblemished face. She had not changed a bit, and to be fair, her demeanor gave him the impression Azula’s gotten even worse over the years. He countered, “the other teenagers got the same treatment—also, why am I in a prison cell?!"

"Are you sure you wish to know?"

"Yes!" Zuko shot back annoyed.

There was a sigh. Piercing amber eyes glanced over at him. "Fine. But let me ask you first brother, what do you remember?"

"I remember…" Zuko trailed off, racking his already exhausted brain as memories slowly started to emerge from the surface. "I remember the Avatar Trial… talking to the Fire Sages before they made me ingest some deadly substance."

"And…?"

"And what? That's all I remember," Zuko admitted irritably, groaning as his hand twitched in yet another failed attempt at raising himself. He sighed, finally giving up. "I drank that poison before passing out only to wake up in this prison cell, which by the way, don't you think is a little unfit for a prince?"

“Oh, do not bother yourself over the lowly prison cell. You will soon be released, though what honor you once held has now forever been lost on you," stated Azula. A wicked smirk graced her features, and Zuko felt his heart drop.

"Did they find the Avatar—"

"Oh, yes! Getting straight to the point now are we, Zuko?" interjected Azula interjected as she swirled around before a malicious laugh left her lips. And for the first time, Zuko didn't feel like going back to the palace anymore. She stopped suddenly, her voice turning callous. "The Avatar is a disgrace to the Fire Nation. A hindrance. Unreliable, and possibly a traitor. Without a doubt a disgrace to the other nations as well. After a hundred-year-war, I'm sure they view the Avatar as weak too."

When Zuko said nothing, Azula glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "Do you know what's funny? You are weak. A disgrace to the Fire Nation, and a hindrance. I suppose the Avatar Trial wasn't even necessary. After all, you meet all of the requirements!"

"I don't get it," said Zuko with a trembling voice as forbidden thoughts crept into his mind, but he outright rejected them.

She approached the bars again and clenched onto them firmly. "Oh, the denial! Should I just outright say it, dear brother? What could possibly harm your honor more than being the Avatar himself."

Zuko's world stopped right at that moment. What could make her think of such a ridiculous belief!? Somewhere in his mind, a voice echoed loudly: Azula always lies, Azula always lies. So he shook his head, glaring fiercely at his sister. "What? No, I don't believe you!"

Azula simply shrugged, releasing her hold on the bars and turn around, stepping to the door. "Make sure that you do next time. Things are about to change."

"You're lying—It must be! I-I only lost consciousness. I never went into some kind of… of Avatar State!"

"All in due time, brother," she skidded to a halt, glancing over her shoulder for the final time. "Do you know what the best thing is?"

Zuko kept his lips pursed, but from his skewed view, he could see his sister pull one of her most pleased looks she ever graced him.

"The Avatar cannot become Fire Lord. Which means the title once belonging to you, now _rightfully_ belongs to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I’m still trying to figure out my way of style in regard to writing as English isn’t my native language, that’s Dutch. There are definitely some mistakes here and there. My apologies if that’s the case, don’t feel shy to point them out! I’d love to learn more.
> 
> I actually studied English literature during my student exchange in Spain at the beginning of this year, though sadly I was lowkey forced to go back after 1,5 month because… ya know, COVID-19. Still, I think those courses have paid off, at least a little.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic so far!


	6. Avatar and Airbenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko doesn't believe he is the Avatar and meets a friendly yet annoying spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter! Consider this more of a build-up before the real deal starts.

**BOOK: AIR**

* * *

Zuko's thoughts were a minefield of chaos that would have driven anyone else insane. How he hadn’t was up in the air. Either the poison still needed to lose its effectiveness, or maybe he just didn’t care anymore.

It had been two days since Azula's visit. Two days since she revealed that paradoxical and utterly ridiculous truth. Three days since he'd been poisoned by the Fire Sages.

Soon after his sister left, a registered nurse waltzed in and dragged him out of the prison cell, surprising Zuko to an extent. After all, once they ridiculously concluded _he_ was the Avatar, Zuko was sure his father would keep him in there to rot for eternity.

The Fire Sages later visited him again and confirmed that he was indeed the _Avatar_ _._ That he had gone into the Avatar State without him realizing it. Zuko could still see their bruised skin, their terrified gazes and he vaguely wondered whether their concern was meant for him—or rather for themselves.  
  
Everything could still be a senseless fabricated lie as to scare the other nations. He never saw himself as the Avatar-ish type, and he certainly had no affinity to other elements. Firebending was difficult enough for him as it was.

It couldn't be true.

Yet it probably was.

He shuddered slightly at the thought of him being able to achieve such feet. Being able to master all four elements sounded… _freaky_ in his opinion.  
  
Zuko's eyes took a distant turn as he walked through the hallway—a guard at each side—until he halted and looked up at the golden symbol of fire that donned the curtain with a shallow breath. He lowered his head disdainfully before passing the guards and enter the Throne Room alone.

The Imperial Throne Room of the Fire Lord was a majestic and imposing monument. Its place was rumored to be inviting once in the days before the war, even in the earlier years of Sozin's reign. Then Avatar Roku destroyed a section of the palace, and Sozin remodeled the place to look darker; more foreboding.

Now, more than a hundred-years later, his father, Fire Lord Ozai, shrouded himself behind a sizzling curtain of brilliant, fierce flames that felt so hot, Zuko could almost feel the heat burn against his face. The supreme ruler didn’t move an inch when he watched Zuko bow before him.

Muted sounds of padded knees on the smooth floor, then… a suffocating silence.

"Prince Zuko."

Zuko breathed, but he said nothing.

He wouldn't dare.

Instead, he deepened his bow at the tone of his fathers' voice. A tone with unyielding authority that he never was quite able to measure up to.

Fire Lord Ozai steepled his hands, watching Zuko carefully. "Three years ago, I banished you, and commanded you to find the Avatar," he started calmly.

"Yes, father," Zuko responded stiffly.

"And now, I have been made aware of a subject matter that is quite… thought- _provoking_ ,” the fierceness of the burning fire before the throne lowered, and his father gracefully rose from his seat of state. "I suppose that, in a way, you truly brought the Avatar to me."

Raising his head ever so slightly, Zuko watched as his father stood tall and formidable in front of him. Piercing, bright-golden eyes so much like his own stared back, but they betrayed no emotion.

"Tell me, Prince Zuko, how did you experience these past few days?"

Unsure yet determined all the same, Zuko spoke up, "I can't remember much of what happened after taking the poison. But when I was told I was the Avatar… I admit I had trouble believing it to be true."

The Fire Lord paced around him with slow paces. "As you must already know… the Avatar is known to be an enemy of the Fire Nation. Do you know what consequences this might entail?"

"Father, I have the Fire Nations' best interest at heart," Zuko gulped, feeling himself automatically lower again. "I assure you; I will do all the things you ask of me.”

There was a pause, and he felt the Fire Lord's eyes on his back. "Even if that means abandoning your _supposed_ new duties that come with being the Avatar?"

"Yes," Zuko assured him.

He didn't know what those duties were. He didn't care. All he wanted was to survive and for everything to be the same again. Even… even if that meant losing his birthright to Azula.

Eyes flashed calculatingly. "You do remember what happened to the Southern Water Tribe Avatar, don't you?"

"Yes father," Zuko replied steadily. "She was imprisoned for forty-five years."

"Yes, because as the Avatar, she formed a real threat to the Fire Nation. Wreaking war against us was her downfall and soon it will be yours too if you decide to follow in _their_ footsteps," the Fire Lord drawled. "Remember that the Avatar is an irrelevant relic of a bygone age.”

"…I humbly agree, father. I would never betray the Fire Nation."

A pause.

"You will be granted one chance at freedom, my son. You are to stay at the palace and show me you are worth keeping alive," Fire Lord Ozai warned sternly. He ambled up the flaming platform and sat once again at the head of the room. "But if you show even the slightest distort of loyalty such as your traitorous uncle, I'll have you imprisoned just like Sozin did Avatar Kaya."

Head still down, eyes closed; the venomous voice echoed in his ears at the painful reminder of his new title.

"I… understand.”

"Good. Then you are dismissed."

Zuko swallowed, getting back on his feet before turning around and pacing off towards his room. His guards were up ahead discussing something with Azula, but he paid neither of them mind as he quickened his pace and eventually slipped into bed; aggressively pulling the velvet sheets over his head.

It couldn't be true.

After all, he was the Fire Lord’s first-born; the rightful heir to the throne! It has always been his destiny to capture the Avatar and regain his honor.

But now…

He wasn’t the Avatar.

Yet he probably was.

Zuko glowered at the ceiling. It was useless worrying so much because, in the end, his father had given him a second chance at a normal life, the life he's always wanted. So, if anything, he should feel truly grateful.

Right?

Zuko let out a torn sound before urging himself to calm down and unconsciously drift off into a deep slumber.

**[⁂]**

Lightning cut crazy zigzags into the pitch-black sky, each of them painted a previously unseen path whiter than the snow at the South Pole. The air grew heavy and the humidity pressed down, suffocating. The scent of rain is dark and heady.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Even the wind held its breath. He felt himself forced deep into the ocean sea, and the lack of air in his lungs petrified the young prince. For a moment, he sincerely thought he was going to die.

Then he gasped and bolted up in bed; panting from the terror he had just woken from.

 _What the hell was that?_ Zuko thought distraught, grabbing his head and shaking it. The young prince was so focused on his nightmare that he hadn’t realized a small ghostly figure in his room, hovering above him like in some of his mothers’ old tales but looking strangely somber.

“Hello, Zuko,” a high-pitched voice greeted, shaking him out of his reverie.

Zuko raised his arms, ready to attack the stranger that seemed so familiar in more ways than one. "Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming."

"You're not." The strangers' bright eyes brightened a bit. "My name is Avatar Yenzin and I lived on this planet for fourteen years before sacrificing my life to save that of my best friend. You have met him once." _  
_  
"Aang," the name left his mouth without even thinking.

Yenzin nodded. "Yep. Through me, you and he share a very special connection."

Zuko could see the resemblances between Aang and the ghost-child now sitting across from him. Their attire as simple as the lifestyle of the people who once wore it, and even though Yenzin was nothing more than a blue-ish hue, Zuko could visualize the yellow and orange colors on them.

But where Aang had arrow-like tattoos, this boy strangely had none.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko felt his temper flare-up. "This is about spirit stuff, isn't it? I can tell you this—I don't _care_ about such things," he shot back, glaring daggers at his supposed ‘previous’ life before adding, "also, I would be grateful if you'd leave my presence.”

That pleased look the Air Nomad gave him didn't sit well.

Yenzin chuckled. "You're the one that's unconsciously entered the realm of spirits," he said.

"Excuse me?"

Something in the Air Nomad's eyes twinkled with mischievousness, as if he were making fun of the situation. Yenzin lifted his arm and jabbed his finger at him, telling Zuko to take a good look at himself.

With slight hesitation, he lowered his gaze to his torso, and in a state of shock he realized his outfit had completely turned a glowing blue; same as the young Airbender across from him.

Zuko dropped his jaw and moved his hands so that he could look behind him. "My body?!

It was ridiculous.

Behind Zuko was… _Zuko_. However, _this_ Zuko was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the abnormalities that were spirits.

"I think that you've accidentally unlocked one of your chakras, causing you to see flashes of my life. It unintentionally led you to seek my guidance as well," there was a slight pause before Yenzin innocently added, "I could show you more if you want to.”

Zuko, still petrified that he had turned into a ghost, pulled himself out of bed and jabbed a finger right back at him. "I don’t want to know!" He yelled.

“That’s okay,” Yenzin acknowledged and curiously paced around Zuko's room. “I can see why it would be too much for you.”

Fierce hawk-eyes followed the curious Airbender’s every step. Watching as Yenzin leaned forward and poked one of his shiny blades before tilting his head and hopping over to the other side of his room, staring up at the Fire Nation emblem in awe.

“It’s kind of ironic having the Avatar grow up right at the heart of the Fire Nation, don’t you think…?”

"I am _not_ the Avatar," Zuko replied irritably, crossing his arms. “And even if I were… I don’t _want_ to be the Avatar.”

“I never wanted to be the Avatar either, but you’ll understand eventually.” The ghost-child turned around to face him. "Though… you probably _really_ shouldn’t let the Fire Lord bully you into submission. _"_

Zuko glared. "You sure speak bravado for a little kid."

Yenzin grinned sheepishly. "You think so? I used to be very shy, and a terrible Airbender at that."

Zuko deadpanned. He could relate to that, but he refused to do so.

“You must understand. Fire Lord Ozai is keeping you alive so that he can prevent the next Avatar from being born.”

"You're wrong!" Zuko sneered, kicking his nightstand only for his feet to go right through it. "Shut up! Just shut up! Father cares about me, I-I know it! Besides, wouldn't the Avatar Cycle be broken if I'm dead?! The Air Nomads are extinct, my great-grandfather made sure of that!"

Avatar Yenzin's eyes lowered a little, and Zuko immediately felt regret go down his spine. He wasn't supposed to say those awful words—it was out of mere frustration and self-defense.

"Not all."  
  
Zuko blinked.

Oh, right.

"Is Aang really the last Airbender?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm afraid so," replied Yenzin. The sincerity in the ghost-child’s voice forced Zuko to turn his gaze back at the Airbender. "I'm not saying this to get back at you, but the Fire Lord knows of Aang's existence, and he thinks there might be more of them."

Zuko swallowed his pride and nodded slowly. It was a fact he knew to be true. After all, the crazy Airbender got himself captured by Zhao. That's got to mean something.

"I fear for what the Fire Lord might do to you once they realize Aang is the last one," Yenzin warned. "You should know better than anyone else that the Fire Lord will show no mercy. He wants the Avatar gone for good."

"No. I refuse to believe that. He's my father…" Zuko grabbed his head and shook it furiously. But then why did he think his father was going to kill him more often than not?

_"Dad's going to kill you. Really, he is."_

Suddenly the door to his bedroom set ajar, causing the two spirits to blink in surprise and turn to the looming figures at the door. One guard tiptoed his way to Zuko's bedside, while the other remained at the opening.

Zuko had to admit though, it felt strange being watched upon while no one realized he was _aware_.

After a nod and a thumb up, the guard tiptoed back and closed the door again, leaving him and Yenzin once again in darkness.

"Are you comfortable with those guards around you?" Yenzin tilted his head, frowning.

"Get out of my mind," Zuko ordered, clenching his fists. "I'm through with this."

"I'm not in your mind," Yenzin pointed out nicely.

"GET OUT!" He roared, trying to create a fireball and launch it at the Airbender, but it backfired for some reason. Zuko turned to his fists in surprise. His firebending was weaker than ever before. In fact, he couldn't even bend one simple stream of fire!

Was it impossible to bend in the Spirit World?

Taking back a step, Yenzin told him, "All you have to do is approach your mortal body and touch it," he finished; looking on as Zuko hurried to his body and touched it carefully, afraid he was going to hurt himself by pressing too hard.

Something flashed in his mind, as if sparks were crackling inside.

Zuko bolted upright in his bed and he cautiously began looking around; convinced Avatar Yenzin was still around here somewhere. Probably fixing his grieving gaze on him while wondering what kind of horrible incarnation he's got to deal with now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine readers not being interested in OC's since personally, I always find it hard to emerge myself in such characters. Nevertheless, I hope this is good enough! It’s always hard to say but I felt Zuko needed to start his journey as the Avatar with something a little less... disturbing, lol.
> 
> On another note, I wrote the summary drafts for book 1, and, if I’m right, it should be done by chapter 12/13. Kind of depends how fast and believable I want it to go.


	7. Azula's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko has to deal with his annoying little sister.

**BOOK: AIR**

* * *

The following morning, Zuko had a quick and lonely breakfast before two personal guards showed up at his side. Moving to the sanctuary directly north of the palace. It was time for his first lesson with the Fire Sages.  
  
He dreaded this moment.  
  
And, when the dreaded moment arrived, he found that _boring_ was a better way to describe it. The Fire Sages rambled on about notions of good and evil, the history of the mighty Fire Nation, and his new role in it. He itched to go out and explore the capital, rather than gain _enlightenment_ , as his father kindly put it.

"…Therefore, young Avatar, you must not ever listen to one of your previous lives."

Zuko blinked looking up. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

The High Sage gave him a disapproving shake of the head and began explaining again.  
  
"As the Avatar, you will one day be sought out by your previous lives, such as the Earth Kingdom Avatar, Lokai, the Water Tribe Avatar, Kaya, the Air Nomad Avatar, Yenzin, even the previous Fire Nation Avatar, Roku, who went against your great-grandfather Sozin."

The Great Sage nodded. "They will warn you. Mislead you. But you mustn't listen, you must block them out. They will feed you nothing but lies."

"Ignore them," another sage commanded.

"—and carry out your duty as our nation's Avatar."

Zuko said nothing. He half-heartedly attempted to listen once the Fire Sages gave him a tour around the temple and told him of its rich history. There were statues of previous Fire Nation Avatars, and he uncomfortably noted many emptied pillars of Avatars not hailing from the Fire Nation.

Biting his lips, Zuko shook his head. 

_Things are crazy right now, but everything will be okay,_ he kept repeating in his head, and as soon as his time with the sages ended, he rushed over to the pond in the Royal Garden and sat down cross-legged, staring at his rippling reflection.

He was aware that questioning himself only drove him further into insanity.

But _why_ did it have to be him?  
  
There must be a sickening reason for Agni’s sake! At first, he was helplessly convinced his family wanted to shame him into thinking he something he was _not_. Ridiculous as it might be. After all, he had always been weak. He didn’t have the spark—so then shouldn’t Azula be more fitting to be the Avatar? Why did the spirits hate him so much?

It was outrageous.  
  
A stiff breeze whipped his short black hair. The long shadow looming over him made the turtle ducks swimming in the pond squawk in surprise.

Speaking of the devil.

"What do you want, _Azula_?" Zuko ordered as he watched the turtle ducks turn around, and swim away.

“Always so gloomy,” Azula muttered. She lowered herself on the grass next to him. "You ought to remember that we haven’t spent time together in three years. I did fix the perfect opportunity for you to meet Mai before she left. You should be grateful."

Zuko flinched, glancing at Azula. "Mai's gone?"

“She left yesterday with her family,” his sister shrugged nonchalantly. “The city of Omashu has been conquered. I'm considering renaming it New Ozai in father's honor."

Zuko looked away. "…I see."

For a moment, his mind went elsewhere, for he thought back to his time spent with Mai. Short as it might have been. He wanted, no, _needed_ , to talk to her again; smoothen their relationship. Everything was so confusing right now.  
  
Azula cleared her throat. "While you were off with the Fire Sages, I met with father,” she drawled before flashing her bother a mischievous smile.

Azula always knew how to get his attention one way or another.  
  
"You should see your face, Zuzu."

"Shut up." Zuko’s bewildered look quickly contorted into a scowl.

“Come now, don’t you want to know our topic of conversation?” Asked Azula as she rose from the lush grass and wiped the dust off her clothes. “I never imagined you as the type who’d want to miss out on this.”

“Why do you think I care?” Zuko glared but hesitated. After all, he _did_ want to know. He just didn’t want Azula to enjoy the pleasure of vocally tormenting her brother into submission.

“I suppose you don’t.” Azula sighed, then turned on her heel, and prepared to stalk off who knows where.

"No wait," the words left his mouth before he could think. “What did you discuss with father?”  
  
"You made it quite clear you didn't care," Azula glanced over her shoulder. Her amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"I was wrong." Zuko bit back his dignity.

“Fine,” Azula turned around to face him. "Why don’t we make a fair deal. You want to _know_ something; I was to _see_ something. Practice your bending in a friendly duel with me and I’ll tell you.”  
  
“Why a duel?” Zuko was taken aback.

Azula smiled; it wasn’t gentle. "I merely wish to observe a legend."

Zuko scoffed and golden eyes glared back at her.

“Zuko, you really ought to accept your new title. It will make things easier for you.”

He grumbled but rose to his feet anyway. "Fine, but don't expect me to do amazing stuff."

"You were never a match anyway." Azula gestured for him to follow. "Let's head to the training yard."

**[⁂]**

Zuko braced himself for violent blasts of azure fire. Azula had gotten better over the years—if that were even possible. Her blasts were _incredibly_ strong, and there was no on-off switch to her abilities.

The attack had sent him flying across the ground and smash right into a cherry tree. Zuko had little time to react before Azula ran and thrust her fists forward, shooting another stream of azure fire toward him.

Zuko took a stance and blocked her bending by conjuring a wall of bright flames, her heat collided with his own, and flames jumped up and down all around them. The fire crackled loudly until it finally snuffed out.

"Is that all you've got? Really Zuzu, I expected more from the Avatar."

“You’re kidding, right?” Zuko glared. “I don’t know how to be the Avatar!”

“It seems like a certain someone didn’t pay attention to his lectures with the Fire Sages.”  
  
“Whatever!”

Gritting his teeth, Zuko leaped up to his feet and charged at Azula. His fist burst into aggressive flames and he aimed for the target. Azula, on the other hand, easily dodged the assault and propelled herself forward while shooting blasts of fire with her fists.

Zuko managed to block the first few blasts with his feet but eventually slipped and fell hard on his back. With his honor now even more painfully damaged, he scrunched his eyes shut and breathed deeply in shame.  
  
Azula loomed over him and aimed her fist straight at his face. "I suppose I should take this opportunity to inform the world of the Avatar's loss at my hand," her smirk widened before she reached out her hand.

“Why don’t you mix it up a little and try some airbending instead?”  
  
“How would I do that?” Zuko scoffed, hesitantly accepting Azula's hand.

Azula's hand reached into her pocket, and, without a sideways glance, she tossed him a scrap of paper. "Take this, it's an airbending scroll. I want to see whether you manage those forms better than your actual firebending forms.”  
  
Zuko caught and unrolled it, rubbing his eyes and pouring over the many illustrated airbending forms. It fascinated him how detailed the instructions were, and a cursed part of him truly couldn't wait to try it out.

Something flickered at the back of his mind, though, and Zuko felt his eyes narrow at Azula. "An airbending scroll? How did you get it?"

Azula shrugged. "I have my ways."

"What's the catch," Zuko mumbled, his hands tightening on the scroll.

"Nothing. Accept this as my gratitude for being such a loving brother to me."  
  
He couldn’t help but eye Azula suspiciously. His sister was playing him again for sure, but he couldn’t pin-point how or why exactly.

Giving in, he carefully laid the airbending scroll on the ground before copying the first stance. But even as he poured all of his efforts and frustration into replicating the movements, nothing seemed to happen.

“This is ridiculous. I’m embarrassing myself!” 

Azula gave a bitter laugh. “In my humble opinion you should find yourself an airbending master. Ironically, though, that appears to be virtually impossible seeing as there are no masters. Although rumor has it there’s an airbender.”

Zuko glared but said nothing. He tucked the scroll beneath his robes and turned to look at the restless and cloudy sky. Azula had noticed this too and seemed ambiguous to speed things up a little.  
  
“That’s enough for today,” she stated and gestured for him to follow her back into the Royal Garden. “Now, about this specific war meeting you wished to know about, you must know that we are currently preparing for yet another siege at Ba Sing Se. This time, however, things will be done differently. We will succeed unlike our traitorous uncle.”  
  
Zuko gulped and felt a knot in his chest squeeze tightly.

“I did purpose we take you along, but father wouldn't have it. He seems to have other plans for you. Seeing you bend like an idiot makes me question my earlier faith in your abilities, though."

"Will you be involved?" Zuko asked, ignoring the insult.

"Of course. We're going to take down Ba Sing Se for good," Azula exclaimed. “It will finally be ours to rule.”  
  
“I should be there with you,” Zuko grumbled. 

“Don’t be so pessimistic brother. Your time will come.”  
  
“When will that be?” Zuko questioned, highly annoyed.  
  
“You’ll find out soon enough,” Azula pointed out, but he was caught off guard when his sister grabbed his wrist. “I'm going to show you something fun.”  
  
"What more is there to show me?"  
  
"It's a surprise," she told him.  
  
Zuko didn't like surprises. They always resulted in something bad happening either to him or someone else.  
  
When all he could do was but to concede his sisters’ wishes, he followed her outside the Royal Garden and into the Capital City Prison, which was appalling. He looked around as they ambled their way through the hallway and beyond.

**[⁂]**

Aang sat alone on top of a pillar of ice, glowering down on the lively yet alarmed main city of the Northern Water Tribe.

Considering how bad the situation had become, Sokka had suggested they strengthen the barriers before leaving in search for the new Avatar. Thus, while preparing for a possible Fire Nation assault, Aang was left to mull on his thoughts.  
  
The Airbender closed his eyes once more, calming his nerves. "Yenzin… _please,_ I need to talk to you."

Nothing happened.

Aang let out a frustrated growl and jumped back on his feet. If meditating at the Avatar Temple didn't work, then why would meditating on a pillar of ice do the job?

A lemur was fluttering around his head. Making soft chattering noises before settling himself on Aang's shoulder. He cocked his head and stared questioningly at him.

"What should I do?" Aang asked his lemur friend. "The people of the Northern Water Tribe say all nations are on high alert for the Fire Nation Avatar. They too saw the bright light coming from the temples, and the Fire Nation won't say anything about the new Avatar."

Momo flattened his ears but remained at Aang's side as if consoling him with his dilemma of the recent turn of events.

Aang squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm afraid going to the Fire Nation will get us all killed."

 _Would it be wise to risk my friends, my comrades for a hopeless search in the Fire Nation for an Avatar no one knows the identity of?_ Perhaps it was too risky.

**[⁂]**

When Zuko set foot in an unknown metal prison chamber, he silently observed the male prisoner. It wasn't a wild guess to say the guy appeared much older than he truly was, and, judging by the lack of proper care, the prisoner must've been stuck in here for a while now.

His long coconut hair covered his dull green eyes. There were bruises on his arms and legs. His neck had a long gash ending right before the collarbone. His hands, feet, and torso were bound together.

"This is, or rather _was_ , Dai Li sergeant Hong. Our soldiers recently captured him, and he confessed to uncle's betrayal."  
  
“What does this have to do with me? Zuko grumbled.  
  
“Didn’t you pay _any_ attention? Go connect the dots dummy,” Azula rolled her eyes. “This man was a comrade of Avatar Lokai. After the Avatar’s death, Hong here watched our dear Uncle Iroh fight against his own before making amends with the Dai Li agents.”  
  
Zuko crossed his arms and shook his head dejectedly. He didn’t like where this was going.

The Dai Li prisoner looked up from his seat on the ground, unable to move, unable to do much of anything really. He looked worn and beaten by the looks of it.

"There's nothing left for me to confess if that's why you're here," the prisoner had said.

He wanted to go back. Anywhere but here.

"Azula," Zuko warned. “Let’s go back.”  
  
His sister gave him a bemused look, chuckling darkly. “Can't I have a little bit of fun?”

When Zuko hesitated, Azula crouched in front of the Dai Li prisoner. "Tell me, brother. Does his face ring any bells?” She jabbed her finger at Hong, who had flinched in response.

Zuko bit his lip, regretting every decision he had made today. He suspected Azula wanted to enact ludicrous revenge by using him as leverage. Had he any say in the matter, though?

Better to just get it over with, than to fight it out.  
  
Giving in, Zuko crouched next to his sister and exchanged a wary glance with the prisoner. Was he supposed to feel something just by looking at this guy? Because idly enough, he _didn't_.

"No," Zuko repeated the thoughts in his head. "This is stupid."

"What _is_ this about?" The man stared with bafflement.  
  
“Silence,” Azula's eyes narrowed. “You are still our prisoner,” she sneered viciously  
  
The Dai Li agent showed his response through a simple but powerful glare.

“Oh well,” Azula sucked in a breath; getting back on her feet and pulling him along. “I was merely curious to see how much influence previous incarnations have on the new Avatar,” she shrugged, turning to Zuko.  
  
“I must admit I’m slightly disappointed.”  
  
“Good,” Zuko responded bitterly. “Now that you have your answer, we should leave. I know I’m going, right _now_.”  
  
He turned on his heels; ready to rush out when the dismayed tone of the sergeant made him freeze right on the spot.

"The new Avatar?" The sergeant's eyes widened. "You're the Avatar?"

Zuko flinched when those startling green eyes observed him in a new light.

"No. I'm not," he tried to defend himself.

"Don't bother with secrecy, Zuko. I think this man has earned to know the truth. After all, it's not like he will ever get the opportunity to escape from his metal prison cell,” Azula chimed in.  
  
Zuko said nothing, and when the silence seemed to bore Azula, she glanced one last time at the prisoner before walking out of the cell. Back to the palace. Back _home_.

He gladly followed along.  
  
"Wait—!"

Zuko stopped.

"Is it true what she said. Are you truly the Avatar?" There was a lot of worry and pain in his voice.

Zuko lowered his eyes. "That's what everyone keeps telling me these days."

He could hear the Dai Li's voice crack. "Then, if you see Avatar Lokai, please tell him I'm very sorry."

Zuko huffed and decided to ignore him. He waltzed out of the cell, joined Azula and later his guards, who brought him safely back to the palace where he would sulk all day in his room.

**[⁂]**

Rain poured down from the dark sky in the Capital City. It was an occasion uncommon, but the nobles often found it welcoming when it did. Azula however, wasn't an admirer of rain, or water in particular. It soaked through one's clothes and into one's skin.

Despicable.

"Princess Azula," the Fire Sage called out. He bowed deeply. "How can I be of service?"

"High Sage," Azula paused, considering something. Her expression darkened. "My father gave me an order. I want you to verify this… _rumor_ about the Avatar State."

"The Avatar State, my Princess?" The old man repeated slowly.

"Yes, we have obtained rather interesting information that the Avatar Cycle will be broken once the Avatar dies in the Avatar State," Azula drawled, thinking thoughtful. "We do need to verify this for sure."

The High Sage’s eyes widened ever so slightly. "You wish to kill your own brother?"

"And what if I did?" Azula narrowed her eyes into slits. "Do not forget your place here. You must obey the Fire Lord's command."

There was another bow. "Of course, Princess Azula. I shall inform the other Fire Sages immediately."

"Make sure that you do," She agreed leisurely. "Oh, and remember; if you fancy your life, I suggest you keep my brother in the dark about this."

"Y-yes of course…"

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that just happened.


	8. Zuko's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko has to make a choice.

Zuko crouched near the pond, feeding the turtle ducks in silence. Every morning he would sulk here in the Royal Garden, all alone, until his guards took him to visit the Fire Sages in the afternoon. It had become an event far too common in his life and the young prince had no idea as to why he was not allowed to go to war meetings instead.

He ached for his father to let him join. Make him understand that having him be there not just as his first-born son but also as the Avatar would be a good thing. Or at least he thought it would be.  
  
Right?  
  
After all, it would send across a message to the other nations: The Avatar on the side of the Fire Nation. _It would silence everyone_ , Zuko thought numbly.

Then why had his father not done so yet?  
  
Zuko tore a small piece from the bread and threw it in the pond, watching as turtle ducks quacked and eagerly swam to him before they put their beaks into the bread. Zuko quickly found himself lost in thought again, and his golden eyes glazes over until the sound of sloshing below one’s feet caught him off guard. The reaction of the tiny creatures, or rather, the _lack_ of it, however, made him ponder the identity of the approaching figure.  
  
It was not Azula.  
  
“Prince Zuko. Forgive my intrusion,” an elder but familiar voice greeted.

He knew that voice… but since he had no Avatar training until late in the afternoon, Zuko looked up at Fire Sage Shyu in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“The High Sage has sent me to provide you with new instructions for today,” whispered Shyu, his voice constricting with tension that could be felt in every fiber of his body. He shakily bent down and offered Zuko a scrap of paper. Shyu added, “there is something else that I must discuss with you today during your break. Make sure no one sees you. It is of vital importance you know of this, my Prince.”  
  
Zuko frowned suspiciously. “What? What’s wrong?”

**[⁂]**

Katara’s hair fluttered through the wind. Her sad baby-blue eyes watched Aang hold the reins as he steered them away from the Northern Water Tribe and toward Earth Kingdom territory. Then, her brow furrowed, and her eyes rolled upwards as if seeking answers from above. “I still can’t believe Avatar Lokai is gone…”

Her brother caught onto it and Sokka's expression sobered as he pulled a map out of his shoulder bag. “Tell me about it… I bet the universe wants the Fire Nation to win the war. Ash makers always find lucky ways to be one step ahead of us.”

Katara tilted her head. “What do you think we should do?”

Sokka rubbed his chin before hovering his index finger above a colony on the map. “Well, if we’re about to steal the new Avatar and hope he or she isn’t brainwashed, we should find out who they are by searching for clues in Earth Kingdom villages occupied by the Fire Nation. Preferably those with a lot of Firebender immigrants.”

“Coming from you? That’s a first,” replied Katara with a slight smirk.

Sokka put his head in his hands, shaking slowly. “I know, I can’t believe I just said that either.”

“It makes sense. If we can’t visit the Fire Nation without giving ourselves away, our safest bet would be the colonies. All we need now is to make sure Aang is doing okay… he seems out of it lately,” whispered Katara as she glanced behind her at the lone monk sitting on top of Appa’s head. It was clear to the Water Tribe siblings that Aang was having a hard time sorting out his feelings for he had ignored speaking to them for hours on end.

Sokka blinked tiredly. “Yeah, no kidding.”  
  
Leaning back in the saddle, Katara could not help but wonder what kind of Avatar was out there. How he or she had been dealing with the revelation of being the Avatar and how much their lives had been turned upside down in only a matter of weeks.

**[⁂]**

Zuko felt lightheaded, dizzy, and a cold sweat trickled down his back. He could not breathe. It was as if Agni was choking him with its invincible hold and his heart rate started speeding up. All he could do was stare wide-eyed at the Fire Sage and his preposterous explanation.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asked anxiously.

Shyu lowered his head in shame. “I am afraid so. It appears your father, Fire Lord Ozai, has made plans to see the Avatar Cycle come to an end.”  
  
His father would not—

No, not to him.  
  
Zuko swallowed, his stomach cramping in emotion he had known was there. “That cannot be possible. You must have misheard the High Sage. I want to help father end this war. I am no traitor. I am his loyal son!”

Shyu flinched and held out his hand. “Please, calm yourself. The other Fire Sages are faithful to the Fire Lord. They will know of my betrayal once they see us together like this." 

Zuko huffed, turning away from the sage and grab tightly onto the sink in the bathroom. He looked up and glared at his ow reflection, replying dangerously, “you make it sound like my father and I are on two different sides. Whose side are you really on?”

“I have always been loyal to the Avatar,” Shyu responded honestly and Zuko flinched, taken aback by the words. He did not understand what it would mean for someone to be loyal to him as supposed _Avatar_ over his father. He went on, “for generations, the Fire Sages showed their unwavering loyalty to the Avatar. And right before the start of the hundred-year war, during a time of peace and prosperity, our job was to aid him or her in their journey to become a fully realized Avatar.”

“Does that mean you are with… the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom?” Zuko asked, unsure.

“No, Prince Zuko. I am with _you_. Whatever choice you make, I will support,” said Shyu as he shook his head and smiled weakly, glad that he had stirred something within Zuko without having the prince burst out of the bathroom and reveal him as a traitor. The sage paused, and the corner of his eyes crinkled slightly. “However, that does not mean I have certain beliefs about what I think you should be doing.”  
  
Zuko swallowed harshly, replying in a tired voice. “Right… and what is it that you think I should be doing? I am clueless.”

“Seek out your previous lives and ask them for guidance,” said Shyu in a calm but low whisper. The sage knew such a statement to be the embodiment of treachery because of the influences it can have on the current Avatar. Zuko gave an uncertain blink, and he found himself running his fingers through his short hair.

Should he confide in the sage and actively try to connect to a past life? The notion did not seem as ridiculous as it did before since he had already spoken to Yenzin. But doing so would mean he is a traitor… Then again, Shyu took the time to inform him of something so disturbing; it would be foolish for the sage to lie to him about this.

Could his father truly be planning on eliminating him from the ashes of the world despite their family relation? Despite the fact he was so sure he could help father win this war. Is this why he was not allowed in war meetings…?

He had to know.  
  
“I don’t know how to ask for guidance,” Zuko responded absently.  
  
“When seeking guidance from past lives, you must be calm, collected, and assume a meditation pose. Think about the Avatar you wish to speak to, and they will show before you—” Shyu stopped himself when he heard footsteps come closer. Zuko quickly grabbed onto the sage’s robe before shoving the old man into a closed-off restroom cubicle. He silently thanked Shyu and walked out, only for his eyes to rest on the Great Sage who looked at him with such piercing eyes, Zuko almost thought the old man had found out.  
  
“Were you talking just now?”

“I, uh. Yes,” Zuko began clumsily, straightening himself. “I have this… habit of practicing in front of the mirror when I am nervous. But I am ready now to present to you the ten rules I must adhere to as uh, you know, the Avatar.”  
  
“Good, I will be very curious to see how well you do in a bit, my Prince.”

“Of course,” finished Zuko as he passed the Great Sage, sweat trickled down his spine.

That was way too close for comfort.

When Zuko had returned to his room, he made sure to drink some calming Ginseng tea before sitting down cross-legged and rest his right hand on top of his left palm. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath before exhaling; repeating the same pattern over and over again while his thoughts drifted back to that little Airbender ghost-kid he had refused to speak to before.

 _Avatar Yenzin_ , _I am asking… for your help._ Zuko thought numbly, a voice in the back of his mind was once again questioning his motives but the desire to know the truth was overpowering and he tried to pay the voice no mind. The room remained silent until a gentle gush of wind swept over his senses.

“What’s on your mind, Zuko?”

The all too familiar face of the arrow-less Airbender appeared before him in a glowing blue hue. At this, Zuko could not help but glance at the meditating body behind him. _His_ meditating body, to be more exact. Zuko whispered, “it worked. I can’t believe I did it.”

“Of course, you can. You are the bridge between the Spirit World and the living remember?” Yenzin chuckled as he sat before the young prince, tilting his head curiously. “So, what can I do for you today?”

Swallowing, Zuko gave the Airbender a distressed look. “I heard something horrible and it has left me… confused. One of the Fire Sages told me that my father is planning to get rid of me. No banishment this time. He wants to end me in this… in this thing that everyone keeps calling the Avatar State, or whatever!”  
  
“That does sound troubling. And you want to know if what you have been told is the truth?” Yenzin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Yes, I have to know. For my own sanity.” Zuko drew in a long breath and his shoulders slumped.

Slowly, Yenzin rose to his feet before gesturing for Zuko to follow him to the door. The Airbender glanced over his shoulder and exchanged a knowing look with the young prince. “I can show you the truth if you are ready.”  
  
Zuko nodded firmly, his mind already made up. He trailed after the previous Avatar who did not bother to open the door and simply walked through the thick metal of his bedroom and into several hallways. It was a strange sight to behold, and in the suffocating silence that followed Zuko could not help but let his thoughts drift back to the Fire Lord.

After all, it… it was a lie, right? Would his father truly be planning on killing him just for being the Avatar? His own son, who had always shown fierce loyalty? Zuko knew he was supposed to be powerful now, which was exactly what his father had always wanted in a first-born.

Zuko _hoped_ his father loved him.

He truly hoped.  
  
He stared longingly at the meeting that appeared to be taking place in the Fire Lord’s throne room. It was a setting that reminded him of his banishment; the mistake that kicked off his destiny as a failure.  
  
Farthest away sat his father. Tall, imperious, and looming over his officers, advisors, and war generals before magnificent red flames that burned timelessly. Zuko saw his sister appear out of the corner of his eyes and join in on the meeting. Her face did not give anything away.  
  
Yenzin turned around. “Zuko? Come closer. Otherwise, you won't be able to hear it well.”  
  
Zuko wanted to move. He really did. But a knot in his chest squeezed very hard. It was as if his body had been shut down as well as his clear mind of thought.   
  
He was afraid.  
  
Afraid of the truth.  
  
“I can’t do this anymore… I can’t!” Zuko recoiled, squeezing his eyes shut to block the images of the war meeting. But he found himself unable to leave and thus be a witness to… whatever it is he was about to see. The words of his father echoed through his mind, reverberating along its length.  
  
“Are you sure of this?” Zuko flinched at the curious tone of his father’s voice.   
  
“Yes, my Lord. After extensive research on the ancient Earth Kingdom books, we have concluded that the Avatar Cycle will exist no more once the Avatar is dealt with in the Avatar State. I do, however, recommend we verify this to be sure…”

“Go on.”  
  
The general nodded firmly and poured over his papers. “Three options are laid before us. Either we use the Avatar to our advantage in winning the war. Or we ensure they never return by first activating the Avatar State and then strike.”  
  
“What about the third option?”  
  
“If Prince Zuko were to exist no more, then the next Avatar would be born Air Nomad.” The general’s eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Stroking his beard in thought he added, “and as we know already there is one more Airbender alive. Possibly, the _last_ Airbender. It would be a possibility to get rid of the Airbender first and then Avatar if that is what you desire, my Lord.”   
  
Zuko threw his eyes open and looked on anxiously for he now understood Shyu had not been lying after all. The sage was _right_. Father had been discussing the topic that would either see him as an ally or enemy to the Fire Nation. However, if he thought his father and sister would defend him, he was gravely mistaken.

“Appealing suggestions, general,” praised Fire Lord Ozai. His body was still, eyes squinting as if in thought or pained by the actions he had taken concerning Zuko for the past sixteen years of his life. “My son has shown loyalty thus far, although past events, _especially_ his banishment might have influenced my son to act on corrupt behavior more so than ever before. My treacherous brother has no doubt instilled propaganda in his head.”

Corrupt behavior? Zuko widened his eyes and yelled that he would never let himself be corrupted. That Zuko was still as loyal to his father as he was as a young child, but he could not reach the people in the war room.

“Azula, what do you think? Do you have faith in your brother’s loyalties to the Fire Nation?”  
  
The temperature in the room lowered exceedingly and Zuko felt a chill go down his spine as he waited for his sister to respond. What pained him so much was that he could not determine what his sister would say. Azula sat opposite of the general and appeared perfectly calm despite everything. “It is as you say father, my brother has always had this strange affinity to the weak. He would have been easily swayed into staying loyal when we were younger, but his important years were spent abroad with _uncle_. Zuko cannot be trusted.”

“Yes… you are right Azula. My treacherous brother knows exactly how to plant seeds of doubt and wait in the shadows until the time is right. Perhaps he had always known my son was the Avatar,” his father began slowly, not fully convinced yet, before adding darkly, “it is unfortunate we were not informed before of the Earth Kingdom Avatar’s early demise. Surely we would have found out about Prince Zuko sooner.”

“No! Please, I will do anything you say, father. Uncle hasn’t influenced me to do anything!” Zuko cried but again no one heard him. He clenched his fists as tears began filling his eyes.

“Father, if I may,” began Azula calmly.

“Yes?”

Azula’s next words crushed him.

“Since uncle has made Zuko a liability, I advise we make sure the Avatar never returns. That way we can burn everything to the ground without having to worry, _ever_ , again,” said his sister, her mouth curved into a sad, _fake_ , smile. “I admit losing my dear brother would be a shame, but it is a sacrifice worth making."

With furrowed brows, Ozai folded his hands neatly into his sleeves. “Yes… Prince Zuko’s sacrifice will be worth it in the long run. We ought not to risk the possibility of my son dying and for the cycle to continue. It could turn the tides out of our favor.”

“Your orders, my Lord?” An advisor asked.  
  
“No risks will be taken. Find me the Airbender first and kill him immediately. Once he is out of the way, I will deal with Prince Zuko myself,” answered Ozai resolutely while Zuko could hear his heart shatter into a million pieces.

His father was going to do it.

He was truly going to kill him. 

Zuko screwed up his face as the world appeared to spin around him, vicious and steadily, for he had never felt as much misunderstood as right now. A cloud of depression and weariness seemed to draw all of his features downward. His head pounded, sharp and heavy while tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
He wanted to cry… to scream… to fight… to run away! And now more than ever he wanted to hide someplace no one could ever find him. Zuko could hold the heartbreak no longer for he fell to the floor in a disheveled heap as his grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears.

“Why?” He spoke in a hoarse whisper, more to himself than anyone else.

Vicious voices invaded his mind like a plague. Why him? Why did it _always_ have to be him?! His father and sister… both wanted him dead for the greater good of the Fire Nation. To ensure the end of the Avatar Cycle. But what about _him_? Why did they not trust him enough? Why did they not care? Why did they, no… why did _father_ not love him enough to let him live?

He even… he even said he would personally see to it he took his last breath. No, Zuko could not bear to experience another situation like what happened during the Agni Kai. A situation in which his father would strike him down, and this time for good.   
  
“What do you want?” Asked Yenzin’s gentle voice as it cut through Zuko’s despair. The footsteps of the Airbender were light and nearly soundless.   
  
“What I want…?” Repeated Zuko tiredly, his face all red and puffed as he looked at the sympathetic Airbender who had crouched down in front of him, smiling weakly.   
  
“Do you want to live? Or do you want to sacrifice yourself?” Elaborated Yenzin with a curious tilt of the head.  
  
“Sacrificing myself doesn’t seem like a bad idea anymore,” replied Zuko as he looked away.  
  
“No, you’re wrong. Think about your uncle. Think about your mother. Would they want you to sacrifice yourself?” The Airbender raised his voice and Zuko felt his heart constrict at the mentioning of his uncle.  
  
“I—”  
  
“Your death would set in motion a chain of events that would cause more innocent people to die. The world will be destroyed without you, Zuko.”  
  
“I don’t know if I can. I don’t know what I want anymore!”  
  
“The world needs you.”  
  
“I don’t care!”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Yes! I cannot betray my nation.”  
  
Yenzin forced a smile. “Then, take a step back. Learn how the world works at your own pace; learn how to be the Avatar at your own pace. Rushing yourself isn’t always the answer. Sometimes, seeing is better than decisively choosing one's fate.”  
  
“But if I leave father will declare me an enemy.”  
  
“But if you stay you might become a sacrifice.”

Zuko screwed his eyes shut.

Did he truly want to become a sacrifice? Because Zuko was fairly sure he did, in fact, not want his life to end like this. Before his mind caught up with his heart, Zuko already opened his mouth, asking, “what would you have done?”

Yenzin gave a half-smile. “In my time, I sacrificed myself to save that of my best friend, Aang. I wasn’t there when the genocide happened, and I wasn’t there to save my people.”  
  
“So you are saying you wouldn’t have sacrificed yourself and let Aang die to save your people?” Asked Zuko hoarsely as he began to wipe away his tears.

“No, I still would have done the very same thing. I would never have been able to save my people in time, and I’m not particularly strong either; that has always been Aang. He is a true airbending master,” responded Yenzin honestly.  
  
“Then why shouldn’t I just do the same?”  
  
“Because at the end of summer, Sozin’s comet will return,” said Yenzin, the muscles in his face tightened even as the Airbender tried to show his optimistic side. “If history has taught us one thing, one should know that Sozin’s comet is important to the Fire Lord. He will use its power to end this war.”

Zuko stared dumbfounded. “What was that about seeing rather than choosing fates, or whatever! And what about doing everything at my own pace? Sozin’s comet arrives in less than a year!”  
  
Yenzin rubbed his neck shyly and shrugged. “I mean, doing everything at your own pace within that time sounds good too, but a little more depressing if you ask me.”  
  
“You got that right.” Zuko narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Forgive me, Zuko. I offer you this wisdom. Please choose wisely. Think about what the consequences of your actions will mean for the world.” The Airbender lowered his head and in the blink of an eye, Yenzin faded away like dust in the wind. Zuko slowly got up, trudging his way over to his bedroom; touching his meditating body, and wake up in the world of the living.

Whether he felt alive was a different thing altogether.  
  
Zuko rubbed his eyes, lowering his head. A part of him did not want to believe what had been shown to him. How could he be hated and doubted so much as the Avatar who would gladly help his nation thrive? He had no bad intentions. Uncle did not know he was the… A-Avatar… and he never corrupted Zuko to do anything other than forcing tea sessions into his daily schedules. Could father not see that?

And yet a bigger part of him knew, no felt, that what was shown was the truth. Zuko felt conflicted. Confronting his father or Azula would only worsen things and he knew he would not be strong enough to defend himself if they chose to imprison him or finish the job right there and then…

He knew he had to run.

Take the first ship he could find, and run away—hide, or maybe find uncle. Zuko was unsure of his plans but he realized he wanted to live. To be loved and accepted. To find his destiny. That is what he told himself.

He refused to think of his father.

He refused to think of his sister.

And he refused to think of his uncle.

It would only hurt.

This way Zuko would remain sane, and nobody would get hurt. Anger boiled in his stomach like a sickening brew for his inability to convince someone. He repressed the sobs threatening to rip out of his throat. It would not do to have anyone find him like this.

Once the banished prince.

Now the Avatar.

And tomorrow a traitor of the Fire Nation.

Swallowing, Zuko sat down and wrote a private letter on his desk. The black ink playfully drafted characters in a final goodbye message to his father. With a satisfied nod, Zuko grabbed his dual swords and placed them on his back. 

Underneath the full moon, Zuko stepped into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined that Ozai would have exploited his son's abilities as the Avatar if he found out much sooner and is now annoyed at his own actions towards Zuko in the past few years. Azula is lucky (get it) that the reveal happened very late, for she would have otherwise found a serious and very dangerous competitor in her brother, with all of the implications it would have had on both characters. 
> 
> So yes. It is great that Ozai was too busy focusing on Azula.
> 
> Currently, though, Zuko hasn't accepted his destiny yet whereas he did in Day of the Black Sun. I was also pretty close to making the poor guy go into the Avatar State if it weren't for Yenzin helping him calm down before connecting to the living world. If he did touch his mortal body while being that emotional, he would have blown up part of the palace for sure, lol.


	9. Fire Nation Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gaang visit a Fire Nation town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're switching POV in this chapter.

**BOOK: AIR**

* * *

“This should be it you guys,” Sokka gulped. “We’re officially in enemy territory.”

“As long as we don’t show off our bending, we should be fine,” Katara said as she pulled three dark coats from out of her bag. “Here, use these disguises.”  
  
Aang walked toward them with a shy smile. “Yeah and besides, we’re still in the Earth Kingdom. How bad can it be?”

The Water Tribe boy slipped into his coat and peered sightlessly at a wall.  
  
“Sokka, you okay?” 

“You might wanna look at this,” he jabbed his finger at it.

“That’s…” Aang blinked a couple of times. “Hey, a poster of me!”

“It’s a _wanted_ poster! This isn’t good.” Sokka groaned and almost pulled out his hair. “I feel a headache coming up.”

“Wait, but what do they need Aang for?” Katara interjected, removing the poster and scanning it. “It doesn’t say anything.”  
  
“They probably want to show off Aang in some crazy ritual before doing something bad. And judging by how many times Zhao’s tried to capture him, this is probably an _old_ wanted poster,” Sokka scoffed, throwing Aang a coat and headband. “Put this on like your life depends on it.”  
  
“Uh, okay.”  
  
Dark clouds started to drift over the hills, and the sky appeared as gray-white and sunless. It would not take long before rain threatened to take over the dry land below.

Katara looked up. “We better hurry and find as much information as we can before the weather gets worse.”

“You’re right, I’ll go look for clues near the coastline.” Aang turned to his friends with a serious look on his face. “You and Sokka should stay together and search here.”

Katara blinked. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You might get into trouble.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Katara. It’s as you say, as long as we split up, we have more chance to find out who the Avatar is,” Aang smiled.

“If you say so… Please be careful, okay?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I will.” Aang nodded and turned on his heels; walking a lonely road through the Fire Nation town until he reached the small harbor.  
  
The wind made various chimes hanging from the eaves and palm trees, screaming continuously as Aang entered a fisherman’s house and started fidgeting his thumbs. It was a place where one could buy fishing supplies as well as renting fisher boats.   
  
“What can I help ya with?” The shopkeeper asked leisurely.  
  
“I uh, actually… I have a question.”  
  
“Yea? What’s that, kid?”  
  
Aang blinked apprehensively, leaning closer. “You don’t happen to know who the new Avatar is, don’t you?”  
  
The man glowered, placing his palms flat on the table. “Why ya wanna know?”  
  
Aang flinched. “Just curious! A friend of mine… uh, _Mushi_ , told us his nephew was taken on one of those ships and he hasn’t heard anything ever since. Mushi said something about Sector Nine… or the Avatar Trial?”  
  
The shopkeeper closed his eyes and sighed. “His nephew is probably a goner.”  
  
“What do you mean? Not a goner… _goner,_ right?” Aang laughed nervously.

The man turned around, clearly in pain. “Only half of the teenagers that participated in the Avatar Trial survived. The other half didn’t make it, including my son.”

Aang’s eyes widened. “That’s terrible!”   
  
“It is what it is,” The shopkeeper’s voice was low and grave. He glanced over his shoulder at Aang. “And I never bothered to find out who the Avatar is. I don’t want to hear anything about it, ever, again.”  
  
“I understand, I’m sorry about your son,” Aang lowered his head and left the shop.  
  
He walked with brisk pace; leaving footprints on the sand below as he made it to the harbor, asking the same question to the fishermen on the docking boats. When all their replies turned negative, he found himself sitting on the far side of the pier near the lighthouse; hunched into a ball, and knees tight against his chest.

**[⁂]**

“Aang’s been acting all _Aangsty_ lately,” Sokka looked bored as he grabbed a random wanted poster and scanned it. “Like he doesn’t want us around anymore.”  
  
“I think he’s blaming himself for everything that’s happened.” Katara had a long face, pensive and worried.  
  
“Well, he isn’t entirely wrong.”  
  
“Sokka, you’re not helping.” Katara narrowed her eyes.  
  
“What? I’m just saying,” Sokka shrugged as he fixed it back on the wallboard. “Aang was part of some weird chain reaction that started the war. Nothing wrong with that. It didn’t sound like those master air monks helped either.”  
  
“Still, he shouldn’t think like that. Aang can’t do this alone, he needs us.”  
  
The older sibling smirked. “Katara, it sounds more like _you_ need him.”  
  
Katara blushed. “That is not true!”

Sokka wanted to respond but a villager in red tunic came crashing in carrying a box.

“Move—! We have a new batch of wanted posters,” grumbled the villager, hushing Katara and Sokka a few steps back. The villager knelt down and hurriedly put up several posters of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom criminals alike. Once done, the grumpy villager took his box again and hurried over to the other side of the village.  
  
“Weird.” Sokka frowned but decided to focus on the wallboard. “Hey, don’t you think that old guy looks a lot like… Mushi?”

He jabbed his finger at the far-right poster of a general who looked _a lot_ like the wanted Fire Prince.  
  
“It says… Prince Iroh,” Katara frowned. “Are we sure Mushi is his real name?”  
  
“At this point nothing surprises me anymore." Sokka glowered momentarily before his eyes locked onto something. “That one—! It says something about another Prince.”  
  
That had gotten Katara’s attention, “Prince Lee?” she asked quietly.  
  
“No, not Lee…” Sokka snatched the poster from the wallboard and read it aloud. “Prince Zuko turned traitor.”

He paused, and the siblings exchanged a perplexed look before Sokka recited the words. “Prince Zuko has misused his freedom and done the unthinkable by betraying his Nation in leaving the Royal Palace against orders. By decree of Fire Lord Ozai, his first-born son, Prince Zuko, is to be brought back to the Fire Nation alive and must stand trial for his actions.”  
  
“That’s…” Katara trailed off.  
  
“That’s great news!” Sokka finished for her. “The more chaos in the Fire Nation Royal Family, the better.”  
  
Katara tilted her head. “Do they just assume we know what Prince Zuko looks like? It doesn’t show his face.”  
  
Sokka shrugged. “They probably sent it with high urgency. It’ll be replaced later.”  
  
Katara nodded. “Okay, still nothing about the Avatar. I think we should start looking for Aang.”

She pulled at Sokka’s wrist but was left gasping in shock when she noticed Fire Nation troops enter the village.  
  
“Oh no… this is bad,” Sokka cut in. He stared at a soldier, who seemed to have recognized their faces and jabbed his finger at them grudgingly.

Sokka and Katara flinched at this and narrowed their eyes at the admiral that walked out of the horde of Fire Nation soldiers. No disguise would help them this time.  
  
“Zhao,” Katara and Sokka growled in unison.   
  
In a swift motion, Katara opened up her water skin and took an orb of water in between her two palms; cautious, _and_ helpless as the number of soldiers far exceeded what she had ever witnessed in her life.  
  
The raging fire from the soldiers had them cornered, and one wrong move would hurt both of them. Had there been fewer soldiers, Katara had known she would be able to handle them with ease, but there were _so many_ of them. And why? She had no idea.  
  
Lowering her head in resignation, the Waterbender dropped her water.  
  
Two soldiers rushed forward and latched onto the Water Tribe siblings.

Zhao straightened, hands clamped tightly together, knuckles white. “I did not expect to find you two here, but I don’t mind capturing bigger fish than originally intended.”  
  
“Wait! We walked right into a trap?!” Sokka blurted as he tried to wriggle himself out of the soldier’s grip; to no avail.  
  
“Yes, but the trap wasn’t specifically meant for you. Though it seems, wherever you two are, the Airbender is always somewhere nearby, which makes this _very_ interesting, to say the least."

**[⁂]**

Aang stared down at his reflection in the rippling ocean water. A shadow passed over his eyes; revealing the stress and frustration he had bottled up inside ever since the Northern Water Tribe.  
  
Behind him, a large ship appeared to be unloading its many passengers. They were harmless and simple civilians of the Fire Nation. Aang decided he didn’t feel in the mood to leave his spot on the pier just yet, even though he _should_ feel pressured to leave for his identity could easily be revealed.  
  
Aang sighed again.  
  
Transfixed with his reflection, the young monk leaned closer. “What should I do? I guess I could smuggle myself onboard that ship and hide… but I can’t just leave my friends.”  
  
Aang shut his eyes with a pained expression.  
  
“Are you _seriously_ thinking of going to the Fire Nation all on your own?”  
  
Aang flinched and opened his eyes wide in surprise. “Did my reflection just… talk to me?”

He looked left and right before lowering his head down the edge of the pier, peering underneath the wooden structure only to find two pairs of golden eyes glare back.  
  
“Lee?!” Aang almost yelled from his upside-down position. “What are you doing underneath there?”  
  
Lee grabbed tightly onto the sides. “Shhh! I’m hiding. Nobody can know I’m here.”  
  
“Oookay,” Aang’s tone was wary but cheerful. “Did you just get off that ship?”  
  
“As I said—don’t _talk_ to me.” Lee’s voice was low and grave. “Also, don’t _look_ at me like that, you’re making it plain obvious I’m underneath here.” 

“Why not? There’s no reason to hide.” Aang looked up and glanced over his shoulder. “Besides, I think most passengers have already left.”  
  
“The crew hasn’t—and one can never be sure.”

Aang bends down again, gripping onto the edge. “How long are you planning on hiding there?”  
  
“A few more hours, now will you stop looking for Agni’s sake!” It seemed Lee tried to whisper, but it came out more like a vicious growl.  
  
“Uh, okay.” Aang nodded and went back up again. “You have to watch out for the high tides though. There’s a storming coming too.”  
  
“I will keep that in mind,” Lee responded silently.  
  
Aang remained seated on the pier but stayed quiet. As he listened to the sound of the ocean water, which seemingly forged its sea-song, he couldn't help but notice how the clouds became darker and more lethal over time, until finally, heavy rain started to pour down on his head and the landscape below.  
  
“Are you doing okay underneath there?” Aang asked nicely, shuddering at the change of cold weather.  
  
“You’re _still_ here?” Lee responded immediately.  
  
Aang nodded absently. “Yeah, I don’t know what to do exactly, so I figured I stay here with you.”  
  
“Just go back to your friends—or whatever, just don’t be stupid enough to go to the Fire Nation. They’re trying to get rid of you permanently!”  
  
Aang frowned. “Are you sure? I didn’t think Zhao ever went that far. Well, at least in the last few times we met.”  
  
“Yes,” He noted how Lee lowered his voice. “New orders, I heard.”  
  
“That’s—” Aang wasn’t quite sure what to say. Then, he blinked. “Right, you’re a prince. Did the Fire Lord say that?"  
  
There was a pause. “How do you know?”  
  
Aang hummed. “Well, Mushi told us he’s a Prince of the Fire Nation and that you were too… which means you know who the Avatar is, don’t you?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about the Avatar.”  
  
“So you _do_ know!” Aang instantly dropped down and gaped at Lee, who seemed to struggle with the increasing waves of the ocean water.  
  
Aang batted his eyes innocently. “Can you tell me who it is?”

“Trust me, the Avatar doesn’t want to travel the world with you guys and learn stupid elements,” Lee paused, frowning. “Is my uncle still with you?”  
  
Aang blinked. “No, he left after he told us you were taken away—”  
  
“There you are,” A low, but familiar voice interjected. "I've been wondering why you hadn't gone out to find your Water Tribe friends, but apparently you're more interested in what's underneath you.”  
  
Aang shuddered; widening his eyes, “Zhao—?” he said as he glanced over his shoulder.  
  
Everything happened so fast, one moment Aang was trying to pry for information from Lee, and the next moment he finds himself cornered by Fire Nation men. Clenching his fists, Aang got back on his feet and swiftly turned around to meet the one guy he tried to avoid.  
  
He glared back at the admiral. “What did you do to Sokka and Katara?!” Aang shouted.  
  
Zhao shrugged, not faced at all by his aggressive demeanor. “They’re alive, and, as long as you surrender, we’ll set them free.”  
  
Aang paused. First, he examined the number of Fire Nation troops, and then his big-grey eyes lowered down to his feet. He furrowed his brows; unsure. “You promise?”  
  
“Don’t—!” A new voice cut in, and in the blink of an eye, Lee had entered the scene. Aang barely had time to register his quick movement nor the fact that he had been half-soaked in ice-cold water.  
  
“Get off the Airbender’s back, Zhao,” Lee commanded as he jumped in-between them.  
  
A wicked grin appeared on the admiral’s face, and his body now moved into a combative stance. “Prince Zuko, I was wondering when you’d show up.”  
  
Behind Lee, Aang frowned. “Prince Zuko? I thought your name was Lee?”  
  
“One has to wonder what else you haven’t told him yet,” Zhao gestured for the soldiers to ready themselves. “Kill the Airbender and get the traitorous prince _alive_ at all cost!”

Aang watched Lee—or _Zuko_ , he wasn’t quite sure yet, make punching motions, hurling fireballs straight at the soldiers who had charged at them. Instead of hurting them, though, they’d simply pared away the fire onto the wooden construction; setting the pier aflame.  
  
“We’re stuck here,” Aang looked around. There was too much water and fire. “Lee, hold on tight!”  
  
Aang inhaled, grabbed onto the princes' red robes, and blew them far into the air and over the palm trees that covered the coastline.  
  
“What’re you doing—?!” Lee yelled from his uncomfortable position on Aang’s back.  
  
“Saving us!” Aang responded while flipping back on his feet and letting go of both a frightened and highly annoyed Fire Prince. “Come with me, it’s not safe!”  
  
Aang could see how Lee hesitated. It showed on his face and the way he fidgeted with his hands. For a moment the Airbender was afraid Lee’s conflict would cause the soldiers to catch up, but the prince understood the severity of the situation and nodded grimly.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Lee yelled from behind him as they ran through the rain-slick road in the forest.

The echoes of roaring soldiers behind them only caused more tension.  
  
Aang jumped over a rain puddle and swept away the heavy rain over his face. “There’s no way they’re holding Sokka and Katara outside in the rain. They’re probably still in the small Fire Nation town—but someplace Katara can’t use her bending.”  
  
Lee lowered his jaw. “What? You’re _still_ going to save them? Zhao will catch up if we don’t flee now!”  
  
“I will not let him hurt my friends to get to me!”  
  
“I can’t believe this—!” Lee smacked his forehead, glowering. “Fine, I’m going with you!”

**[⁂]**

“Get your filthy hands off my little sister!” Sokka growled as he helplessly watched how a guard bound her two hands together with strong rope. Katara winced from her place on the ground, her brows furrowed tight with pain.  
  
“Oh, shut up you.” Another guard forced Sokka down on his knees. With a huff, the young warrior glared up at his captors.  
  
After surrendering, the Water Tribe siblings had found themselves being taken hostage in what seemed like a house too big for such a small town. The room smelled like a warm spice that could even warm up the coldest of weather conditions in typically Fire Nation tradition. The walls were a little dusty and needed some rough cleaning, and its red dye was largely hidden behind the brown sofa, candles, cabinets, and other decorations.  
  
Sokka scrunched his eyes shut when the two captors decided to bound his hands too, and soon the siblings stared at each other in worried apprehension.  
  
“Any word from Admiral Zhao?” The first guard asked.  
  
“Not yet, but I heard they’re searching for the Avatar near the coastline,” the second guard responded.  
  
Sokka’s eyes went wide-eyed, as did Katara’s.  
  
The first guard smashed an elbow into the other’s side.  
  
“What the hell—?”  
  
“We’re not supposed to talk about the Avatar, you imbecile!”  
  
The second guard winced. “Oh right, of course. My bad. P-Please don’t tell the admiral.”  
  
“Fine, I won’t tell him only because it’s you,” his amber eyes locked onto both Sokka and Katara, inherently warning them from speaking of the subject.

The shaken guard, on the other hand, hugged him tightly and repeated the same _“thank you”_ over and over again.  
  
If they had paid more attention to Sokka, though, the guards would have found that he had successfully freed himself out of the strong rope by using his boomerang as a knife, and, as soon as he passed his boomerang on to Katara and she freed herself, the siblings decided to charge at the Firebenders.  
  
While Sokka and Katara fought the two guards inside, one could see through the high arched window that something was going on at the entrance door. Fire lighted up the darkness outside as heavy rain continued to fall. Katara quickly bent the raindrops outside and turned them into icicles; breaking the window glasses before taking on another globe of water and freeze the soldiers to the wall.  
  
“Yes, take _that_!” Sokka yelled before rushing to Katara. “Let’s get out of here before they unfreeze themselves!”  
  
A new voice joined in, “Katara, Sokka!” Aang yelled as he ran through the entrance door.  
  
“Aang?” Sokka said, but he was even more surprised to see a new but familiar figure tag along. “Wait a second, _Lee_? What’s he doing here?”  
  
“No time to talk, we have to leave before Zhao catches up!” Lee growled at them.  
  
“No arguing you there,” Sokka agreed.  
  
He turned on his heel and ran outside, taking a quick note of all the unconscious Fire Nation soldiers before waving his hand at the others. “We gotta get to Appa and Momo, now!”  
  
“You are gravely mistaken if you think you can escape me,” said Zhao as he marched around the corner with a brand-new set of soldiers. He looked dully at his fallen men before glaring right back at them.  
  
“Think again!” Katara growled before bending all the tiny raindrops into a thick and lengthy ice wall that separated the group from the Fire Nation soldiers.  
  
The streams of fire thrown at the wall didn’t help much. And, along with the setting of the sun behind darkened clouds, the weather conditions weren’t exactly favorable for a firebender.

Katara was simply too strong for them.  
  
“Hmpf,” Zhao looked unimpressed. “You can delay your inevitable capture, but in the end, I _always_ get what I want.”  
  
Aang glanced quietly to his side at Lee—or Zuko? Who seemed to have locked eyes with the admiral. His golden eyes held a strange glint as if the pair communicated through some kind of telepathic stare. A message that he could not fully understand.

Without another word, the group ran through the forest and toward the flying bison, who lay on his back snoring while Momo chattered and flew circles over their heads.

Once Aang, Katara and Sokka readied themselves on Appa, Aang looked down at Lee. “Hop on!”  
  
Lee shook his head as he re-positioned his dual broadswords perfectly on his back. “No, I’m not going with you,” he answered.   
  
Aang gaped at him. “Why not?”  
  
“There’s something else I need to do.”  
  
“At least let me give you a ride—” Aang trailed off, looking sad.  
  
Lee clenched his fists.  
  
“No,” He exclaimed firmly. “Just go. Live as normal lives as you can, and _don’t_ go to the Fire Nation, ever!”  
  
“Wait—”  
  
Lee was gone.

**[⁂]**

“That didn’t go as well as planned,” Katara murmured as she scrambled off Appa’s back and settled her sleeping bag on the high and slippery grass.  
  
Her frown deepened. “Do you think Lee made it out safely? We were still pretty close to the Fire Nation town when we separated.”  
  
“Lee made his choice. There’s nothing we can do now,” Sokka yawned while fixing his own sleeping bag.

“You’re probably right… Oh, and by the way, Aang?” Katara turned to the young monk, who was feeding Momo lychee nuts on a tree trunk. “You were looking around the coastline, right? Did you find anything related to the Avatar?”  
  
“Riiiight—!” Sokka’s blue eyes widened; having forgotten all about his sleep deprivation. “The Avatar was supposed to be there!”  
  
Aang winced and looked full disbelieve at his friends. “What? Why would the Avatar not be in the Fire Nation?”  
  
Katara frowned thoughtfully. “We’re not sure. One of the guards said Zhao wasn’t looking for us, but for the Avatar.”  
  
“Yeah, we were just an additional catch, can you believe that guy?” Sokka jumped in.  
  
Momo chittered and flew toward Appa’s saddle while Aang leaped to his feet. “What, why didn’t you say so earlier?!”  
  
“We were taken _hostage_ ,” Sokka freaked out, trying to make Aang understand. “Besides, there were like a hundred soldiers and luck wasn’t really on our side.”  
  
“You’re right, sorry.” Aang let out a tense sigh before nodding. “So, the Avatar was near the coastline?”  
  
“That’s what the guards said,” Katara lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. “It seemed more like an accident though, I don’t think the Fire Nation is allowed to say anything.”

Sokka jumped at that.

“Aang, do you know what this means?!” He placed his hands firmly on the young monk’s shoulders, who frowned in return.  
  
“We have a chance to find the Avatar without going to the Fire Nation?”  
  
“Even better! You know who the Avatar is!”  
  
Aang’s jaw dropped and he took a step back. “What, how would I know?”  
  
Sokka swirled around, swiftly donning a detective hat and a horn-rimmed monocle to match his get-up. Katara and Aang blinked in a daze.  
  
“You were at the coastline—the Avatar was at the coastline,” said Sokka as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Either _you_ are the Avatar and you haven’t told us yet, or you _saw_ them passing by.”

Katara frowned at Aang. “Did you see anyone?”  
  
“Yeah, a lot of people actually.” Aang’s eyes searched, thinking deeply of who he had seen. “There was this pretty big ship with Fire Nation civilians onboard.”  
  
Katara nodded gently. “And did anyone strike you as odd? Considering they’re searching for the Avatar, it’s possible the Avatar is hiding from the Fire Nation.”  
  
“Uh, yeah… Lee was hiding underneath a pier,” Aang paused. “Are you saying—”  
  
“Lee?” Sokka cut in. “Isn’t Lee a prince? Why would he hide in the first place?”  
  
“You have a point,” Katara frowned. “I wonder why he saved us too.”

“His actual name is Zuko, I think,” said Aang.  
  
Katara’s eyes widened. “There was a wanted poster of Prince Zu—"  
  
“Wait-Wait!” Sokka cut in, tugging wisely at his monocle. “I finally got it.”

“Prince Lee and Prince Zuko are the same person! Why else would a Fire Nation Prince hide from his own people?” Sokka pulled out Prince Zuko’s wanted poster and shoved it in Aang’s face. “Because apparently, Prince _Zuko_ ran away from the Fire Nation Royal Palace and is now a traitor!”  
  
Aang held onto the poster and started reading it. “Why would the Fire Lord be so harsh on his first-born child?”  
  
Sokka lifted his finger. “Exactly! Prince Zuko misused his _freedom._ I think Zuko—or should we say _Lee_ , misused his freedom as the _Avatar_ and ran away. He’s hiding!”  
  
“It sounds a bit far-fetched, but… it’s possible.” Katara trailed off. “It must be hard for him, if Lee is _really_ the Avatar, I mean.”  
  
“His real name is Zuko!” Sokka pointed out.  
  
“Right.”  
  
Aang started walking over to Appa. “We need to find Lee and ask him!”  
  
“What—but it’s the middle of the night,” Katara held him back. “We just landed.”  
  
“We can’t stop now,” Aang shook his head and turned around. “We’re so close!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we’ll tackle Zuko’s situation and explain briefly what happened since he ran away. Oh yes, and the tags of the story will be hitting its prime as well. Although I’m not sure when it’ll be up since we finally caught up to my most recent written chapter. I do have half of the next one written down, though.


	10. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko tries to avoid being captured by Azula, Aang, Katara and Sokka.

**BOOK 1: AIR**

* * *

Once Zuko stepped into the shadows, a dark figure started trailing him, ominously advancing as he treated through a hidden doorway leading outside.

“Care to inform your concerned sister where you’re going?”

Zuko winced, a hand clutched tightly onto the strap carrying his dual swords. He would’ve unsheathed his weapons and threatened the aggressor if it hadn’t been a vigorous firebending prodigy.

A mix of emotions hit him all at once, but Zuko decided he was mostly infuriated that Azula always found out whenever he did something he wasn’t supposed to.

“That’s none of your business,” Zuko snapped, staring up at the large wall that separated the Royal Palace from the other residences of nobility. “If you were truly concerned, you wouldn’t have suggested I should be slaughtered like some wild komodo rhino!”

Azula’s eyes widened but they easily narrowed into tiny slits. “Your guards informed me of your… treasonous actions. Oh, _Zuko_ , did the past Avatars feed you with such obvious lies?”

Zuko flinched. He always considered the possibility of being lied to, but then he remembered Shyu’s honest and petrified face as he told him of Azula’s plans. There was no way the sage would go through such high treason to warn him of his incoming fate.

“It is not too late for you to come back. I’ll let this one slide and promise I won’t tell father.”  
  
Azula _always_ lies.

“I don’t believe you,” he scowled and turned around to face his sister. He took on a combative stance so that he could defend himself if she decided to attack or call for extra security.

"I tried to warn you, dear brother," Azula sighed. “You’ve made your choice.”

“Father didn’t give me much of a choice—!” Zuko shut his eyes, pressing his lips into a thin line, “and neither did _you_.”

Azula lashed out by generating lightning from her fingertips and aim for his feet. He gasped at the insane strength and force of Azula’s abilities, but he still managed to dodge the attack.  
  
Rather than sending one of his fire blasts her way, he turned around and ran as fast as his legs could take him; leaping onto the thick wall and propel himself with bright flames at high speed. The fact he’d never successfully performed this trick before caused for adrenaline, but he was soon forced to dodge Azula’s long lashes of fire to bring it down on him.

Zuko bit his lips.  
  
He had to distract his sister, but he wasn’t sure how! Unless… his mind went haywire, but when his feet touched the ground on the other side of the wall, he realized he had to act fast because Azula mimicked his trick and was right onto his tail.

He ran into small hallways, gathered soldiers on night patrol and yelled at them, warning them of a female assassin that was chasing him down, which was basically true—but for good reasons. Since Azula was nowhere to be found, Zuko figured the soldiers may have accidentally fallen for his trap in distracting her away from him.

As the full moon night continued, he quickly ran toward the harbor, dived into the ocean water, and swam toward a passenger’s ship that had just left; slipping silently onboard and hide while waiting for his clothes and equipment to properly dry.

That same night he silently watched how a messenger hawk informed soldiers onboard to stay alert and be on the lookout for a certain Fire Nation prince. The situation had forced him to explore his abilities in stealth, and it had left him feeling weary and hungry.

He forced himself into ventilation pipes for a whole week, or, when soldiers became resourceful and examined the pipes, he would swiftly crawl his way outside and hold onto the taffrail when no one looked. Stealing food from oblivious passengers was simply a necessity.

Of course, irony had become a funny thing, and the first person he had met after getting off had to be the Airbender—it had to be Aang.  
  
To hear that he was planning on going to the Fire Nation frightened him to some degree. After all, once Aang was out of the picture, he was next. There was no way the Airbender would survive, especially when traveling all by himself! How stupid could he be?

The wind howled in the night.

Zuko grumbled as he used his last bit of strength to climb up a large spire of naked rock and falter his way into a cave. It was still raining outside, and he was completely soaked by now.

Thoroughly fatigued, he fell to his knees and used his breath of fire to keep himself warm.  
  
He coughed.

It seems weeks of traveling in the open air, added to the terrible weather conditions, had finally gotten to him. Needless to say, it was _just_ what he needed. 

Shivering, Zuko moved into a fetal position on the rocky ground and breathed uncontrollably. With his fever only getting worse over time, he hopelessly wondered if this was the end, but his current troubles were washed away and replaced by a dream of a time when everything was much better, and he was happy.

**[⁂]**

“—I still think this is a terrible idea.”  
  
“I agree with Sokka, we can’t just kidnap people.”  
  
“But he might be the one we’ve been looking for all this time!”   
  
“It was just an assumption! I'm not a hundred percent sure!"  
  
“And we shouldn’t be taking someone without their approval.”  
  
Zuko woke to the sound of childish bickering, but he felt his eyelids weigh down and his head throb like crazy. He also couldn’t help coughing again.  
  
When he realized he wasn’t supposed to be hearing childish bickering, his eyes snapped open and settled on the three kids he helped break out earlier. They stared at him with mild apprehension.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Zuko paused, looking around. “Wait, where am I?!”  
  
He saw a clear blue sky and sunlight shining amid infinite hues of white. The clouds ruffled in ripples. Zuko gulped. This could only mean one thing. They’d taken him on the flying bison’s saddle—!

It was Aang who waved his hand and decided to speak. “Hello! Sorry for kidnapping you. I just wanted to ask you something!”

“Down.”  
  
“What?”

“Put me down, on the _ground_.” Zuko glared, but they lacked intensity.  
  
Aang blinked in a daze.

“That’s okay, we’re not here to hurt you though!” The young monk said cheerfully before propelling himself onto the flying bison’s head and take on the reins.

“Appa, let’s land here, buddy,” with a shake of the wrist, the flying bison flew toward the ground, and Zuko soon leaped off only to find himself being followed by a bubbly Airbender and two exhausted siblings.

He halted, and Aang crashed right into him.  
  
“—Ooof.”  
  
Zuko turned around and glared down at Aang. “Why are you following me?”  
  
“I wanted to ask you something.”  
  
The young prince folded his arms across his chest. “I’m not in the mood for this.”  
  
“Pleeeeaaaase?” Aang pouted.  
  
“No.” Zuko turned around and began walking again, although it felt more like limping. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was able to keep up the façade of feeling fresh and healthy. His headache didn’t go away either, and he felt himself grow colder and colder until he suddenly heated himself up too much. His mind seemed to drift off, and black dots threatened his vision until his mind went completely blank and he passed out.

**[⁂]**

“Maybe they have frozen frogs in the valley swamp down there!”  
  
“I hate swamps, can’t we just wait until he gets better himself?”

“Don’t worry. You two can stay here and watch over him while I’ll go and look.”  
  
“He’s awake—Zuko? That’s your real name, right?”  
  
A high-pitched female voice was talking to him, but his vision was still blurry, and he could barely make out her soft and gentle features. At least he thought she looked gentle with her fuzzy blue eyes. Was she touching his forehead? Ugh, he had trouble focusing.  
  
“Am I dying?” He croaked out.

“No! don’t worry, I’m going to patch you up before you know it.” Aang held tightly onto a lumpy old shoulder bag. “I just need to get my hands on one of those frozen wood frogs.”  
  
He vaguely heard the sound of the gushing wind, but he could not understand what that meant.  
  
“I’m dying, aren’t I?” Zuko whispered. “The wind is going to take me.”  
  
Katara blinked. “No, you have a fever. You need to rest.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me. This is what I deserve,” Zuko exhaled and closed his eyes. “It’ll happen any moment now.”  
  
“What will happen any moment now?” Sokka raised his eyebrow.  
  
“The wind—I can hear its sound come closer.”  
  
“What does that even mean?” Sokka shook his head. “He’s really out of it.”

“My healing abilities don’t seem to be working on your fever,” Katara told him and placed her cold hands on his stomach. “If Aang isn’t able to find anything, it’ll take a while before you regain your strength. _Still_ … something feels off. I just can’t place my finger on it.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Zuko rolled around, brushing Katara’s hands away, and started shivering again.

It felt like his mind and body had become his worst enemy. He grabbed tightly onto the soft fabric of what felt like a sleeping bag and coughed, yet he knew he should stand up right away and make a run for it. But since he felt so exhausted, he decided to give up for now. Life had a way of making it difficult for him, as expected. This was just part of the process.

**[⁂]**

He must've passed out again because when he woke, he tasted something gross in his mouth. The smooth, slimy _thing_ appeared to be breathing life, and Zuko stared wide-eyed at a twitching creature that hung half out of his mouth before spitting it out.   
  
“Why was there a wood frog in my mouth!” He yelled, rubbing his lips in disgust.  
  
“It's supposed to cure your fever. How did it taste?” Aang asked while catching the jumpy amphibian with his shoulder bag.

“Like I just sucked on my uncle’s sandals!” Zuko spat and wriggled himself out of the sleeping bag. “That’s so gross! Who came up with that foolish idea?”

“You do seem livelier,” Katara chuckled softly. “I think it worked.”  
  
“Why? Why did you help me?” Zuko’s voice hardened as he spoke.

Blinking, he looked around him only to find himself back on Appa’s saddle. He latched onto the edge and peered down at the treetops. Up ahead he could see a resort with the ocean just beyond.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked anxiously.  
  
“We’re not sure yet,” Aang spoke up, scratching the back of his head a little. “Actually, I have a question I wanted to ask you.”  
  
Zuko turned to Aang and glared. “Can’t you ask someone else?”  
  
The young monk shook his head. “It has to be you. _Please_?” He added innocently.

“No.”  
  
“Hey, Aang just helped you feel better. You should at least hear him out,” said Sokka as he scrambled his way next to Aang and held onto a rolled-up poster.  
  
“I won't tell you anything about the Avatar if that's what you're wondering about."  
  
“Your name is Zuko, right?” Aang tilted his head.  
  
He blinked in surprise. That was not the question he expected. “I—Well, yes. That’s right,” he gave in, seeing as there was no point in lying this time.

Aang crept closer to his face. “Are _you_ the Avatar?”  
  
Zuko felt a chill go down his spine, and he paled. “W-what? No, of course not. That’s ridiculous! Who gave you that idea?” He spluttered, scrambling back a little.   
  
Sokka handed him the rolled-up poster, and, when he unfurled and read it, his heart sank deep.

> _"_ _Prince Zuko has misused his freedom and done the unthinkable by betraying his Nation in leaving the Royal Palace against orders. By decree of Fire Lord Ozai, his first-born son, Prince Zuko, is to be brought back to the Fire Nation alive and must stand trial for his actions.”_

His hands tightly clenched onto the paper and with a quick flick of the wrist, he burned it. The scene had caused the Water Tribe siblings to jerk back. At least now they understood their mistake in kidnapping him like that.

All he wanted was to be _alone_.  
  
They didn’t give him the peace of mind he needed.  
  
“Why is Zhao after you?” Katara asked slowly.  
  
Sokka frowned. “And what did you do to get the Fire Lord all worked up like that? Aren’t you like, his son?”

“Also,” Aang began and held up something _very_ familiar. “Why did you bring along an airbending scroll?”  
  
“That’s—!” Zuko gaped, clenching his fists. “You went into my pockets! How dare you!”  
  
“I swear I didn’t! It’s very windy outside. The scroll stuck out of your pocket and you would’ve lost it,” Aang paused, and tilted his head curiously. “Do you want to learn airbending?”

“Down.”  
  
Aang blinked. “The ground?”  
  
Zuko nodded, glaring fiercely. “Right _now_.”  
  
Aang looked desperately at Katara and Sokka before meeting his eyes. “But—but I want to know if you’re the Avatar.”  
  
“I told you already, I’m _not_ the Avatar. Now put me down and let me go.”  
  
“Can’t you at least tell me where you got this airbending scroll?” Aang asked, pointing at the illustrated forms.  
  
“I found it.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“I found it—” Zuko paused, and his eyes searched for the right words.

He couldn’t exactly say he ‘found’ it at the Royal Palace, or that in reality, Azula had given it to him for it would only raise more questions.

“—lying around on the ground… somewhere,” he tried instead.  
  
Sokka laughed at that. “That sounds like a bunch of hooey,” he said with a mocking grin.

Zuko’s temple twitched, and he angrily raised his fist and aimed for the warrior’s face; ready to strike if he offended him one more time.

“O-okay, I’m sorry!” Sokka yelped, raising his hands.  
  
“Don’t hurt my brother,” Katara hissed, glaring furiously. “Why are you acting like this?"

“Why am I acting like this—?! You guys _kidnapped_ me and foolishly think I’m some kind of savior! Well, guess what, I’m _not_! Now let me go!” Zuko practically yelled at them; furrowing his brows and clenching his jaw.

He crawled to the edge of the saddle as fast as he could and gazed down. Too bad he couldn’t escape without injuring himself.  
  
“Fine.” Katara lowered her head and sighed. “Aang… let him go.”  
  
Aang fidgeted his thumbs. “But…”  
  
Her eyes softened. “Zuko doesn’t want to be with us, and neither do I want him to hurt you or Sokka.”  
  
Aang waved his hands fanatically. “But I need to teach the Avatar airbending—!”  
  
“I’m _not_ the Avatar!” Zuko cut in.  
  
“I think you are,” said Aang, and Zuko could feel his heart skip a beat. Shivers went down his spine, and he refused to make eye contact with the airbender.  
  
“You know nothing,” Zuko crossed his arms and looked at his feet. “I… I just want to be alone for a while.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I do understand,” Aang insisted.

Thankfully, the young monk didn’t press further, and Zuko couldn’t help but curiously watch Aang manipulate the air and settle himself onto the sky bison’s head before steering them down the forest.

He shook his head.

 _No_ , don’t be like that. No distractions, and certainly no airbending.

**[⁂]**

A toucan-puffin was soaring high above his head sometime after he departed from the others. He walked down a narrow path leading up to one of the more popular Fire Nation resorts. That was, he concluded, not a good thing.  
  
He headed there anyway.

Zuko blinked his eyes tiredly and stared at the many tree trunks as he walked by. He half-expected to see his uncle with a wide, gentle smile while sitting on a branch with a cup of tea while gesturing for him to come and join.

Right now, that was all he wanted; to be with Uncle Iroh and _talk_ to him. To understand what in Agni’s name had happened.  
  
His uncle always had an answer to everything.

The sound of a chattering flying lemur swept his thoughts away, and Momo entered the scene by skittering over to the toucan-puffin and scare it away with a hiss before circling above Zuko’s head instead.

“Aang, what are you doing?” He heard Katara’s voice echo from behind.  
  
 _They couldn’t seriously be following him again_ , _right?_ He halted and turned around, once again, facing the Airbender. Aang looked up at him with big-gray eyes; worried yet very eager.

“Please reconsider, I…” The young monk began. “I don’t want to think I’ve failed again.”  
  
“What makes you so sure I’m the Avatar?” Zuko asked before pausing. He blinked, then glared. “Which obviously, I'm _not_ ,” he added quickly.

“Everything seems to add up,” Aang confessed. “And, it’s not just that… I have a feeling it’s you.”  
  
“Aang…” Katara halted next to the airbender. “Zuko said he wasn’t the Avatar.”  
  
“I think you’re afraid,” Aang straightened, ignoring Katara. “You don’t want to turn your back on your country. On your people. And, now that everyone you believed in has turned against you, you’ve run away from home.”

Zuko winced, gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists. It was preposterous. Didn’t he know when to give up? Why did Aang act as if he knew him through and through?

The young monk went on, “I was like that too. Yenzin and I both were like that," confessed Aang and a sad smile crept on his face. “Running away isn’t always the answer.”

“Shut _up_ —!” Zuko exploded, his face full of fury as he lashed out. He bent his right hand to the other side, and in a swift motion, he aimed to scare them away with a stream of red flames.

But there were no red flames.

Everyone’s eyes widened—even _his_ , because instead of the red flames he intended to conjure, it was a blast of uncontrollable wind that launched Aang, Katara, and Sokka a few feet back onto the withered grass. Even Momo had trouble balancing midair.  
  
“He just airbended at us—” Sokka laid on his stomach and jabbed his finger accusingly at Zuko. “The Firebender just _airbended_ at us!”  
  
“You’re right, he _is_ the Avatar!” Katara gasped, hands covering her mouth in surprise.

“Stay away from me!” Zuko gulped, and took a step back, and then another, and then, before he gave the others a chance to react, turned around and sprinted down the road.

He could only blame himself for making such a stupid mistake, even if he hadn’t known how to do it in the first place. But it didn’t matter. The accident had blown his cover, and now those pesky kids found their target.

 _Him_.

Out of nowhere, Zuko was overcome by a sharp pain in his stomach. He tried to ignore it at first, but the discomfort easily spread through his arms and legs, hauling him to his knees where he crouched down in pain.

His mind raced, but he had trouble focusing.

What was happening? Hadn’t he fully recovered from the fever? He tried to remember what could have caused this, but the black spots reappeared in his vision, and he felt himself go numb.

**[⁂]**

“Hey, are you okay?!” Aang yelled as he ran up to the fallen prince, who by now laid safely in his arms. “Monkey feathers! He passed out again.”

Sokka peered down at the unconscious Avatar. “Wait, _again_? He's really making a thing out of this,” the young warrior bent down next to Aang and dully poked Zuko in the cheek to see if he was going to react, “and I thought you were brooding so much.”  
  
Aang blinked and glanced at Sokka with a frown. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Sokka raised his shoulders in a shrug. “Oh, you know, with all of the distancing going on, Katara and I had a feeling you were sulking all day when we’re not around,” he confessed awkwardly.

Aang’s gaze softened. “I know I have, and I’m sorry about that. But look—!” Aang lifted the unconscious figure of Zuko like a trophy. A bright smile plastered on his face. “We finally found the Avatar! You were right all along, Sokka!”  
  
Sokka raised his chin proudly, satisfied with getting his fair share of recognition.

Katara slowly trailed after the two boys and worriedly stared at Zuko’s unconscious face, half-covered by black-brown hair. He hung over the young monks back, and Katara watched Aang jump on Appa’s saddle before placing Zuko gently on the fine-grained material.  
  
“Where are we going?” Katara asked.  
  
“To the Northern Air Temple,” Aang stated firmly. “And this time, we’re taking Zuko with us.”

“He is _so_ not going to like this.” Sokka rubbed his eyes.  
  
“We’ll figure it out when he wakes up.” Aang smiled brightly and shook the reins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this funny idea in my mind, where Zuko would make a run for it when he was alone with Sokka and Katara (yes, the gush of wind was Aang flying down to find frozen wood frogs). But since Zuko was still on Appa, and didn’t realize this, he'd fall down. Appa would’ve saved him though. Or maybe Zuko would’ve accidentally airbended to save himself. Hmmm. The possibilities.


	11. The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko hates the world and the world hates Zuko—except for Aang.

**BOOK 1: AIR**

* * *

Zuko could not believe what he saw when he awakened. He gawked down at fiery clouds while standing just outside of the almost-empty room he had gained consciousness from. If anything, he expected to wake up on the flying bison's saddle, but those pesky kids must have taken him here. To some kind of temple. Hidden on top of a mountain encircled by clouds.

There was no mistake. They had taken him to one of the Air Temples.

“Aang—! Why did you take me here?” Zuko yelled angrily as he stomped over to the lone Airbender who appeared to be meditating on a nearby protruding rock.

“Oh good, you are awake! The past few days must have been very rough, but I hope you are feeling better now,” said Aang while he airbended himself to his feet.

“How long was I out?” Zuko furrowed his brows.

Aang blinked before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Oh, uhm… a few days maybe? We reached the Northern Air Temple last night and hid here ever since.”

The young prince grunted; a collection of smoke sizzled out of his fists as he stood there not able to leave the temple without anyone noticing. Swallowing, he glared and jabbed his finger accusingly at Aang. “I don’t understand why you would go all out to bring me here. I never asked for any of this!”

Aang lowered himself to the rocky stone and gestured for him to come closer _despite_ the fact he could easily slip on the protruding rock and fall if the situations let it! Choking down his frustration and hopelessness in the back of his mind, he gave in to the wishes of the young monk and sat down across from Aang.

Zuko lowered his eyes and looked away, whispering slowly, “now what? Are you going to torture and brainwash me into fighting my father for the good of the whole world?"

Aang widened his eyes and shook his head. “What? No, we don’t torture people! The monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web.”

“Then why take me here? What is your point in searching for the Avatar when you do not expect me to just outright kill my own father?”

Aang’s tongue seemed to have found itself locked behind his teeth, his eyes still wide before becoming shamed slits as he stared at him. “Remember when I told you I was looking for Avatar Lokai to teach him airbending? Even though he is not here anymore, it doesn’t chance the fact that it is my duty as the last Airbender to teach you airbending.”

Uneasiness settled in Zuko’s stomach as golden eyes fixed on the Airbender. “Honestly, you can just stop doing whatever it is that you think you should be doing and spent your time doing something useful.”

Aang did not budge and raised his voice desperately. “Could we meditate together? I want to try and visit the Spirit World so that I can talk to Yenzin.”

Zuko looked at Aang as if he had grown another head.

“Just hear me out! I know what you are going to say: only the Avatar can do that, and you are probably right. But a hundred years ago, Yenzin took me with him to the Spirit World,” added Aang hastily, recalling a precious memory of two young Airbenders laughing and running in-between a vibrant pink forest. “I failed my best friend. If there were even the slightest possibility for me to apologize to Yenzin… I would definitely take that chance.”

“Even if I wanted to. I wouldn’t know how to let anyone in there other than myself,” muttered Zuko, feelings of regret crawling under his skin. He massaged the back of his neck and worried that Aang’s obsession with the Avatar and his best friend started getting worse.

“Does that mean you want to help? Because I know how to do it,” said Aang hopefully.

“ _What_?” Asked a bewildered Zuko, utterly confused and unsure of what the young monk was trying to tell him, or how he would even know how to visit such a sacred place.

Aang shook his head and got up on his feet, determined. “Let’s have breakfast first! We can always meditate after that.”

“But I never said I agreed to—” Zuko began, though he stood no chance when the young monk opened his glider and unwillingly airbended the young prince overhead. He was scared out of his wits. Especially when Aang told him to hold tight before plummeting down the protruding rock.

“What are you doing!” Zuko yelled anxiously as he clutched onto the shaft of the glider. Afraid he was going to fall if he loosened his grip.

“Let me show you how great airbending can be! Flying is way faster than walking!” Aang laughed as he dynamically freewheeled along the airstreams.

“Stop it!” Zuko’s voice echoed throughout the skies. “Aaang—!”

Aang’s eyes twinkled. “Don’t be afraid. Air is the element of freedom. Flexibility is key. Let yourself be taken by the—wait, don’t lean too much to you right!”

Zuko paled. This was going about as dreadful as he expected it to go. He reached out his left hand but ultimately held himself back.

“The wind’s too strong, I can’t get myself back in the middle!” Zuko yelled angrily before chocking on something nasty. “I just ate a bug! I—ack,” _another bug_.  
  
“I was going to tell you! Keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!” Aang mentioned before they both spiraled down and crash-landed into Appa’s haystack.

The flying bison rumbled a friendly greeting and waited for them to move aside.

Katara’s head popped up from behind a pillar. “Are you two all right?”

“I’m okay,” said Aang as he secured his glider and put it aside. He turned to Zuko. “Uh, that went a little rocky, but I hope you enjoyed it!”  
  
Zuko stared wide-eyed at the wild blue yonder from where he just engaged in a near-death experience. His knees buckled in fear, and he found it impossible to form any coherent sentences.

“I think you should begin with baby steps,” proposed Katara.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, _look_ at him.” Sokka appeared from behind his sister. “You just traumatized the Avatar!”  
  
Aang blinked at his friends. “I promise you he wasn’t ever in any danger. I would’ve scooted down to pick him up or use an air cushion to break our fall.”

“Yeah, but _he_ doesn’t know that,” Sokka crossed his arms. “How do you think I would feel if you put me in his stead?”

Aang tapped his finger against his chin. “You would scream?”  
  
“Exactly,” Sokka paused. “That’s… probably what I would do.”

Zuko shook out of his reverie, glaring murderously at Aang.

“You want to visit the Spirit World so badly? Fine! I’ll help you get there, whatever,” he exclaimed. “But once you’ve had your talk, you leave me _alone_.”

Katara looked at him seriously. “Where would you go?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t particularly care,” his glare turned to the Waterbender. “I’ll figure it out on my own.”

“So that’s it?” She responded with her own fierce glare. “You, the _Avatar_ , the only one that gives people hope, decides to abandon their duties? You've run away from home because they threaten you, and now you're running away from people who want to help you?”

His eyebrows snapped together, and his expression hardened.

“I don’t want to be the Avatar! Stop calling me that!” Zuko bellowed, jabbing his finger grudgingly at the Waterbender. “ _You_ , Katara, don’t know anything about me! If it were up to me, we’d be enemies and I would be fighting alongside my people as Prince of the Fire Nation, as the son of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa. As the rightful _heir_ to the throne!”

He cocked his head to a shocked Aang, his eyes narrowing into slits.

“And I don’t need to learn airbending,” he added darkly. “Fire is the superior element.”

That had them caught off-guard.

Zuko hadn't meant to act so selfishly, but he needed them to _understand_ that he would never turn his back on his people. His status as Prince of the Fire Nation wouldn’t allow himself to be disloyal, even if his father thought he had.

Sokka’s expression turned grave as if he finally started realizing who he was dealing with; he held back his sister with a firm hand. Katara, by the looks of it, seemed very much offended and wanted to lash out by adding more fuel to the flames. Her face reddened and her baby-blue eyes radiated a storm in a teacup.

Zuko’s angry eyes flickered to Aang, but he was surprised to see the young monk take in a peaceful breath, seeming perfectly calm.

“Why are you not fighting alongside the Fire Nation?” Aang asked seriously.

Zuko tensed at that, and a shadow crossed his face. He didn’t want to explain himself to these people. They didn’t deserve his attention.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Zuko responded darkly, turning around. “Aang, if you need me to visit the Spirit World, you'll know where to find me, but I’m _leaving_ after sunset. Don’t try anything funny, because this time I won’t hesitate to attack.”

He walked away and wandered through the temple.

**[⁂]**

“Can you believe him?!” Katara yelled, glaring down at her food and stabbing at it roughly. “That _jerk_ —! Ugh, I can’t believe we’ve been putting up all this effort into healing and following him. He’s just like all the other Firebenders!”

Sokka nodded fiercely. “And here I hoped to have a Fire Nation runaway who was gonna be easy to get on our side, but it’s not. Zuko is dangerous. He openly told us where his loyalties lie. Imagine him learning the elements, then turn his back on us and rejoin the Fire Nation alongside his father, the _Fire Lord_!”

He added hopelessly. “Why couldn’t the Avatar reincarnate into a friendly Firebender who hates its own nation?”

Katara’s eyes hardened at that, “I agree! I mean, what were we thinking? The Fire Lord’s _son_. We shouldn’t be teaching him anything until we can completely trust him, or maybe we should inform our allies of the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe so that they can handle the Avatar themselves. He doesn’t want to listen to us!”

Sokka’s eyes softened, and he caressed his chin. “You know, it’s not clear to me what the people of the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom would do once they find out the Avatar is the Fire Lord’s son.”

Katara scoffed at that, angrily stuffing dumplings in her mouth. Chewing, before turning to the young monk with a frown on her face. “Why aren’t you saying anything?”

Aang absently stared at his food. “I’m trying to figure out why Zuko’s running away; why the Fire Lord considers him a traitor. Somewhere deep down, I think he’s just really confused. _Scared_ , even, and he doesn’t know what to do. Maybe we can steer him in the right direction,” his eyes started twinkling.

“ _Scared_ ,” Katara laughed darkly. “He doesn’t look scared nor confused.”  
  
Sokka shrugged. “Zuko looks angry more often than not,” he pointed out.

Aang shook his head and placed his plate on the concrete. “Outward expressions don’t always reflect the ego. That’s just his way of concealing how he truly feels. I’m very sure.”

“Right,” Katara rolled her eyes. “Do you know what I think? I think we should capture him again, tie him up, and deliver him to our allies personally!"

Sokka stared at his sister incredulously. “Katara! You said we shouldn’t go around kidnapping people.”

He was unsure whether he considered her change of heart a good or bad thing. 

“I said we shouldn’t be kidnapping him _before_ he announced that he would easily betray us and side with the Fire Nation savages that took away our mother—!” Katara’s voice turned menacing. “Our people will knock some sense into the Avatar! And if they can’t, then the people of the Earth Kingdom will!”

Aang lowered his head. “I’ll go talk to Zuko. He promised me we would visit the Spirit World together. Or at least try to. Maybe I can sway him.”

“I sincerely doubt that.” Katara looked away.

**[⁂]**

Zuko decided that he _did_ want to learn airbending, but not through Aang’s teachings. He was going to teach himself, which was the way things have always gone. The young monk’s teachings were crazy and simply far too dangerous, but the concept of being able to hurl away enemies in one big swoop intrigued him. At least it would mean he could buckle down without hurting his enemies, unlike the dazzling flame in his palm right now.

Fire is destruction, after all.

Air symbolized freedom. It’s perfect for simple defense.

He poured over the many inscriptions and paintings on the wall of the people who once inhabited it. Before his great-grandfather Sozin decided to clear away its living souls. There were paintings of flying sky bison’s and of monks gliding alongside their animal companions.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, it _irked_ him that this room was filled with pipes and machinery. But he brushed it away as a stupid thought.

“Hello?” An unknown voice echoed throughout the hallway as it came closer. The sound of cyclic chirping reverberated along its length. “I saw you spiraling down on top of Aang’s glider. You must be the Avatar, right?”

Zuko winced. He didn’t know other people lived here.

“Who are you?” He asked cautiously, taking in the figure of a young boy in a chair. It had a strange shape and design.

“My name is Teo,” the boy told him while looking around. “My dad is the mastermind behind this whole place. Everything's powered by hot air.”

His gaze went over the pipes sticking into the wall once again.

“It looks… a little off, like it’s not supposed to be this way.” Zuko murmured, unsure where this strange feeling came from.

Teo sighed.

“I know what you mean. Aang told me the same thing,” he revealed before perking up. “He later changed his mind though! I know things don’t look perfect, and that we should respect those who once lived here, but we will try to consider that in the future."

“That’s…” Zuko wasn’t sure why he felt _relieved_ to hear that, because he knew he shouldn’t care about such trivial matters. Yet here he was, a sense of satisfaction washed over him; quelling away the frustration gnawing at him.

He decided not to say it out loud.

“Are you an Airbender?” Zuko asked instead, turning to look at Teo with a frown.

“Oh, no, Aang is the only Airbender around here,” Teo answered quickly. “We settled at the Northern Air Temple after my dad found it empty.”

“I see,” Zuko noticed an open window, and he silently watched a group of teenagers laughing while their machinery propelled them forward.

“Are you interested in a glider?” Teo asked after a moment. “Aang told me they were important for Airbenders. And, well, if you’re the Avatar…”

The boy was instantly stopped by Zuko, who held up a hand.

“I don’t think I should be carrying that around,” he said firmly. “Besides, I already have my swords. There’s no space for a glider.”

“Don’t worry! My dad made an extendable glider. Here take this,” Teo held up a wooden stave. Zuko frowned and examined the instrument. “That should be able to fit in with your swords. Just keep pressing the button.”

Zuko did as he was told, and, slowly but surely, he found himself staring at a fully extended handmade glider. Its wooden structure felt as smooth and light weighted as Aang’s, but more refined and above all, it was easier to carry around and hide from the public eye.

Zuko waved it around clumsily before cocking his head back to Teo. “How do I turn this back into a stick?”

Teo laughed at that. “Aang told me they’re called Airbender staffs, not _sticks_. Anyway, all you have to do is fold in the wings and slide in the upper part of the body.”

“I… thank you,” Zuko murmured as he followed Teo’s instructions and eyed the staff in his grip. In a swift motion, the airbending instrument moved on his back.

Why would anyone show him this act of kindness? He didn’t deserve it. Didn’t _want_ it.

“Uh, I have to go.” He pressed his lips together, struggling to understand why someone would gift him anything.

“It’s fine. Good luck on your journey!” Teo said, waving his hand in a friendly farewell.

**[⁂]**

Zuko sat down brooding in the temple's courtyard. Glaring at a field of bamboo poles, and briefly wondering their purpose before he gave up and fell flat on his back.

Grunting, he stared up at the bright blue sky.

What was he _doing_? His mind was acting like a whirlwind that couldn’t decide whether he should be scrabbling about in the Earth Kingdom for his Uncle, or whether he should lock himself up underneath a bunker—change his name, grow a mustache.

Zuko blinked.

No, that wasn’t gonna cut it. His scar would make it seem too obvious.

“Zuko—!” Aang ran as he approached him. “You’re still around.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Zuko responded defensively, moving back in a sitting position. He turned around and glared at the Airbender. “I said I would leave after sunset, didn’t I?”

“Right,” Aang scratched his nose and looked around him. “I see you found one of the training facilities.”

Zuko winced. “Are you telling me those bamboo poles help you airbend?”

Aang nodded and stepped toward the training instrument. “For an Airbender, these poles are used to cultivate a heaven-to-earth connection. They represent balance. Want to try it out?”

The young monk glanced over his shoulder at Zuko, who shook his head in response.

“I’ll simply make a fool out of myself,” Zuko replied bitterly.

“It’s not hard at all, and very useful for starters,” insisted Aang. “Let me show you how it’s done. There are two ways to go about this.”

Aang took in a deep breath and jumped on the tip of the pole. Closing his big-gray eyes, the young monk stretched his muscles and lifted his right feet; bending it sharply. His palms clasped together.

“I don’t see how this makes you bend,” Zuko said skeptically.

“The trick is to calm your inner chi. Once you manage that, you can lightly use bending to hop around,” advised Aang, He tucked his body, somersaulted in midair, and landed with finesse, balancing on one foot with his arms raised into the air.

He added. “I still think it’s better to start with circle-walking meditation. All you have to do is follow the lines around the bamboo poles until you reach the center. At some point, you’re expected to do it with your eyes closed. To connect to the earth and sky.”

Zuko watched the young monk show him what it looked like, and he couldn’t help but be mildly impressed. When Aang proposed he should try, Zuko opened his mouth to protest but was instead overcome by conflict.

Perhaps the young monk was able to teach him without blindly thrusting him in impossible situations.

It felt like an eternity when he broke the silence with a sigh. He rubbed some nervousness out of his neck, looking back at Aang before he agreed to start with some circle walking.

He was surprised to find it come as easy to him. Though, considering he was also the Blue Spirit—maybe not so much. He was used to stealth and act in quick speed situations. Performing with closed eyes was a different thing, though, and he rammed multiple times into bamboo poles.

An irritated and loud snarl brought back Aang from his reverie.

“Remember to take a deep breath and calm your chi,” the young monk pressed from the sidelines. “Air Nomad philosophy keeps away from conflict or violence.”

“How do I calm my chi if I can’t _see_ and keep hitting poles instead?” Zuko growled, glaring daggers at the thing hitting him in the face.

“By calming your chi, you will be able to hear the sound of the wind—feel it brush lightly against your skin,” Aang swirled around with a big smile on his face. Its force lightly tugged at the bamboo poles and whipped back Zuko’s short hair.

The young monk added. “Think of yourself as a leaf fluttering through the wind. As a leaf, you’re only a small part of something so much bigger. You need to let the wind guide you.”

Zuko closed his eyes and did as he was told. Thinking that, perhaps, Aang might have a point.

Take a deep breath, calm your chi. Be that stupid fluttering leaf.

He hit another pole.

"OW—I HATE THIS!"

Aang looked at him funnily. "Don't give up. Let me help you with some meditation and breath control first." 

In the many hours that followed, he got to know Aang a little better. He was more or less forced to, especially when he smuggled in dumplings. The young monk wasn’t all that bad to hang around, really, and it felt somewhat refreshing to have somebody around that looked at the bright side of life.

The training resumed, and at the end of the day Aang applauded. “You did it, Zuko! Well, most of the basics, but you _did_ use some airbending there. Lightly, but still! I can’t wait to show you how to use the airbending gates!”

Zuko groaned, grabbing his head with a hand. “Why does airbending give me a headache?”

“Does it?” Aang frowned. “Maybe you’re still recovering from your fever.”

“I felt perfectly fine this morning,” Zuko murmured, turning back to the bamboo poles. “Whatever, I’ll try balancing myself.”

He lightly brushed his hands, manipulating the air shakily around him. Once he managed to stand on top of the bamboo pole, a shimmer of glee reflected in his eyes.

It was actually happening. He was airbending!

“We’ve been practicing for hours. _Maybe_ we should take a break before your headache starts getting worse,” Aang offered, concerned for his well-being.

“No, I can do this,” Zuko assured him and ignored the relentless pounding in his head.

He took a deep breath and summoned all the concentration he could muster into lifting his right feet. Wobbling just slightly. He bent his leg while focusing on his chi.

“Huh, you’re pretty good at balancing,” Aang praised as he hopped over to Zuko and examined his posture.

He gave a thumb up.

After a brief pause, Zuko took another breath and gently tucked on the air, forcing himself from one pole to the other. His determination regrettably ensured he would eventually cross his limits, making him slip when black spots reemerged in his field of vision.

Zuko grunted on the ground while he heard footsteps hurry over.

“Zuko—! What happened?” Aang cried out.

“My head hurts, _badly_ ,” Zuko panicked. He tried to get up, but he only felt himself become weaker. “M-my body. I can’t move.”

“What?” Aang shouted worriedly. “I’m so sorry. If I had known this would happen, I wouldn’t have taught you airbending today!”

Zuko wanted to open his mouth and respond, but he was held back by a splitting headache and the shooting pain in his limbs. The last thing he saw was Aang’s concerned expression as he passed out.

**[⁂]**

When he regained consciousness, Zuko wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he was still at the Northern Air Temple. To his surprise, it was Aang who told him a day had passed.

Both planted themselves down in a secluded area of the temple.

“I don’t understand how this keeps happening to me. It’s like I can’t trust my body anymore.”

Aang blinked and leaned forward. “How do you feel now though?”  
  
Zuko scoffed. “Perfectly fine!”

“I still think it’s your fever, but then again… you _are_ the Avatar. Maybe it’s something else.”

Zuko winced, then glared. “Oh yeah? Does this happen to all the Avatars? Picking up a severe headache and then pass out? That’s so stupid. Being the Avatar stinks,” he complained at one fell swoop.

“Not necessarily a headache,” Aang hummed, and looked upward. “Strange things tend to happen around them, you know? Yenzin told me how much he was being harassed by spirits. I mean, there were tons of friendly spirits, but some were kinda scary.”

“That’s _just_ great,” Zuko grimaced. The prospect of spirits showing up when not actively seeking them out didn’t sit well with him either.

“Uh, talking about spirits…” Aang trailed off, scratching his nose.

Zuko flinched. _Right_ , he promised Aang he would help him visit the Spirit World before sunset, but a fainting fit stopped that. If there’s anything more dishonorable, it’s breaking on promises.

“What do I have to do?” Zuko asked uncertainly. "Do I just… meditate and ask for Yenzin?”

Aang straightened his back and pressed his fists together. “While meditating, allow your spirit to wander off, like the air. Then, feel the energies swirl around you, search for mine, and gently pull me along with you into the Spirit World.”

As Zuko concentrated on his breathing, he could feel Aang’s presence twinkle brightly near him. He metaphorically ‘pulled’ at the young monk’s energy and transferred both of them to the other side. An invincible wall, however, separated the two and Zuko flung open his golden eyes as he tucked at his… chains?

Zuko paled.

How was this possible. Why was he all chained up?! This couldn’t be the Spirit World, right?

“Aang—?” Zuko asked frantically, looking around in shock. “Are you here?!”

“No, young Avatar,” a female voice thundered through the room and into Zuko’s core. Telling him that this entity was a force to be reckoned with.

“You’re…” He breathed tensely, gawking at a ghostly adult woman. “You’re Avatar Kaya from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“That, I am,” her azure-beady eyes narrowed down at him. Her voice low. “Before my parents forced me to immigrate to the Northern Water Tribe to keep me safe from the Fire Nation. From your people.”

Avatar Kaya’s long chestnut hair bounced as she stepped toward him, and Zuko was surprised not to catch sight of traditional Water Tribe garb. Like the ones Katara and Sokka had.

Instead, the Avatar wore ragged prisoner robes. Her bare legs, arms, and neck revealed many bruises; ferocious spirit-dark blue spots, as if she had tried to wriggle herself free from something for a long, long time.

 _Forty-five_ years.

Zuko swallowed hard. Tugging harder at his chains.

“Make no mistake. I am here to guide you on your Avatar journey,” she began firmly. “But I will not stand for any support that you might provide the Fire Nation with.”

“Who says I want your help—?!” Zuko yelled, glaring dagger at Avatar Kaya. “You’re the one that bound me to this place!”

“It is your people who did. Not me.”

Zuko scoffed, and the two glared at each other all the way through. Neither of them refused to speak.

**[⁂]**

Aang stumbled, nosing around the increasingly thick and craggy wooded area. He whirled around aimlessly in the hope of finding the prince.

“Zuko—?” Aang lifted his hands to his mouth and yelled out. “Zukooo!”

A distorted shadow drew closer, and Aang had to squint his eyes; calling out the prince’s name once more before willfully rushing toward the silhouette. That instant, the shape started to grow smaller, and a gust of wind laid bare the young Airbender Avatar.

Aang fell to his knees. He looked up as tears flooded his eyes. 

“Yenzin—!” He was afraid it was all an illusion and therefore extended his hand. Hoping his best friend would brush his fingers lightly against his. “I’m sorry Yenzin! I’m so, _so_ sorry!”  
  
“What are you apologizing for?” Yenzin crouched down and gently grabbed Aang’s hands, lifting them both up. “It was my choice to save you Aang, and I would’ve done the same thing again if I could.”

Yenzin smiled. Aang cried.

“But you _died_ because of me—!” Aang yelled at him, sniffing loudly. “You, Gyatso, and everyone else I cared about."

“Hey, it’s okay,” Yenzin patted him on the back. “I understand that you would feel that way. But you’re still alive, Aang. You can rebuild the philosophy of our people once we end this pointless war.”

Aang aggressively blinked his tears away before nodding determinedly.

“I will make sure that happens. Whatever it takes,” he promised before frowning slightly. “About the war… No offense, Yenzin, but your incarnation isn’t exactly _that_ willing to help us end it.”

Yenzin laughed at that. “He’s stubborn, _right_? Avatar Kaya and Avatar Lokai were stubborn too. It must be a common theme now.”

Aang tilted his head. “Were they?”

“Yep, they act on instinct rather than with their head,” the Avatar tapped on his temple with a huge grin. “Anyways, Zuko went through a lot of stuff. It will take him a while to fully embrace his new role.”

“What kind of stuff? Can you tell me why Zuko ran away from home?”

“I cannot do that,” Yenzin’s smile faltered. “You’ll have to ask him yourself.”

“Then I’ll try to convince him,” declared Aang. A soft, gentle smile tugged at his lips and his eyes sparkled as he took a trip down memory lane. “You know Yenzin, I’m going to miss our times together. You always sound so wise whenever you talk.”

“Wise, true. You’re way more talented though. Remember when we played air ball and you catapulted it right into my face? I wasn't able to dodge it at all,” Yenzin chuckled.

“How can I forget? I stayed with you _all_ day after that,” Aang laughed gleefully before he remembered where he was and stared sadly at his best friend. “So… is this goodbye?”

“Never,” Yenzin spread his arms. “You know what they say? Friendships can last more than one lifetime, but I do think it’s time for you to let go of past mistakes, about what-ifs, and focus on the present and future.”

“You’re right,” Aang threw himself into Yenzin’s arms and wrapped himself around him. The two held onto each other continuously; a single tear ran down his cheek as he whispered, “thank you… Yenzin.”

“No, thank _you_ , Aang,” Yenzin told him. “Thank you for doing everything you can to survive. Keep those you care about close to you, it's the only advice I can give.”

“I will,” Aang nodded, but he was slightly caught off guard when Yenzin withdrew and looked at him with troubles eyes.

“By the way. Before you leave, there’s something I must warn you about.”

**[⁂]**

Zuko’s eyes shot open. His fingers traced carefully over his wrists and neck as he caught sight of Aang’s shell-shocked facial expression.

“Did you talk to Yenzin?” He asked.

If the young monk _did_ , he was unsure whether it went well or not.

The Airbender nodded and tugged at his red robes. “Zuko, we have to find Katara! You’re in danger. We are all in danger!”  
  
“From _what_?” Zuko hesitated and furrowed his brows. “What did he tell you?”

“Yenzin told me something awful is going to happen. You’re sick too!” Aang jerked back on his feet and gestured for him to do the same. “Let me explain once we get back to the others, they should know too.”

Zuko frowned.

It sounded like the young monk was talking nonsense. He _wasn’t_ sick—not anymore after he had sucked on a nasty frozen wood frog.

Then again, what if he was? Maybe the Avatar curse was haunting him.

Sighing, Zuko stared at the twinkling stars in the night sky, stood up, and followed Aang through the dark hallways of the Air Temple until he watched the two Water Tribe siblings huddle up near the campfire.

Katara automatically pulled away from the fire as if afraid he would abuse it to hurt her.

“Hey, uh, Zuko,” Sokka awkwardly acknowledged; reluctantly holding out his palms to keep himself warm. “Did Aang manage to change your mind?”

“No,” Zuko snapped, crossing his arms. He glared at the young monk. “Aang here told me he needed to tell _us_ something.”

Katara frowned skeptically at Aang. “Oh, yeah? What is it?”

Aang flipped in mid-air and landed in between Sokka and Katara. “Yenzin told me something’s about to go down—! Something very bad.”

He turned to the latter and shook her softly. “Katara, I need your help to cure Zuko’s sickness.”

“What?” Katara and Zuko cried in unison. They exchanged a blank stare, which then quickly turned into a narrow-eyed glare. “But _why_?”

“Zuko’s not sick because of his fever. Well, technically he is, but only _partly_. It’s not the main reason—!”

“Get to the point already.” Zuko tapped his feet, irritated.

Aang inhaled deeply before speaking. “Is it true that the Fire Sages made you drink some weird kind of substance that forced you into the Avatar State?”

Zuko blanched. “It’s how they found out,” he whispered.

“Yenzin told me there are traces of the poison left in your body, and it’s _hurting_ you,” Aang looked at him with a grave expression. “I need Katara to bend it out of you.”

Katara and Sokka gasped and turned their head to Aang in disbelieve.

Zuko’s brows knitted.

“There’s no more poison inside of me!” At least it should be, for Azula had made a snobby comment about it being over and done with after a few days.

Aang shook his head. “You wouldn’t _feel_ the poison anymore unless you’re straining yourself too much. That’s how it is for the other teenagers that took part in the Avatar Trial and survived too! But you’re the Avatar, so it will also hurt the Avatar Spirit. Even worse! It takes years for the poison to completely leave your body.”

Aang inhaled and looked at Katara. “Unless a Waterbender bends it out of you.”

“No way, Aang!” Katara took a step back. “No way, and even if I wanted to… It sounds too dangerous.”

He couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow at Katara. “Dangerous to you, or me?"  
  
“Both,” Katara grumbled, crossing her arms.

“I don’t need your help anyway!” Zuko yelled at her.

This— _filthy peasant_! How dare she? Zuko clenched his jaw but was caught off guard when Aang suddenly came in between them; waving his hands fanatically to get them to calm down.

Aang turned to him, sweat beaded his forehead. “Look, I’m serious! Yenzin told me that the Avatar Spirit is what connects you to the other elements. Remember those blackouts that you witnessed?”

Zuko nodded in annoyance. It was hard to forget that.

“That’s your Avatar Spirit trying to counterbalance the poison by semi-triggering you into the Avatar State whenever you use it!” Aang added worriedly.

Zuko paled at the thought; his jaw went slack. “But I didn’t go into that… that _stupid_ Avatar State.”

“I know. As long as you don’t strain yourself by using all of the other elements, it should be fine for now,” Aang pointed out.

Zuko frowned. “That explains why I keep passing out whenever I try Airbending.”

Katara jabbed her finger accusingly at the young monk. “You taught him airbending? Aang, he can’t be trusted!”

“That’s not the point—”

“That’s _not_ the point?!” She screeched. “He openly told us he would side with the Fire Nation if given the chance! I’m telling you what I think—I think it’s a good thing the Avatar can’t bend other elements!”

Zuko growled. “Stop calling me Avatar! I _hate_ it when you call me that!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?” Katara scoffed. “Does it make you feel better when I call you _Prince_ Zuko instead? I must say it _does_ sound more appropriate than Avatar Zuko.”

“Why you pesky little—”

Aang slapped his forehead and turned to Katara with a pleading look on his face. “Hey, hey… Zuko saved us when he could’ve just gotten rid of us before.” 

“How can you defend him like that?” Katara questioned incredulously. “You heard him yesterday!”

Sokka’s eyes darted back and forth before he slumped his shoulders and looked heavenward.

“Uh, guys…” He trailed off, rubbing his eyes.

No one paid him any attention.

“He’s still the Avatar!” Aang rebounded.

Katara huffed. “He’s an evil Avatar!”

“Argh, stop calling me Avatar!” Zuko yelled at them both.

“GUYS!” Sokka screamed at them. He pointed at the starry sky. “Can you all stop bickering and look up at the moon already!”

Zuko blinked, but as he looked upward to notice that the moon in the sky had somehow turned red; a sharp pain that shot through his head made him drop down on his knees instead.

“Oh no, this looks bad. Like, Yenzin warned me _bad_ ,” Aang spluttered before rushing over to Zuko and help him get back on his feet.

“What happened to the moon?” Sokka asked worriedly.

"I don't know…" Katara whispered. She tensed, as if sensing something was off, and opened her water skin; trying to pull out an orb but finding that she was unable to perform the move. “I-I can’t waterbend anymore.”

Aang looked as if though he was about to faint.

“This is bad. This is so… so bad,” he muttered before frantically pacing about and uttering frightful nonsense.

Sokka sighed. “Can this get any worse?”

“Yes, it can,” Zuko muttered, rubbing his head as the headache started to fade. He gawked up at something massive that floated in the air.

The shiny Fire Nation emblem that reflected the red tints of the moon gave it away.

He honestly wasn’t sure at what shocked him more: the fact that the Fire Nation advanced on technology so much quicker than he ever imagined and that he was now left out of the loop, or the fact that _Azula_ stood imposingly on the catwalk hanging from the ship’s underside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this is the longest story I’ve ever written so far, and I can't help but be interested to know how many people are still sticking around! Really wish I could check that in the statistics but it's not there.
> 
> On another note, I wrote this chapter in one week. Finished it last night and spent this morning checking for mistakes. Not sure when the last chapter of “book 1: air” will be up, but hopefully before the new semester starts at the beginning of September!


	12. The Avatar State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katara lost her waterbending abilities and Zuko can't airbend without hurting himself due to the lingering poison in his body. Hurting the Avatar Spirit.

**BOOK: AIR**

* * *

It took a while before the Gaang caught sight of Azula until she blatantly presented herself by materializing a dazzling blue flame from her palm. The light radiating from the fire exposed her wicked smirk.

“Who is that?” Aang asked, adjusting his grip on his staff warily.

“That must be your bad news,” Zuko swallowed hard. “It’s my sister, Azula.”

“How did she find us so easily?” Katara flicked open the cap of her water skin and hopelessly tried to bend the water. Her blue eyes darted back and forth between him and Azula. “Are you with them?”

He winced, then grumbled loudly.

“No, of course not! She’s probably going to kidnap me like _you_ guys did and throw me in a barricaded cell or finish me off right on the spot,” Zuko shot back. Refusing to take his eyes off Azula as soldiers planted themselves at her side.

He quickly added. “How could you even suggest that after taking me here yourself?”

The slight dimming of those sharp blue eyes, vague confusion where there had been only suspicion before. Katara’s eyes searched, but she found herself unable to speak out.

It served her right.

From Zuko’s perspective, Katara _did_ have a point about one small thing: how in Agni's name did Azula find them so effortlessly? She didn't track him down all the way from the Capital City, did she?

“I won’t let her grab hold of you,” Aang exclaimed steadily, causing Zuko to blink himself out of his reverie. The young monk turned to Water Tribe siblings and smiled, though his gray eyes were strained. “Please, Katara, you have to hide. It’s too dangerous without your bending.”

“I…” Katara pursed her lip as if she had been punched in the gut. “Please be careful.”

Sokka grabbed his sister’s hand and led her away from the up and coming theatre of war. Katara glanced over her shoulders, tensely. It was difficult to read her mind.

Zuko stretched his neck and took a stance.

“Aang, you should know… Azula is _extremely_ powerful,” he murmured as the airship descended to a dangerously moderate height. “I can’t beat her, and I’m not sure if we can do it together.”

“Then we make a break for it when we get the chance,” claimed Aang as his voice went low. “Remember, no airbending.”

Zuko said nothing. It wasn’t like he was any good at airbending, so why bother?

Instead, he glared up at Azula, who by now had thrust her palms back, clenched them, and propelled herself toward them with a big burst of azure flames.

The young monk called up a crescent-shaped wave of crushed air, hoping to send Azula back to the airship. His sister heated up her fire twofold and high-jumped past Aang’s move.

“Fancy yourself an airbending teacher, Zuzu?” She mocked. Landing gracefully on the solid cobblestone and clean the dust off her shoulder plates.

“Zuzu?” Aang frowned.  
  
“Shut it,” Zuko growled at him and turned back to his sister. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Azula barely cared for his outburst. She cared more for her sharp fingernails and inspected them thoroughly.

“You know… I never knew you had the brains. Tricking those soldiers against me was a remarkable masterpiece of foul play, brother." Azula pointed out. A questionable ‘gentle’ smile graced her features. “But as your caring sister, I once again, let your traitorous actions slip from memory.”

“What are you trying to say?” Zuko growled.

“I am giving you an ultimatum,” Azula put forward. “Father regrets his earlier response and only wishes for you to come home safely.”

She reached out her hand, clearly hoping he was going to take it.

"Let me take you back home, and you will be welcomed with open arms. In return, these controversial friends of yours will not be harmed,” Azula proposed.

Aang widened his eyes. “Zuko, _please_ , don’t listen to her—!”

“Be quiet, air-peasant,” she snapped.

Zuko never knew the young monk had it in him, but Aang glared daggers and seemed tempted to send in another air swipe.

“Why should I trust you?” Zuko questioned instead, inwardly thinking why he would even consider the possibility that Azula may come clean this time around.

His fierce golden eyes locked onto her outstretched hand, and something akin to hope blossomed in his chest.

Because, what if…

Aang inhaled tensely, holding his staff while his gaze shifted back and forth between the Fire Nation siblings. Unable to decide whether to attack Azula or go on the defensive.

Azula arched an eyebrow. “Is it not enough to know that father has sent me all this way tracking you down? That he and I have forgiven you? Look around you, dear brother. The moon is finished, and so are the Waterbenders that draw upon its power. We are _winning_.”

Zuko grumbled in conflict. He lowered his head and shut his eyes as tight as he could. 

He wanted to believe her, take her hand and go back home… but then his mind recalled what happened back at the Royal Palace, and he genuinely believed she was again lying to him in the cruelest of ways imaginable.

He remembered his father’s words.

_"If you show even the slightest distort of loyalty such as your traitorous uncle, I'll have you imprisoned just like Sozin did Avatar Kaya."_

He showed disloyalty in his father’s eyes by running away and abandoning his duties. How could he have forgiven him so easily?

Then came the words that had hurt him like never before.

_“I will deal with Prince Zuko myself.”_

His father didn’t love him. Zuko learned that back then; had probably always known. His heart dropped, yet there was a tiny voice that spoke to him. Telling him Azula was right, and that—again, his father saw the advantage of having the Avatar at his side.

A new voice broke to the surface, it was the gentle voice of his beloved Uncle Iroh.

_“I know I ask of you the impossible, but you must let go trying to gain your father's love and affection."_

He clenched his jaw.

Uncle Iroh… He remembered the glimmer of worry in his uncle's eyes when they spoke back then. What was his part in this whole Avatar mess?

Zuko stared Azula in the eye. Confused, bright-golden eyes meeting calculating amber.

She’s lying.

Snap out of it she is lying.

The accusations echoed through his head, alarming him to the imminent danger he found himself in.

After all, Azula’s _always_ lying.

“Stop it. Will you _stop_ lying to me for once!” Zuko roared as he leaped and thrust his fists forward; a thick stream of red flames soared unsteadily toward Azula, whom swift kicked it away with ease.

“Must you always be so stubborn?”

“You’re not fooling me,” he spat at her. “I take interest in what’s best for the Fire Nation but sacrificing myself is not the way.”

“Oh well,” Azula shrugged. “I tried.”

At that instant, she shot a thunderbolt straight at Aang’s face. The young monk’s jaw opened; eyes wide. He sprung on a higher rock before creating an airball and fling it forward like a cannonball.

Zuko eyed the way Azula evaded the move like it was nothing, practically finding a way around it. He wasn’t sure how long they could keep up stalling before things got out of hand. But if he could distract her again, maybe lure her away from Aang—

To make this happen, Zuko decided to turn to the soldiers and send his flames toward them as they descended from the airship.

He roared at them. “Hey! Can you all leave me alone already?”

There it was. His sister and all five soldiers had cornered him, but Zuko’s eyes flickered briefly to Aang; sending across the message that he should take this chance to escape, but the young monk was too stubborn and stayed where he was anyway.

This was going to be a long night.

**[⁂]**

Sokka and Katara reacted to the flash of lightning with mild confusion until it was followed by a deafening clap of thunder. They hid behind a large wall not far from Zuko and Aang, but far enough to stay safe.

Momo soared above them and quickly settled on Sokka’s shoulder; chattering loudly with his ears down and his tail all puffed.

“Momo, where’s Appa?” Sokka mumbled. Then he recalled the fact they had left the flying bison a few sets of steps down the temple. Appa _should_ be safe for now.

Nevertheless, Momo didn’t respond well. The poor lemur kept chattering and zig-zagged from one head to another as if going off the deep end. No doubt frightened by all of the booming sounds.

“That didn’t sound like normal thunder,” his sister breathed tensely.

Katara, who sneakily tried glancing alongside the edge of the wall, was held back by Sokka. “I know you want to help, but you’re too vulnerable right now.”

She turned to her brother, eyes narrowing. “I can’t stand not being able to do anything!”

“I know you do, but as long as you don’t have your waterbending to rely on, I can’t risk you getting hurt. I would never forgive myself,” said Sokka as he latched on to his boomerang. “I’ll go instead.” 

“But I don’t want you to get hurt either!” Katara’s eyes went wide.

“Who said anything about me getting hurt?” Sokka smirked, waving his boomerang proudly. “I’ve always felt very confident in knocking some royal Firebender heads.”

**[⁂]**

“Pathetic.” Azula snuffed out Zuko’s fire whip before whirling disks of flames right back at him.

Zuko's stomach swooped in horror. Aang surged forward. Using his staff while creating a powerful whirlwind that thrust everyone backward several feet.

The soldiers roared in fear and confusion as they were sent flying. Even Azula could do nothing against the brute force for she was hauled to the cold surface.

Zuko groaned, rubbing his head. He gazed around him, impressed with Aang's set of skills until he noticed how Azula straightened up and furrowed her brows. Not looking impressed at all.

The young monk quickly ran to his side and pulled him back to his feet.

“Enough! Playtime’s over,” Azula thundered.

This was the only thing Zuko could agree with.

This had to end, right _now_.

Everything happened at the same time.

Azula made a circling motion with her hands as electricity sparked around her fingertips, her eyes scanned the surroundings for a perfect target.

Zuko and Aang whirled around in parallel, sending all of the Fire Nation soldiers down the stone staircases through a huge blast of uncontrollable wind.

At this, Aang turned to Zuko to lecture him about his use of airbending, but the young prince had already fallen to his knees and tried to calm the heavy pounding in his head.

Then, lightning once again flashed before his eyes and Zuko thought he could feel the heat burn against his skin. The remnants of bright blue flames that came in its stead bristled idly as the heavy impact had thrown both him and Aang away from one another.

Aang shuddered and rubbed his head, barely conscious and stunned by what happened.

Zuko coughed, inhaling the smoke as he gazed up at Azula, towering over him like he’s some kind of lapdog. His sister pulled him up by his collar and smirked. Amber eyes glimmering with mischief.

“Me outshining you with ease. Doesn't this look oh-so-familiar to you?" Azula tilted her head anticipatingly.

“Well, what are you waiting for?!” Zuko snarled, trying to wriggle himself out Azula’s grip with anger in every line of his body. “Finish the job, Azula! Isn’t that what you came here for anyway.”

Azula released her hold and let him fall to the pavement road, a fire dagger hovering near his throat. "You think I would get rid of you like that? No, Zuko, things don't work that way when you're the Avatar."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but he felt unable to do so. Something cold and petrifying settled in his heart. Zuko’s golden eyes trailed his sister’s clenched fist, and Azula made an effort to deliver a knockout blow but failed due to a… rather unexpected spinning boomerang beating against her head with a loud _thump_.

“Wack-a-pow! How does that feel princess weasel snake!” Sokka’s head popped up behind Zuko, carrying a smug smile; having jumped down the leaded roof for a successful surprise attack.

Sokka caught his spinning boomerang and placed it back in his belt.

“Why, you little,” Azula hissed and sent the unprepared young warrior backward with a blast of azure flames that he was unable to dodge.

“No!” Zuko yelled as he glanced behind his back and watched Sokka stumble over some boulders and down the edge of the mountain’s cliff.

The young warrior’s despairing voice echoed through the mountain tops as he plunged into the far depths.

Farther off, Katara reappeared and immediately took note of Sokka’s desperate screams. Running as fast as she could, his helpless sister screamed for his name. Her knees hit the ground. Tears ran down her cheek. Stricken with fear.

Aang came back to his senses, but he was unaware of what happened and too far off.

Zuko had already scrambled to the edge and peered down.

Sokka was a Water Tribe peasant, he was supposed to be his enemy.

But he couldn’t let him die.

Zuko didn’t think, he acted out of instinct.

He jumped after Sokka.

An immeasurable number of thoughts plagued Zuko's mind as he thrust himself downwards. Squinting his eyes as he searched for the screaming young warrior, the whisk of cold air set his hair on end. He grabbed Sokka’s writs and launched him above his head before pulling out the staff and stretch out the wings without any previous consideration.

“Heeeeeelp—!" Sokka yelled as he fell again.

“Can’t you see I’m working on it?!” Zuko yelled back. He grabbed hold of the two wooden spars at the front and looped his feet over the spars of the stabilizers. Gliding as fast as he could beneath Sokka to get him overhead.

 _Wham_!

Sokka blinked furiously, clutching tightly onto the shaft of the glider. “I. Can’t. Believe it! Zuko, you actually did it!”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he told him. Zuko paled as they slowly glided into a descending spiral. “I don’t know how to steer this stupid thing upward!”

“Oh no,” Sokka gulped, his eyes shooting up, hoping to find Aang and Katara. But all the young warrior could see was the red moon, hovering mysteriously in the night sky. 

“Hold on tight!” Zuko yelled as he caught sight of a small opening in the mountain cliffs and wobblily used the air currents around him to push them toward it.

When they soared through the gap, Zuko accidentally folded in the wings and dropped the staff to the floor. Sokka fell on top of him.

“Aaaaaaaaa—! Ow, ow…” Sokka rubbed his head, twitching his feet until he realized the ground was way too soft. Too humanly.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sokka asked as he pulled away from an exhausted and battered prince, lying on his stomach with his eyes half-open.

“I’m fine,” Zuko insisted. But he felt cold… the freezing sensation went down his spine and he shivered as a result. Black dots hovered at the very edge of his vision.  
  
Sokka bent down and pulled him to his feet. “Honestly, you don’t look fine to me.”

He glared. "You didn't give me much of a choice up there."

“Yeah, that was my fault… But I do appreciate you saving my life.” The young warrior’s gaze softened. Sokka walked over to his staff and handed it back to him. “And you know what? You’re okay in my books. Like, _insanely_ okay because without you I would’ve been mashed potato.”

"…We uh, should probably focus on getting back to Aang and Katara," Zuko offered. He wasn't used to being praised like that. He turned around, rubbed his neck, and searched for a way out.

They definitely were inside something, but it was too dark to see anything bar the gap in the cliff that showed some sign of red rays emitting from the mysterious moon.

Good thing Zuko could easily solve that.

With a flick of the wrist, a bright flame bristled in his palms. He lumbered around the ring-shaped area and inspected a tiny tree in the middle of the room; rooted into fresh soil, surrounded by dusky green grass, lots of vegetation, and rubble as if indicating no one has visited the place in a long, long time.

Zuko glanced tensely at Sokka who stood next to him. “Is there any chance Aang’s taking care of this place?”

Sokka rubbed his chin. “Not likely… he never spoke of watering a whole room full of plants and trees before. Not to mention one that’s hidden inside a cliff.”

“Well, someone has to have done it. There’s no water around here,” Zuko concluded.

Sokka shrugged. “They could’ve at least gotten rid of the broken pieces of rocks. It ruins the peaceful atmosphere.”

“No kidding,” Zuko agreed. His gaze went upwards. “I bet there’s a hole in the ceiling where we can escape through.”

“Right. Makes sense,” Sokka nodded as he bent down and inspected the debris. “Too bad the ceiling is filled with vines. This is gonna take forever.”

They didn’t have that much time left. If they had any at all. Zuko’s eyes zeroed in on an oldfangled torch hidden in-between perennials. He grabbed it and set the top ablaze.

“Here, take this,” he shoved the torch in Sokka’s palm. Then turned around to go over the ceiling with a flaming fine-tooth comb.

“…Uh, thanks,” Sokka blinked anxiously at the fire.

A light breeze stirred, bringing with it the sound of voices—reverberating voices that didn’t seem to change in tone. _Moon_ , they echoed in Zuko’s mind as he glanced behind him. Mystified by where the source was coming from.

Surely, he wasn’t imagining things.

Again, his eyes fixed on the strange tree that stood firmly in the center of the room. Zuko took a very long moment before stepping toward it. Sniffing out his fire and crouch down to analyze the foliage. Something weird settled in his stomach. It was as if his vision began spiraling, but he got distracted.

He listened to the sound of leaves crunching beneath Sokka’s feet instead. The young warrior was hustling through the leaves. Eyeing his torch carefully for he did not want to burn the place to the ground.

“Found it!” Sokka screeched, jabbing his finger up. “Hey Zuko, you think you can airbend us up there without passing out on me?”

Something warned him. His face turned white.

“Zuko?” Sokka whispered.

Then, it happened.

The abundance of dusky colors in the room began to lose its tint completely. The leaves had turned a faint black, and only the scarlet fire torch in Sokka’s hand crackled softly. Giving light in the threatening darkness.

“What’s happening—did the moon turn normal again?”

“I don’t know!” Zuko gasped. “It doesn’t look normal since it’s not giving off any light. It’s completely dark out here!”

“This is probably going to bite us in the blubber,” Sokka complained. His eyes wide, while cocking his head to the breached wall from where they had landed through.

“Nothing new,” Zuko shot him a sour look. “But I do have a bad feeling about the stupid tree. There’s… something off about it.”

“I guess it looks kind of puny for a fully grown-looking tree,” Sokka crouched down and poked at it.

Zuko grimaced. “No, that’s not it… It’s as if though it’s… talking to me.”

“That’s sounds weird.”

“I know. It sounds ridiculous,” Zuko grumbled more to himself than to Sokka. He stood up and gave one loose stone a swift kick, sending the thing flying straight into a fern plant. “Let’s get out of here already. We’re wasting time.”

Sokka stuck his nose in the air, frowning. “What did the dwarf tree talk to you about anyway?”

“It wasn’t much of a conversation. I thought I kept hearing the word ‘moon’ over and over again,” Zuko’s lips pressed together in a thin, angry line. “I might as well be going crazy. But as I said—it’s nothing new.”

“The moon?” Sokka perked up. “Did you just say the _moon_?”

“Yes?” Zuko arched an eyebrow. He immediately felt himself pushed back before the tiny tree again. Jerking himself out of the young warrior’s grip, Zuko yelled. “Sokka, what are you doing?!”

“I’m no expert in this, but _hello_?!” Sokka jumped in front of him, swinging his arms desperately. “The Avatar in a mysterious room hearing voices about the moon? This has got to be spirit stuff. Maybe we can find a way to get Katara her bending back too!”

Zuko glanced down, wondering if he would believe Sokka, or accuse him of stupidity. He regarded for a long moment as if the young warrior had grown two heads. But he felt drained and decided not to press his luck.

“What do you want me to do?” He sighed.

As soon as Sokka opened his mouth to respond, he closed it. Scratching his neck nervously. “Uh, I don’t know—touch it or something?”

“You don’t know?” Zuko facepalmed. Hunching over, he pressed lightly against the leaves. “Ugh, fine. Here, I touched it. Happy now?”

Sokka appeared in thought. “And…? Feel something tingle inside already?” 

He drew in a quick breath. “…Let me try something.”

Zuko closed his eyelids, feeling his pulse. His own heartbeat, _and_ , something else… Heartbeats that felt like his own but of those who were completely different. Like he was smushed deep below the surface, sent at lightspeed from one place to the other, transported while becoming connected with everything and everyone around him. Even from miles away.

His mind was elsewhere. Flashes of a place he had never seen before broke the surface. Masses of snow flocked down and mingled with the fresh snowbank on the surface. There, he saw the red moon again, emitting a red glow that transcended the ice-cold ocean and beyond. A sensation as cold as ice bowled over Zuko and he subconsciously felt like heating himself to balance it out. He tried to shake free of the memory, or whatever it was—but the spirits weren’t done yet.

The moon had lost its light, and the bright, white luminescence disappeared.

He saw flashes of faces he didn’t recognize, but they were clearly Water Tribe. An old man, about Uncle Iroh’s age. A younger proud-looking adult, and a male teenager with clear disapproval on his face. Then came the face of a teenage girl, probably about Sokka’s age. But where everyone’s eyes had dimmed in color, hers were still illuminating a bright blue.

Something was about to happen. He could feel it.

From behind the group of Water Tribe individuals passed in a figure that made Zuko want to drop his jaw. The last person he expected to join appeared. Leaving his footprints in the snow as if it were a normal day-to-day routine. But Zuko knew this person would _never_ visit the North Pole unless he had good reason to.

There was no mistake about the identity of the figure.

It was his uncle.

Uncle Iroh.

What in Agni’s name was he doing at the… North Pole? Yes, this was definitely the North Pole.

The group of Water Tribe individuals, which included his uncle as a strange addition, turned around. Glaring at the man that walked in on them.

It was Zhao.

Sokka yanked him back to the present with a heavy shake on the shoulder. Zuko tipped over, breathing shakily.

“Hey, are you okay? Did you see anything?” Sokka asked, a concerned frown on his face as he looked at a mentally and physically exhausted prince.

"My uncle… I saw my uncle," Zuko rasped half in a daze. Inhaling and exhaling slowly to stop the pounding in his head. "He's… he's at the North Pole with people I don't recognize."

“Mushi? What’s he doing at the North Pole?”

Zuko decided not to correct him. “I don’t know, but it… kind of looked as if though my uncle was working _alongside_ your people. They were opposing Zhao.”

"Zhao? I bet that jerkhead is the reason the moons all messed up!" Sokka blurted, circling Zuko and the tiny tree in distress. "How are we able to deal with two problems at the same time? The North Pole is still half a day away."

“Let’s focus on _our_ problem first. And that’s getting everyone together and leave this place,” Zuko decided. Even when a part of him didn’t like the thought at all.

**[⁂]**

To Zuko it was very clear—he needed that poison out of his system if he wanted to function like a regular human being. Despite his best efforts, he wasn’t subtle in hiding the fact that he was losing it. Being forced to airbend both himself _and_ Sokka was a pain in the neck. He panted heavily and glanced around the corner with the young warrior trailing not far behind. There was a concerned look on Sokka’s face, but he refrained from lecturing Zuko.

By the spirits of the islands, he _did_ need Katara to bend the poison out of him.

“Sokka,” Zuko rasped, glancing over his back. “I’ll distract Azula. You get Katara and find the flying bison.”

Sokka nodded and swirled around, crawling closer to Katara who stood at the far side; looking out over the battle between Aang and Azula with great distress.

Aang and Katara had run to the upper tower where Teo and other residents had come in to join the fight against Azula’s soldiers. They too seemed to be struggling with the change of atmosphere that hung in the air. The fierce red moon, now a mind-numbing gray.

He had to give it to Aang; the young monk was swift and quick as he dodged most of Azula’s fierce flames. They were evenly balanced, and it was hard to imagine someone like Aang being able to withstand the powers of his sister.

“Zuko! Thank the spirits above, you’re alive!” Aang squeaked, dancing round a burst of flames before flipping through the air and land just in front of him. “Did you manage to rescue Sokka?”

“Yeah, he’s nearby and safe,” said Zuko as his eyes narrowed down at a rather impressed-looking sister. He straightened. “Aang, I’m serious. Get your little band together so that we can escape as soon as possible.”

“But—"  
  
“Now!” Zuko roared. The young monk’s expression crumbled. His jawline hardened before he turned on his heel and bolted.

That left him with one other individual.

"Well, well… Look who decided to show their face among the living. I suppose this calls for a celebration."

He glanced over his shoulder. “Call together your soldiers and _leave_ , Azula.”

His sister tried to play it cool. “Now why would I do that when I haven’t properly finished my new mission?”  
  
“And that is?” Zuko’s eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Azula sneered, but he already had a good guess as to what that was.

Zuko steeled himself for the first blow, redirecting Azula’s burst of flames with the palm of his hands in a swinging motion before hurling it back at her. A few fire punches and kicks later and Zuko knew he was heading for disaster against the supreme talents of his little sister.

It was clear as day and night—he was going to lose this if he stuck to firebending. This means, that, perhaps… he might be able to catch Azula off guard if he changed tactics.

In one swift motion, he grabbed the staff from his back and extended it.

Azula propelled herself toward him and sent forth multiple blasts of azure flames. At this, Zuko closed his eyes, focused on the staff, and whirled it above his head. Feeling and tugging at the air currents around him. The force of the wind sent Azula back, slightly annoyed, but it dawned on him that he already had dropped to his knees, panting heavily.

“Oh _Zuzu_ , is that all you’ve got? airbending doesn’t suit your style either.”

“Shut up,” Zuko snarled. His temple twitched as he stumbled to his feet, barely able to see past the dancing black dots. He mimicked Aang’s air swipe before twirling around and sent forth a fire swipe with his feet; shooting a beautiful cross of the two elements back at Azula.

She rolled to avoid the slash of wind. Pulling up a wall of fire to block his.

Zuko staggered. It was as if the pounding in his head had finally exploded and burst his skull. The sequences of events next were somewhat hazy, but when he saw the corners of Azula’s mouth quirk up, the dread realization sunk in that his sister must’ve always known the poison was hurting him.

That it would unlock…

The wind tugged around him again, but this time he had no control over it. Neither over himself. The ground beneath his feet trembled, and it was all a sea of blur before his eyes that lasted only a few more seconds before he succumbed to the pain.

**[⁂]**

Aang sailed through the wind and was mindful of Fire Nation soldiers protecting the airship from taking damage by Teo, his father, and the other inhabitants. There was no denying that the vehicle was their only way out. However, Aang knew he had to get in touch with Sokka and Katara, who he saw running down the stoned staircase with high urgency.

One level below them sat Appa, who grumbled softly at the loud noises that had alarmed his flying bison.

“I can’t believe Zuko did that—” Katara gasped, gesturing for Appa to get up.

"I'm surprised too, but he's proven himself to not be so much as a destructive Firebender jerk as he could've been," Sokka said passionately. "Aang is right. Once you get your bending back… you really should reconsider curing Zuko of the poison. It's hurting him.”

Katara, clearly still finding the thought incomprehensible, pursed her lips in resignation. “Fine, I will try to help him only because he saved your life. But that doesn’t mean I trust him.”  
  
“Thanks, Katara,” Sokka lauded. He crawled on Appa’s thick-padded saddle and pulled his sister aboard with a gentle smile.

Aang chose this moment to use his staff as a helicopter blade, descending on Appa's head with a soft fwoosh. His expression one of worry, as the group quickly ascended and caught glimpse of a bright white light flashing in the darkened night sky.

Sokka squinted his eyes. “What’s that?”

“Isn’t that… the Avatar State?” Katara blocked her mouth with both hands.

“Oh, no,” Sokka pulled some of his hair out. “He airbended again, didn’t he?”

“This isn’t good. I told him not to!” Aang shook Appa’s reins as they dodged the rough surface of flying rock through the air. Chunks hit the walls with a loud flump. Wind surged and the source of its raw power gave them a nervous breakdown.

Zuko was battling his sister—in the _Avatar State_.

From a safe distance, they watched helplessly as Azula sent crackling lightning at Zuko. The thunder rumbled dangerously. But if the Fire Nation princess thought she could defeat her brother; she was gravely mistaken. For Zuko—a very, _very_ angry looking Zuko with glowing, unearthly white eyes that reminded Aang painfully of Yenzin, easily canceled out Azula’s lightning.

A loud stomp on the ground made even the heaviest boulder tremble. And, as quick as Azula's lightning, a thick wall shot out of the ground and clashed with it. Destroying the Avatar's defenses but as a result, sending thousands of tiny rock back at the princess.

Azula flew back against a wall, her eyes wide, while Zuko stood his ground. Steam billowed from his nose and mouth. A ring of inferno spread out around them while he gathered up more rock and sent them her way. Reminding her that this was not her brother anymore.

“Did he just _earthbend_?!” Sokka yelled, leaning over Appa’s saddle. “I didn’t know Zuko could do that!”

“He’s not in control of his body,” Aang explained. “The monks said that the Avatar State is like a combination of all past lives.”

Azula stood up, shouted something out of earshot before blasting several blasts Zuko’s way.

“Are you telling me he’s like an overpowered superhuman?” Sokka asked, glancing back and cheering the young prince on. “Go Zuko and ancient past lives! Teach princess weasel snake a lesson she won’t forget!”

If Zuko ever had problems with airbending, now was not that moment. It was as if the prince was the air itself; protected inside a sphere of hot, sizzling air that could not be touched. Even the ocean water from far below seemed to push and pull along the shores. Leaving a melodic thrill that filled the air.

“This doesn’t feel like a fair fight anymore,” Aang whispered, his brows furrowed. “She’s losing.”

“But… isn’t that a good thing?” Katara frowned, taking in the sight below with caution.

Azula stumbled back, but she wasn't giving up. All of her efforts resulted in backlash, and Zuko sent forth the biggest fire blast they had ever seen. She managed to block it for a moment, but only briefly, for already she had to find a way to maneuver herself out of the way.

Aang shook his head, straightening up. “This is different. It’s like Zuko’s trying to _kill_ her.”

Sokka cut in. “Can you blame past Avatars? Better to get rid of Fire Nation royalty now rather than later.”

“Zuko is Fire Nation royalty,” Aang snapped. “He won’t take it well if he finds out he took his sister’s life.”

Sokka and Katara exchanged a worried glance before eyeing him again.

“I’m going to try and save her,” Aang decided. One moment the young monk stood on the bison’s head, and the next he jumped down knowing he was heading for a life-threatening situation.

Katara screamed. “No—! Aang!”

Sokka had to grab her by the waist to keep her from diving after him.

“Hey! Let me help you!” Aang yelled at Azula when his feet touched the lurid surface, squeaking painfully. “Ooof, I’m burning my feet down here!”

Zuko’s sister glared dangerously at him, which Aang decided was not very nice for someone about to risk their lives to save theirs. The young monk produced an airshield for self-protection from the flying rubble and watched as Azula sent blasts his way instead.

Aang high-jumped over her burst of flames. “Please… Zuko’s going to do something horrible to you if you don’t escape!”

He could feel Zuko loom over him from behind. The prince caught onto his sister’s fire and effortlessly dissipated it, and Aang hoped, no— _pleaded_ with the spirits that he would be spared. That Yenzin was there watching over him through Zuko, protecting him from danger.

Aang liked to think _that_ was exactly the reason why Zuko ignored him and focused solely on his sister. The Avatar surged forward, and that was the moment something seemed to click in the princesses’ mind too, for she now openly decided to abandon the battle and run away from the havoc Zuko had wreaked in the Avatar State.

Aang gulped and glanced over his back, seeing Katara and Sokka fly after the princess on Appa. Quite possibly making sure she wasn’t trying anything funny.

“Zuko—! Please, calm down! This isn’t like you,” Aang turned back to Zuko. It was hard to get close without getting hit by flying rocks. “Your sister is gone, she left! They already took off!”

Aang felt like he was tap dancing around the place. His eyes went from the sizzling surface to a matched set of great glowing eyeballs that didn’t seem to trust the Fire Nation princess to have withdrawn from battle. Zuko kept glaring hawk-eyed at the dimmed night sky behind Aang, certain that Azula was going to burst forth any moment.

Then, sooner or later when Zuko finally felt reassured, he loosened his hold on the elements and sank to his knees. Curled up, the Avatar began trembling uncontrollably. The glow in his eyes didn’t fade out, and Aang felt a pang of hopelessness in his chest go down his spine as he bent down next to Zuko.

This was horrible.

“That was… amazing!” The young warrior applauded sometime later as he bounced off Appa’s saddle. But Sokka did a quick U-turn after seeing Zuko injured on the ground. “I take that back—is he okay?”

Aang shook his head. “He’ll probably get out of the Avatar State eventually…”

“It’s the poison,” Katara whispered. “I still can’t waterbend. If I could, I would’ve…”

She pursed her lips. Looking away as if blaming herself for the situation the Avatar was in.

“He’s not going to… _die_ , is he?” Sokka muttered in Aang’s ear, who widened his eyes at that.

“N-no, he can’t,” Aang blurted. “Zuko probably needs time for his body to stabilize since the effects of the poison took a heavy toll on him.”

“Then let’s stay close and wait until he’s better,” Katara sat down next to Aang, followed by her brother who paranoidly glanced behind his back looking for intruders. 

They huddled up together and waited for something… _anything_ really. For they didn’t dare to move the Avatar, especially since he was still stuck in this creepy Avatar State that showed what unbelievable powers Zuko could command. If the Avatar didn’t want to be touched and got angry at them… It was already an eye-opener that Zuko had lowered his defenses in _their_ vicinity and was now breathing heavily.

The spirits heard Aang's calls for help for they choose this moment to give the moon back its beam of light. The rays started to illuminate the damaged temple towers and the flowing ocean water far below.

Sokka looked up at the moon, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

“I must be imagining things,” the young warrior muttered. For just a second he thought he saw…

Aang cut in, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t know,” Sokka mumbled. “It’s nothing.”

Katara’s water had already hovered between her two palms, a bright smile on her face before she tossed it back in her water skin and hesitantly placed her two palms on the Avatar’s chest. Making sure not to press hard. Her eyes closed, jaw clenched, while trying to distinct the specks of poison with the flow of blood coursing through Zuko’s veins.

It seemed like an impossible and extremely dangerous technique to put to practice, but it was Katara who managed to do it anyway.

“No way…” Sokka said in stupefaction as Katara gathered up the poison and forced it out of Zuko’s mouth.

The young prince coughed loudly and started trembling as the glow diminished before fading completely. In its place were two pairs of half-conscious golden eyes, but they immediately snapped shut. Zuko passed out.

**[⁂]**

He didn’t know how much time passed this time around. But when Zuko woke he felt like someone took him on a trip through a field of cactuses with long sharp spines. Piercing deep into his skin. His entire body throbbed like crazy, and he let out a loud groan as he attempted to sit. Trying to think—but recognizing how badly it hurt to even think in the first place.

He sighed and looked down at a plate full of steamed tofu.

“Hey there, Zuko,” Aang greeted as he walked through the open door of what still looked like the Northern Air Temple.

Zuko frowned at the young monk. “What… happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Aang arched an eyebrow.

"Everything is like a big blur to me… but I remember…" Zuko pursed his lips. Distraught. "I remember fighting Azula… but not so much of how it ended."

Aang scratched his nose. “Let’s just say you kind of triggered the Avatar State and went all very angry on her, but she managed to escape.”

Zuko paled. _Of course_ , it all made sense now.

Azula must’ve known that the poison had been in his body the entire time and tried triggering the Avatar State so she could finish him. But Azula didn't… He won a one-on-one fight against his prodigy sister and he couldn't even remember the details.

“Is that food… for me?” Zuko asked yearningly, his throat hoarse.

Aang nodded. “Yes, I made it for you. It is a typical Air Nomad dish, but it doesn’t have much salt. I hope you’re okay with that.”

"It's fine," Zuko grabbed the plate and stared at the young monk nervously. "Thank you… Aang. I don't deserve this."

“You _do_ deserve this,” Aang remarked, crouching down. “Yenzin told me how much you were suffering. But he didn’t say why. I trust him though, and I hope that one day… you’ll trust us enough to let us in.”

Zuko winced, before drowsily, staring back at his food and stuffing a small piece of it in his mouth. Chewing, while clenching and unclenching his fists. Not quite able to comprehend the extent of his abilities just yet.

“Where are Sokka and… Katara?” Her name still felt sour on his tongue.

“Preparing Appa for a ride back to the North Pole. Sokka said it was urgent.”

“I’ll go with you,” Zuko stated plainly before pausing, then blinking. “If you want me, that is…”

“Really…? You want to come with us?”

“I’m not saying I’m sticking around forever,” Zuko shot back with the little energy he had left in him. “I just… when I was in this weird underground room with Sokka, I saw flashes of people at the Northern Water Tribe, _including_ my Uncle Iroh.”

“Your uncles at the North Pole?” Aang blinked. “Wait, his name _isn’t_ Mushi?”

Zuko ignored him. “If I don’t know what my destiny is anymore… maybe he knows.”

Aang rose back on his feet and squealed excitedly. “Great! We’ll be leaving at midnight, be sure to come by then! Oh, and if you want me to show you around the temple and explain our Air Nomad culture, you can find me at the south-side of the temple in a bit!”

Aang paused, then added. “No airbending for a few days, though. You have to recover first.”

“Won’t I just pass out again when I do?”  
  
Aang shook his head. “Nope. At least… we don’t think it will. Katara got the poison out of you after all.”

“She did?” Zuko asked warily. “I guess that’s… _nice_.”

“Yeah, Katara also pulled you out of the Avatar State,” Aang explained. “Anyway, I uh… gotta help the people who live here rebuild a little bit. Some parts were… damaged.”

“Got it,” Zuko munched indifferently on his tofu. Watching as Aang scurried his way outside with a bright smile plastered on his face. No doubt expressing relief at not having to kidnap him again.

Sure enough, Zuko staggered outside and took in the damage taken by the temple towers for a few moments, and then turned away.

Aang wasn’t kidding when he said the place took some—no, _heavy_ damage. The highest tower and source of it all took its greatest toll. There were many slashes and cracks in the walls, leading him to believe this wasn’t caused by Azula. Even the once-solid ground looked as if though it had burst open through a rippling explosion. Flinging rocks all over the place.

Perhaps it wasn't just gut feeling. It was beyond question that _he_ had somehow caused this.

Zuko grabbed his head and shook it softly.

There was one thing he knew for sure—he was never going into the Avatar State, _ever_ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big F in the chat for Azula. 
> 
> Below some lengthy thoughts and decisions: 
> 
> \- So the next book will be about water, but I must admit that I only ever had ideas about books 1 and 3—oops. So if any of you have ideas that you would like to see me implement, just let me know and I’ll consider it, though I can’t promise anything! It has to fit in with my ideas for book 3 too, and whatever ideas come to mind about book 2 over a cup of coffee on my side haha. 
> 
> \- ~~I am wondering about relationships though.~~ Edit: I think I’ve figured that out now. Thanks for making your opinions known about that! It'll be gen. Zuko with a dash of Mai and well... lots of friendship that can be interpreted in many ways + tensions.
> 
> \- My summer holiday ends at the end of next week and I’ll be entering my graduation year at uni. So please, bear with me when it comes to updates.
> 
> \- Since we're at the end of the book, I first want to write multiple chapters before slowly start publishing again. Expect a 1-3 month of no uploads from me! I also won't separate this story so you can keep following this one. I'll update the chapter count once I figured it out.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and stay safe!
> 
> Edit 01-02-21:   
> Hi all! Aside from working on my graduation assignment, I really want to try and develop my own stories at the moment. This means I have to put this story on-hold for now... I did write 1 chapter of book 2, but since I think this book ends rather nice, I won't upload it for now. Anyway, I might keep working on this story in the future. We'll see!


End file.
